Gate: Thus Britannia Liberated There!
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: The checkmate was played and the king have won. The White Emperor of Britannia decide to rule the world as it benevolent leader. A more kinder and peaceful world, yet, one world isn't enough. For where their are injustices, there is salvation. Post R2 AU.
1. Chapter 1-The Golden Age

**Gate: Thus Britannia Liberated There!**

 **Summary: The checkmate was played and the king has won. The White Emperor of Britannia decides to rule the world as it benevolent leader. A more kinder and peaceful world, yet, one world isn't enough. For where there are injustices, there is salvation. Post R2 AU.**

 **A/N: I'm following the canon info from the manga and novel. That why the beginning may seem odd and massive spoilers to anyone only watching the anime.**

 **Spoilers Warning**

 **Because Hardy opened the Gate which was only a small doorway at the time. The Empire DID send SCOUTS ahead of time. The large Gate we see was in anime and the manga was after enough scouting missions, kidnappings, and manipulation via the Empire magicians to enlarge the Gate to fit the rest of the army.**

 **I also know how brutal the Gate fanfic fandom can be...*take deep breath*...LET DO THIS!**

 ***Granted, it justify when it short, overly unrealistic, or in...script format. Violating the rules and dammit I feel like Critics United now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Normal PoV**

 **Hardy Realm**

* * *

"Hardy, I presume?",A young woman with black through pink hair approach Hardy underground cave domain. The goddess of the underworld set on her gold throne, embellish with rubies, sapphire, and other subterranean minerals.

"Strange? I sense divinity coming off of you, but, you're not a Goddess", the Goddess of the underworld questions as she then licks her lips,"Then again with a body like yours. It telling me otherwise."

"Sorry for not introducing myself", She ignored the perverse comment with a passive face,"I'm the Dimensional Supervisor to the world you're about to open a Gate into."

Hardy smiled and leaned forward,"Oh really? What are you going to tell me? Don't do it? It going to enrage the deities on the other side? It's rather boring being a deity you know."

"As a matter of fact", The Dimensional Supervisor spoke,"I don't care because I know how this will play out. It will be a shock if something off script happens."

"Then you just came here to tell me that?",the Goddess raise a brow.

"The reason is because the moment a connection between time and space is made. I'll know, C-world will know, and then all the immortals connected will know", She answers bluntly,"For eons, I seen the Gate open to one world and the next. Rather it here or an alternate reality. It came to Earth multiple time during the early stage of human civilization. But if you open the Gate now, it isn't going to end well."

"Oh, DS, Can I call you DS?",Hardy asked and received a nod,"That just part of the fun. Thus far, every time a Gate is open. The result is the same, a species enter, make peace or fight. Neither side really changes much and there is no technological or social progress."

"Open the Gate to another world", DS shook her head,"I only came because I sense the initial disruption."

"I don't want to because it took forever to find a living world with enough sentient life that wouldn't conflict biologically with each other. None of the Gods could open the Gate under an ocean or the vacuum of space...no matter how fun it sounds."

"If you're so steadfast in this then I will allow you. But accept what will happen next, that arrogant smirk of yours going to disappear Hardy. C-World will claim no knowledge of such transgression and neither will the immortals, our Code Bearers, until it too late", DS walked away, her back turn to Hardy as her form slowly disappear,"Don't be surprised if you're brought down to the level of a lowly mortal Hardy and killed like one."

"I don't believe you, but I know you're looking forward to the interaction between our world DS."

"I guess you're right", the Supervisor finally disappeared back to her world.

* * *

 **The Golden Age Begins**

* * *

2 Months after the final battle, The Emperor releases all his enemies from prison with a treaty resulting in all the world power temporarily being consolidated to him. The world leaders have to agree and for the next two years, he rebuild the world, help the hungry, and erase corruption and evil elements from the world. The people, regardless of nationality, worshiped him. It was he, who liberated the world.

In between those two years, he has married multiple women. The first being 1st Empress, Cecilia Corabelle. The shortly after 3rd Empress Kaguya Sumeragi and 2nd Empress Kallen Kozuki as a way to bring unity to Japan and the Black Knights.

Then in the final years, he got on live TV and reveal himself to be Zero. The world was shocked and baffled that the Man of Miracle and the White Emperor are the same voice, ideas, and person. The people protested especially in Japan and China, but in the end, the actions of Lelouch won out. Once he releases power back to the world leaders and sends the Damocles and all the FLEIJA's into the sun. No one resisted because the majority of their own people are siding with the Emperor. There are no longer any resistances because no one can survive the collected might of the world.

Unfortunately, on October 5, 2019, A.T.B, disaster strikes. A rogue faction of fanatics attempted to kill our benevolent Emperor. The end result was the Emperor becoming fatally wounded. Yet, like the man of miracles, he once was; His majesty left the hospital the very next day as if his bullet wounds means nothing to him. That when the final truth, his immortality, his commitment is revealed.

May he live a thousand years, Hail Immortal-Emperor Lelouch and glory to the world.

* * *

 **Ginza, Japan**

 **March 2020 A.T.B**

* * *

It was a normal morning in Ginza. A former ghetto, rebuild by the kindness of the Emperor. Everything was running peacefully in the new system created. Men and women hurry to work and children to schools. War was already a distant memory and the people look to the future.

Lately, There has been occasional missing person report and strange men wandering the alleyways at night. It was minuscule at the time as local authorities try to resolve the situation. There no need to involve Britannia. The foreign military presences in Japan cities were removed last month and even if both countries are on good terms. The people don't want foreign soldiers patrolling the streets like the days of old.

The law enforcement in downtime Ginza ramped up security once report that the second Empress, Kallen Kozuki, was visiting the city or in this case, view the recovery of Japan and to visit a former Zero squad member.

* * *

 **Kallen PoV**

* * *

I still couldn't believe how quickly things rebuild. It has been only a year ago, only 3 out of every 4 people are fed. Now the city looks better than how it was before Britannia invaded.

I kept my disguise on with the elite royal agents keeping watch on me from various viewpoints. I'm amazed what a simple black wig and sunglasses can do as I walk effortlessly to the destination without anyone looking my way. As a added message of protection, their currently a Cerulean class airship hovering high in the sky with a squadron of knightmares and my 9th generation Guren prep and ready. It's not like Lelouch would send me out with only a handful of bodyguards. Even if their zero chance someone or some group will come after me!

He has been acting paranoia the last month. He kept saying a threat is coming but he just couldn't figure out what it is. CC even felt it and she's the more experienced immortal.

All I need is to find the last surviving Zero Squad member and catch up on old time.

Now, the OSI stated he heading to a Doujinshi Convention. So that where I'm heading.

I came at a crosswalk and a sense of foreboding overtakes me. It wasn't long until I look directly down the street at a marble gate. It was 5 block down and my first thought was,'What the hell?'

"Ma'am. It time to leave", One of the agents spoke into the Bluetooth in my ear.

"Wait, Let see what happen,"I then added,"What the status on my Knightmare?"

The moment of pause as he radio the airship to report that it ready to deploy at my very location was long enough for men and beast to march out of the gate. A lone horseman marches out making some sort of decree to the stunned and curious civilians.

What the hell is going on? Are those ogres and Romans?

"My Empress! You're husband personally request that you retreat!"

"Not-NO!",the sound of tributes and the roar of battle commence and the slaughter begin. Dragons-actual DRAGONS suddenly flew out the Gate with soldiers on their back.

Japanese were getting slaughter and I stood in place.

It was for a moment, I saw a flashback of Tokyo being bombed by Britannia bombers, soldiers going on a killing spree, and I just stood and watched as it burns.

No...It won't happen like last time.

"Deploy my Guren", My right-hand grips the key around my neck.

"But!"

"Deploy my F**KING GUREN NOW!",I roared.

"Yes, Ma'am. It only takes a minute."

"THE CIVILIAN DON"T HAVE A MINUTE!".I yelled again and waited as I help with directing those running away. The slaughter happening behind them. Calvary charges ahead impaling those on their spears. Dragons picking up the helpless civilian in its jaws. Archers firing a rain of arrows. Cars and people being swatted away by ogres and viciously torn apart by other humanoid creatures.

I don't care who they are, but you step on my country soil and spilled Japanese blood. I will show no mercy.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. But worth it when Kallen come down with the red death.**

 **If you're familiar with my other fanfic. The thing I pride myself in is writing my own stories; I will have changes to canon or deviations. I also plan to have a longer chapter after a bit of Gate revisiting since it been months since I read the first chapter of the manga and longer when I saw the first episode. Then there getting a bit more knowledge on the military jargon because of that what I like about Gate.**

 **Otherwise, Code Geass is my most knowledgeable field and even I will try to smooth out the faults in the GATE series. Somewhere along the line of the upper tier writing of Gate: World at War in term of realistic reactions and actions.**

 **It will take some time for me to explain the whole Lelouch become Emperor of the world storyline. I just abridged it heavily in this chapter and will reveal more details. I can't guarantee a speedy update because of my priority to my other fanfics. Hopefully not being the authors with a shit ton of uncompleted fanfics.**

 **Please read and review and be helpful. I know my grammar crap so go on right ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Standoff

**Gate: Thus Britannia Liberated There!**

 **A/N: I revisited the first chapter of Gate and F**k I made a mistake. The Doujinshi Convention happens in summer and March isn't a summer month. Yes, it has been that long since I read the manga. But who cares, Just roll with it. The Convention started early!**

 **The Dimensional Supervisor is from the OVA: Akito the Exiled, not much is known about her because she basically gives a monolog for geass and space/time. She's canon and it would make sense for her to know about a dimensional disruption. Just to clear some confusion. Which is going to be a tad more confusion if you didn't see Akito the Exiled or Oz the Reflection(manga).**

 **I do like the idea of shipping Rory with Lelouch. I will keep the harem logical and not ridiculous with random girls from both series. Lelouch is selective about who he married.**

 **"Love is power! When you love someone that has incredible power."-Shirley Fenette**

 **Or**

 **"You're wrong, it is personal! It's a simple question of love!"-Kaguya Sumeragi**

 **And everybody seemed to like the concept of Emperor Lelouch. I was thinking about either doing Lelouch as Zero but Code GATE: Apostles of Zero by AkumaKami64 already beat me to it. It an amazing Code Geass cross, by the way, It has the potential to be better then mines if he ever gets around to updating it. Who just so happen to be a potential beta.**

 **Anyone what to volunteer? I realize I need to step up my game for Gate.**

 **Final word, All my Code Geass fanfic have a slight cross with one another and Itami did make a cameo in Nothing or Forever. I will also have cameos from OC military personnel from Demon Child and Alternate Rebellion. It not going to be like other Gate fanfic with OCs exclusive cast. They're just brief references and cameos; background character really.**

 **Even some references to other franchises and games. For example, Glory to the World is a reference to Glory to Mankind in Nier: Automata.**

 **Otherwise, the canon characters are the main focus like Itami RT3 and well...guess who else? I know who to use for the EU, Japan(obviously), Euro-Britannia, and Britannia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **OSI Japan Division**

* * *

"I need a sit-rep", the head of the Japan Office of Secret Intelligence requested,"What the hell is going on in Ginza?"

The room was filled with men and women situated in rows of desktop monitoring all surveillance activities in Japan. In front of them was 3 large screens showing various camera feeds.

It was their duty to make sure there is no threat which can arise out of any countries under the Emperor protectorate. The majority of the people in the room are Japanese who spy on their fellow countrymen to root out rebellious elements; same for the other divisions. As unethical as it sounds, it the right course of action to maintain stability in the world. It essentially the difference between military occupation to control the populaces and privacy invasion to root out dissidents.

The same way the propaganda(media) and education division paint the Emperor as a perfect entity who single-handedly brought the 'golden age' of humanity. When in reality, Lelouch did have help from his inner circle including Schneizel, CC, Jeremiah, and many others behind the scenes. As far as the common man is concerned, he has a job in a stable economy, equality, social mobility, and live his life without fear as long as he respects the rule of law. A kinder, peaceful world has been promised and will be delivered no matter the cost. It's a morally ambiguous method for a good cause.

Even the idea the entire world praising Lelouch is a clever lie.

"Sir. It appears the city is under attack by hostiles straight out of a fantasy novel", A young Japanese assistant spoke,"We should immediately relay it directly to the Crown and the other divisions."

"Do it", the men stated. The image of the Emperor appears on screen moment after, aware of the event before his spies.

"I already know", the White Emperor answers. He was in his personal office in New Pendragon. The office was minimalistic in design and contain a bonsai tree in the background with a painting of the late princess, Euphemia li Britannia.

"All hail his majesty!",All the occupants in the room did a quick salute before focusing on the task at hand.

"First order, Where is my wife?"

"She and the other agents are helping civilian evacuate to the royal palace, your majesty. They're about to get reinforcement from the Granberry and first responders."

'What about our enemy?",Lelouch questions,"What their numbers and their weaponry."

"Primitive, Send him the camera feeds", the director orders and within seconds. The Emperor received live footage of Romanesque soldiers and creatures slaughtering civilians,"Unknown but estimate is 6 thousand and rising."

His eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him; He has seen it before and it brought back bad memory. These invaders are primitive and acting on past impulse of pillaging, rape, and conquers. Yet, the White Emperor learned to never underestimate an opponent regardless of equipment.

The Gate he sees the invaders flood out of interest him. His code detected a space-time anomaly in that exact location. The Gate itself seem to have similar architectural design to those in C-World. Maybe they are linked? He will need to check later.

"Salvages", He snarled,"Immediately deploy the reformed JSDF and send Britannia reinforcement ASAP. I want to directly control the battlefield myself. This is my imperial order!"

"Yes your majesty!",he responded and immediately linked all local military and law enforcement frequency to the Immortal-Emperor without question or hesitation.

'I know the gears are of medieval or even ancient design and victory is guaranteed with time. On the other hand, the issue are the hostiles heavily outnumbering the first responders, Kallen, and the agents posted their', Lelouch thought, knowing that unless the unknown enemy has a trump card, there no chance of victory for them in the long run. He shouldn't underestimate an opponent until he gets the full picture but even then', The knightmares from the Cerulean and the few knightmares must spearhead the attack. It shall be a full 15 minutes before the full force of my military come down on them and turn the tide. Every second, hundreds more are charging out the Gate. I must cut them off if only momentarily. It only to stop my subjects from being taken into the Gate, more of them from entering, and keep the hundred or so officers from being overrun.'

"Q-1", Lelouch linked directly to Kallen blue tooth.

"Yes", She answered,"If this an order to fall back beca-"

"No", he answers bluntly,"Once you get the Guren I want you to collapse the building under construction. You know where it is."

From the video feed, the Immortal-Emperor saw that his 2nd wife knew exactly what he referring to.

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **Ginza**

 **Kallen PoV**

* * *

"10 more seconds", A robotic female voice counted down until I crush these Romans.

I have a sidearm on me and I started laying down fire on any nearby hostiles. I have a dozen agents surround supporting me while the rest are directing civilian away. As the moment, disregarding civilian loses, A few officers lost their lives and my men are slowly being pushed back by their numbers.

We didn't have enough ammunition and the few knightmare polices are busy elsewhere. They just kept swarming. I killed 1 and two more takes their place. Initially, They were stunned when I shoot a few of them until they finally snap out of the shock and targeted us.

"5 seconds."

"Finally", I felt relief before on reflex I duck under a spear throw. It misses me by mere inches yet the men behind me wasn't as lucky. I heard him yelled in pain, but I didn't have time to even glance behind me or feel sympathetic. It seems the hostiles single us out but this time, their cavalry charge at us, baying for our blood.

We already retreated an entire block back from the source as they kept swarming. We sheltered behind abandoned cars and kept firing, taking either them or the horses from right underneath.

"Look out!",I saw someone running towards me from a doorway to the right.

It charged at me with fire in its yellow eyes. Goblins? They must've come through the backdoor. 3 of my agents and I were able to respond in kind and fired into the pack. We killed all but one as by sheer damn luck, all our gun clicked.

The goblin already took a dozen round center mass yet it charges madly with it broadsword and wooden shield. The agents protecting me were switching to their side arm and I was reloading until someone else ran up behind it and bury a dagger into it back.

The man responsible looks up with blood staining his face and shirt. He was breathing heavily.

" Are you okay", he asked. I look at his face and immediately recognize him, Youji Itami.

I nodded.

In the sky above me, a loud hum grabs my attention and everyone in my vicinity including the invaders who halted their charge. Horses reeling back, fearful and the invaders yelling incoherent words.

There expression of confusion and hesitation. I briefly thought it was a dragon myself until I saw metallic red and gold descending quickly and slowed near the ground.

It's about damn time.

The Guren SEITEN touchdown in a kneeling position with it claw arm outstretched. I ran up the arm, onto its shoulder, and into the cockpit. The heavy door closes and I immediately took action.

I still have my disguise on and my old squadmate should have jaw dropped upon seeing some lady jumped into his old CO Knightmare. He isn't an idiot, he'll likely put two and two together.

The look on those Roman faces was cut short as I fired my right claw center mass at the formation. They didn't have time to react when in a second, a path of destruction leading toward the Gate and make a left turn into the structural support of the unfinished 5 stories. The building collapses directly over the entrance of the Gate, temporary sealing any more reinforcement.

The harken booster propel it to take down 6 dragons as it was still in flight. The claw returns and I took a moment to scan the damage. To put it simply, everything is melted, on fire, or both. Those fortunate enough were killed immediately by the radiant energy vaporizing their bodies or the tons of steel and concrete landing on them. The unlucky ones are cooked alive and dismemberment. A charred stump remains where part of them once was. There scream of agony fill the air with the sense of burnt flesh; I estimated hundreds being killed already.

It wasn't long for them to regroup as a single man try to rally them.

"I want everyone to fall back", I spoke through open channel,"Evacuate the civilian! I'll handle them, Oh, and Itami."

"Commander-eh-your majesty K-Kallen!",the camera on the back of my frame captures him saluting.

"Sorry to meet like this. I'll arrange a better time. For now, attend to the evacuation and don't die on me", I commanded even though, I'm technically not his commander anymore. Then again, I'm his Empress, but Japan has its sovereignty like the rest of the world. I think the word for it is called being a vassal.

"Yes ma'am!",he ran off with my agents.

"Surrender now!",I look at the remnant in front of me and saw 2 dragons flew towards me.

"Well then!",I extend my energy wings and fired it, red shard piercing the skin of the target effortlessly as what left is a rain of blood and inners.

* * *

 **Other Side of the Gate**

* * *

"Why did we stop?",the crown prince, Zolzal ranted. He expects the invasion going to be easy. Nothing could stand against the mighty Sadaran Empire for a hundred year. Not the Warrior-Bunnies, the vassals, nor the lower demihumans.

His seat was distances away from the Gate itself as he's flanked by the Praetorian Guards and his sex slaves which are chain to the chair or held on a lease. He watches with irritation as his expedition came to a halt.

"Our apology crown prince. It appears the Barbarian block the Gate", a messenger recently rode in from the front line.

"Remove it then", he commanded,"I can't settle with a single slave and a handful of loots."

He turns to a young Japanese man with his arm bound behind his back. Then next to the man is 'loots' from the other side. Of course, the imperial ain't aware of the mundane and replaceable item which was pillage. The few thing of note are pieces of jewelry here and there but the rests are clothing and Japanese statues or painting which ain't of value; They're either fake knockoffs or tourist trap merchandise like the poorly crafted katana that will break after hitting any solid object.

A collective worth of a few hundred thousand yen and a far cry from the millions in damages by both side. It noted that Lelouch causes more damage than they did by knocking down billboards and letting the Guren have free reign as it capability is overly destructive, especially in urban environments. Ginza going to have difficulty repairing claw marks on glass windows on skyscraper or replacing roads and peeling bodies from the semi-melted asphalt.

"The best men's are working to do exactly that. The current General is also bringing the mages from the back to blast it away."

"Do whatever you need", the prince wave off as he examines the new slave.

"Ha! I didn't know we were attacking the orient! If this is true I can already taste the exotic women. I already tasting one right now!"Zolzal laughed referring to the far eastern civilizations.

The man looks at Zolzal dead in the eyes and spat in his face.

The crown prince reel back in angry and disgust before motioning to one of his guards.

"All hail Emperor Lelouch! Glory to-", he was abruptly cut off when the pommel of a gladius struck him on the top of his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

 **Imperial General PoV**

* * *

This battle was supposed to be easy! The scouts reported a lot of slaves and plunder. By my name, Albanus Maximianus! These barbarians shouldn't win. No matter where we move, they're one step ahead. We found alleyways and roads broke off by debris from those large board with the barbarian writing and moving paintings or those large horseless carriages the size of small ships. Only to be funneled to a bottleneck area where we'll pick off by their magic.

No matter what I order, it seems that we can't get near them! Only a few fortunate arrows and spears struck them and those metal carriages are put to good use moving faster than any horse and unopposed as it smashes our rank. They strike with the force equal to the war elephants on the continent of Almuluk or the Tree Guardians of the Highland forest. Shield formation is useless against them.

We captured a few slaves yet they have snatched away. The men and beast moving them are killed by one of those metal monstrosity.

The Gate has been sealed and my men are separated from the rest of the army on the other side. Has it been a mistake to invade?

Then there the enemy powerful magic! I haven't seen anything like it. They hold these metal rods of different sizes and lightning shoot out. I would have dismissed it as lunacy if I didn't witness it myself. They arrive in horseless carriages and maintain a line and cast their spells in metal cylinders and rods. When we enter a building to get around them; the result is the same. It as if they know where we are at all time.

Once it seems like we'll about to overrun them, they disembark in their carriages and ride off like cowards only to flank us from every direction. I know the enemy are few yet, they're winning. I have a feeling, those are only the initial forces, we barely got far into this strange land and we'll being routed.

Then their those monsters. The metal creature who descended from the heavens. Nothing can stop them. They swing swords which cut through everything; not even the ogre's tough skin and armor can block them. Then the deafening sounds.

Invisible arrows and explosions. The screeching sounds and red lights which make an entire Wyvern disappear in a blink of an eye.

Then the most frightening of the metal monsters. It's red and gold with feathered wings that glow an ethereal red. Its faces are covered and have long elf ears. The chest armor is large and bulky. The waist is thin and the legs have large red greaves. The left arm appear the most normal compared to the thing that is it right claw! The massive arm with red magic surrounding it. It has destroyed everything it touches. It moves faster than the apostles and instills more fear than any of the other monsters, Nothing can stop it. It mighty armor is impervious to anything we throw at it. The Red Death even stood against countless arrows and spears hit it without so much as a scratch; only to release it red magic that boiled men and beast in their own armor.

I can hear them, they're getting closer. Every action I take is counter with greater force. I look around at the panic faces of my men. It has only been a mere 10 minute and report of more of the barbarians bringing in not only those metal monsters but flying swords and iron pegasus.

"Retreat!",I ordered,"Head to the Gate! We need to remove the-"

I JUST FELT PAIN. I-I look at my arm and saw it bubbling. The skin started to fall off like candle wax. It was white hot pain. My horse knocks me off causing me to land roughly on my back. The sizzling ground act as it own pan as we're cooked. I look up to see my men raving in the intense heat as everything around us just burns. As if we'll in a blacksmith furnace. Then I look forward at the red sun, no, I look at it to see the red, metal monster. It blue eyes being the last thing I see as agony engulf me. Letting out one final pain-filled scream.

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

 **Lelouch Office**

* * *

"P-1 Group! Keep them box in!",Lelouch barked orders,"R-2, There civilians under attack at D-6! Move!"

"Q-1 and P-3 to 6. We need to send them to G-4. Every last one of them. All new unit arriving and initials currently not engaging the hostiles. Report to and surround area designation F-4. Hold the area! I also need ground troops to go floor to floor of every building within Ginza. Hunt down any stragglers, but try to capture as much alive."

The battle was all but won once Kallen took out the enemy leadership and a few thousand more. The entirety of Ginza has been evacuated with 2 battalions worth of soldiers from varies Military in Ginza. That not counting 2 divisions within 15 km of Tokyo ready to move on a moment notices if somehow the tide turns.

The one oddity about these invaders is how they reflect Romans military units. He was given an estimate of 6000 enemies which equal the typical size of a Roman Legion plus auxiliaries. All the hostiles now scattered and being hunted down by the now arriving Black Knights, JSDF, and Britannia forces.

On Lelouch side, he initially has only 24 OSI agents, 200 law enforcements plus the Special Assault Teams, 12 knightmare polices, 5 military knightmares, and Kallen. Most of the OSI and a dozen law enforcements are sent to handle civilian evac while the rest are heading to their designated areas to surpass then new threat. It was only the matter of shock and awe which the Knightmare were capable of.

All he needed to do was tap into a hit and run tactic using vehicles to fire from the front rank one moment and then swing behind them. There also the occasional demolition to keep all the pieces on the board. The main different is that Lelouch is cutting off the enemy reinforcements but keeping his.

He only suffers minimal casualty from the law enforcements and an OSI agent who was struck by arrows and spears. Brave men and women who families will get a personal letter and compensation as thanks for their service. But the one thing that didn't happen was the enemy ability to get near his pieces. A dozen civilian lives he failed to save and it weighs on him. Lelouch may have camera everywhere, but he can't see all of them at once. There still blind spots in many areas even in the cities.

It was an overall good conclusion when one consider that there without a doubt only those 6000 taken the lives of roughly 80 at the square. Hopefully, the full report isn't too bad. The pile of bodies in Ginza Square isn't alleviating his concern. Then there the man who he saw get taken into the Gate in need of rescue.

* * *

Off to the side, two OSI workers were conversing with the director.

"So you mean to tell me. There were early warning signs?",he pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Sir, protocol dictate that we only tip the local police to kidnappings, homicides, and civil dispute", the first, a middle age man whispers.

"We felt that it wasn't a threat to report to the crown unless it threatens the crown directly or indirectly", the second, a Britannia assistant explained with the crown rendering to the Emperor and his 'secret police'.

"We need to tell the Emperor of this. Pray he's merciful because these scouts were wandering the city for months", he shook his head,"You know we can't lie. We can't keep a secret even if we try."

It a little-known fact that it virtually impossible for dissidents to hide within the rank of power. Especially when Lelouch visits with his royal guard captain, Jeremiah Gottwald. No politicians accepting bribe are safe nor nobles planning a coup. Little do they know, the main reason is the Power of the King, he use against those he suspect is conspiring against him. In reality, anyone could speak up against him and his policy, it's perfectly legal. But it calls for an attack from his overzealous supporters. Thus, no one tries to publicly criticize Lelouch in fear of retaliation from his international (cult) following.

Geass is also helpful to make sure people are loyal to him. In a way, the facets of the perfect Immortal Emperor is shared by the propaganda which is now being taught in schools and the hearts of many. There is a saying once you control the children, you'll control the future. Lelouch plan is to make peace and prosperity absolute under his immortal reign. The only place left is the stars themselves and of course, the brand new world.

"I'll take the blame, sir! It was my fault-"

He raises a finger to hush the Britannian,"It fine, this is my division so the blame is mine. I'll tell him or his subordinates later."

* * *

 **Back to Ginza**

* * *

"I want knightmare police units to found a tight shield formation", Lelouch orders and dozens of newly arrive frames formed a shield wall as they took a knee with their heavy white shield held firm in a crescent shape.

"Next I want all range unit armed with anti-infantry and light armor guns to line up behind the KMF police units", He commanded as Akatsuki, Vincent's, and Gareth's line behind the police units as fire support,"All float units, Wipe out any enemy air forces."

"Yes, your majesty", a mix of Britannia and Japanese saluted.

"Q-1", He opens a private com with his queen,"Fall back."

"Lelouch, Have you seen what we been fighting? We'll fighting the damn Lord of the Ring!",she exclaimed,"I'm sure I can handle Middle Earth myself."

"We don't know the full detail of what they are. It isn't safe to assume too early", he explained calmly,"I don't want anything to happen to you, my love. We did have a daughter together. A mother shouldn't put herself at risk like this. I couldn't bear spending my immortal life without you here with me. Liliana couldn't bear being left without a mother warm and love."

A moment of silent on the other line until she exasperated,"Fine! I'll fall back!"

Lelouch breathes a sigh of relief. He can't help but admit the enemies are a bunch of fantasy creatures. They show no sign of being credible threat and nothing but utter confusion when they see guns and modern technology. He'll find his answer later, the only problem being out of 6,000 or so soldiers; their only a dozen survivors thus far.

It also because, even at the lowest setting, the Guren cause more damage than what the enemy pillage and what he did combined.

'I'm not going to hear the end of this from Kaguya ain't I?'.Lelouch shiver knowing his 3rd wife is in charge of Japan recovery. He already destroys most of her Sakuradite and usurps her from the UFN a few years back. She's going to be enraged about the damage cause.

"Now, I want Gareth unit 685 to land directly in front of the structure. But behind the line."

A single custom Britannian Knightmare landed behind the Knightmares directly behind the firing line adjacent to the Gate. The main reason why is because the Gareth is a custom model with a haldon cannon on its chest ready to aim directly down the entrance.

"If I give the order. I want all frames in the path to move out the way and Colonel?",he paused.

"Yes, Your majesty?"

"Fire the hadron cannon at full power and send them to the afterlife", Lelouch didn't need to figure the happy grin the pilot is sporting,"Only on my order and try not to hit the structure."

"With honor!"

"For now, If we can resolve this peacefully then we must. They shall be punished for their action today, but I don't want to spill any more unnecessary blood. If these invaders think otherwise, You may fire at will", Lelouch rhetoric earns a symphonic of 'All hail Immortal Emperor Lelouch and Glory to the World'.

* * *

 **Other side of the Gate**

* * *

Tiberius Maximianus isn't having a good day. He let his younger brother enter the new world first and what happened?

The Gate is blocked!

He has to get on his horse and ride all the way to the front or else Zolzal will have his head. He has to direct the ogres and demihumans to remove the debris. He really doesn't want to feel Zolzal wrath; His reputation is on the line and his inexperience brother mess up!

His commission was supposed to be 2nd choice on any fine slaves and plunder from the other side on top of the promise for an additional 10 acres of land to his name. Now it's shame and demotion.

"How can my younger sibling fail to even let them do this!",he exclaimed,'He better handle the situation on the other side. The scout state that their no weapons nor soldiers in the other world. They didn't carry spears or armor; only a few mages. How pitiful, it should've been easy.'

It still an odd feeling that despite the grunt and yelling to get these large steel beams out the way. The sound of battle ceases on the other side. So did the strange popping sound, the clanking of metal, and roar of unfamiliar beast.

"Wait", he halted the work and yelled."Anyone? Be it beast or men of the Empire! Respond!"

Silences and the sound of metal clattering are only heard. There no longer wyverns roaring, horses neighing, beast man hollering, and men fighting in the name of his majesty.

Through the steel beams, there only the foreign tongue of barbarians and the strange sounds they make with their weapon of war.

"It seems the legion has failed", he bows his head in sadness. His pain didn't last once he felt a newfound motivation,"They're getting into battle formation. Rally up! Keep removing the steels! We'll still have 55,000 men at the ready! We shall avenge the fallen!"

He rode his horse back and bark commands.

"We shall march out and die as men of Emroy!",he motivated,"When light breaks through! When the path is clear! Form up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch had enough of the wait and ask for the debris to be cleared by blowing it.

"Akatsuki ID number 249. What your count on the satten waffen?"

"Ready to launch Zero", the pilot answer with Lelouch alternate title.

"Good, Fire it dead center."

* * *

Then finally, light broke through via a huge explosion sending large pieces of steel flying at them. The small and large shrapnels killed and injured many of the unprepared soldiers. Several dozen laid slain but mostly the beast men who were removing the heavy objects. The injured Legionnaires were evacuated for treatment and the rest try to regain their bearings.

After they got over the shock, they give their best war cry, ready to fight for glory and riches beyond.

"For Emperor Molt Sol Augustus! For Emory! For the Empire!",they cheered. The legion formed tortoise formation and Demihuman shield walls.

"Forward March!",a centurion raises his pilum.

They expected to see an army lesser than their with poor equipment and a battleground like an open field, forests, or a city's like Rondel or those of foreign yet familiar land.

What they really saw left many in horror, frightening the most battle-hardened veterans and bloodthirsty goblins. What welcomes them were massive rectangular shields lined up and what resting on top for support or held magic rods and ballista. The weapons belong to metal giant of various shape color and size. There even a few holding swords, lances, and spears the size of 5 men. Their eyes or for some eye stare back at them in silence.

The battlefield wasn't what they expected as towers of glass and stone surround them. A handful of spider-like metal giants, crawl onto these very towers; aiming twin objects both containing 6 smaller rods on it's back. Then in the skies, iron Pegasus and more of the giants. They even see flying swords in V shape formation leaving a pair of white thin clouds across the skies high above them. All making either strange whooshing sounds or a continuous roar.

The bodies of their fellow comrades are mutilated. Depending on the bodies, they're either torn to pieces, shot by invisible arrows or burned alive. A great slaughter scar the battlefield as not one survivor was in sight; not a single one.

To say the imperial s**t their tunic is an understatement.

Men and beast at the front want to retreat knowing they will die, while those in the back chanted for blood; unaware of why their brethren aren't moving.

"C'mon. Make my kill count. Have me get that promotion and prestige", the Gareth pilot grips the trigger to fire the hadron cannon.

'They better stand down. I already spilled enough blood and I wish to not spill anymore', Lelouch watch the standoff intensely,

The standoff remains in place as both side wait for the first move.

* * *

 **A/N: To put it simply, Lelouch wants the world to view him as Mr. Gary-Sue. It what he wanted instead of becoming the ultimate evil. He became the ultimate 'good'. But it a matter of perspective really.**

 **And a quick rant about canon Gate. There no way Japan would be that forgiving and soft. Then there the lack of UN intervention or the US swallow reasoning because of budget? Really? I'm not even gonna...**

 **Code Geass Japan has face enslavement from another Empire and then some backward Romans want to do the same? Invade and do the same shit with medieval weapons? Would Code Geass Japan be kind to that?! No way in hell even with lower casualties.**

 **I can very well say this is an AU of Warhammer 40k and no one will bat an eye because Code Geass tech is pretty damn advance. I may not know much of Warhammer(Yet), but I got the same vibe from both in the For the Emperor department.**

 **I plan to do another Code Geass crossover with Halo. I was originally thinking Mass Effect but I'm more knowledgeable in Halo with two books to help me. Same premise with Immortal Emperor of Mankind, but you know...Covenants. Just imagine Spartans with Geass or Halo War with Lelouch and Atriox.**

 **Also, there still more of the AU to reveal and it ain't as bias as the Golden Age Begin snippet on chapter 1. There's more to the fanfic then Lelouch rules one world; now he rules two. Hell, the title aims for a theme.**

 **I also contacted a Beta to grammar check the fanfic. The only problem is he has exam so my grammar still going to be crap at the moment. I'll try my best to write, sorry for the diffuculty reading.**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3-It Time for the Return of Zero

**Gate: Thus Britannia Liberated There!**

 **Chapter 3: It's time for the return of Zero**

 **A/N: Let me just say, sorry for the delay and I will not post for a while. I got a few fanfic to get back to, ⅓ done with my Code Reaction, planned out the next chapter of Alternate Rebellion and Nothing or Forever. Those are the next fanfics to be posted.**

 **About the idea of Warhammer 40k, other crossovers, and xenophobia. Japan is going to be pissed off by the Sadera Empire for their actions but not to the point of Warhammer kill all aliens. It more of a lighter version of the public reactions in World at War(another Gate fanfic). The rest of the world would be curious about a magical Gate opening up.**

 **Lelouch wants people to see him as an Immortal Emperor of Earth but not a God. But after looking into Warhammer 40k wiki, We can imagine how that works. I will try to give Gate a proper cause and effect, unlike canon Gate. I will also try to give the Gateverse a fighting chance(extra magical element and adapting to new enemies) because how bored would you get if there isn't any challenge?**

 **Crossover**

 **Mass Effect: If I want another Gate fanfic I'll go with Mass Effect until Lelouch starts dealing with the Reaper when it turns into Black Knights vs. Britannia instead of medieval vs. Scifi.**

 **Halo: It more in line with Humanity fighting the galaxy or just the species in the Orion Arm to a bloody standstill. There going to be a lot of tactical thinking require for it.**

 **Star War: It can go either way because they're a handful of fanfic exploring such a possibility. Least likely for me to do a cross about.**

 **RWBY: There a few but none are Emperor Lelouch. Just either Lelouch get reborn and/or become Zero. How about conquering Remnant?**

* * *

Lelouch kept his eyes on the screen and spotted a horseman within the Gate barking orders.

"The way he's dress and armor. It signifies a high ranking official", Lelouch spoke to himself,"Sniper team designation S45. I want eyes on the target shouting orders. If it appears he's commanding a charge, shoot his horse. If he's still rallying, I want one of you to shoot to wound."

"Yes, your majesty."

'That scares them', Lelouch anticipate,'if that doesn't work. Then sustained fire from heavy and light arms will make them go deaf and break. The ground in front of them shall turn into a grave by the end of it. They most likely retreat before that.'

* * *

"Fall back! Fall back!",the imperial general orders. He knows their no victory nor glory here,'To hell with it!'

He isn't brain dead. The metal giants are fortified and it isn't worth risking it. His heavy siege weapons and ballistics may be the only hope they have to even out the odds. He has a strange gut feeling as if the lives of ten of thousands of men will be extinguished if he attempts to attack.

He heard stories about giants, whether it humanoid, nature, or beast. The advantage is that giants are slow, simpleminded, and lack discipline; yet the advance legion is wipe out far too quickly. They wear armor but aren't as heavily; the one in this world nor carry such high-quality weapons that don't extend beyond a tree or a piece of metal. None of them can fly from what he heard and perform magic. The battlefield tells a different story as rods or staffs could be the cause of the destruction he witnesses. There far too many variables to assume these metal giants are the same in his world. They formed a shield formation for God's sake! What giants are smart enough to even do that!

"We need to set up fortification! I want a rear guard!",Tiberius raise his spear once he reaches the midway mark of the Gate,"Pigman and globin! Station yourself at the edge of the black void! Orcs and soldiers! To the front! Form shield wall! I want archers and fire mages to provide support! Summoners ready the stone golems."

It may not defeat the metal army but it will hold them. The heavy Orcs and Golems will, in theory, match the strength of those giants. The smaller and faster pigman and globin will poke and prongs at any weak points. Then the fire mages will melt the giants. Finally, the men of Sadera will show how the tactics of the legion fair.

It's a sound tactic to buy time and see, from afar, what the enemies are capable of. There too many unknown to rush in especially when the advance force are wiped out. He needs to sacrifice hundreds to aid the ten of thousands. Maybe the tide will turn if he figures out how his brother was defeated so easily?

"When the horn sound! Retreat! For now, hold off the enemies! Those who fall back before the horn will be executed for cowardliness!",the general threatens and receives a wave of affirmation before retreating with the rest of the army.

The soldiers both human and nonhuman knew they will die if they move back and where they stand. The vision of plunder and honor is long gone as the sight of a metal wall which moment ago, annihilated their best soldiers in 20 minutes. What left is fear as even the most bloodthirsty of orcs shook in horror and the discipline of legionnaires waiver. They know they're going to die regardless and waited for the enemy.

* * *

A lone figure stood in front of a black and white knightmare with a yellow accent in an underground hangar of a military base on the west side of Tokyo. The base named was alive with activity, more so than ever before. The only time it been this busy is during both Black Rebellion with the first to supply reinforcement, which has been wipeout by the Gawain and the second as a secondary HQ after the FLEIJA took out the Government Bureau.

The person was going to be the next Zero. At least not until the training is over and the ceremony of Immortal-Emperor Lelouch passing the title of Zero and CEO of the Black Knight to the proper successor. The new Zero was similar to Lelouch's but with changes to many areas of the wardrobe.

The new Zero has the same cape and helmet, but the similarity ends there. The iconic helmet appears bigger, not drastically, only obviously with closer inspection. The reason being is a number of technology places into the extra space is worth millions of Britannian pounds in research and development. It can act as a gas mask, filtering out toxic fumes if the worst were to happen or cushioning trauma from small arms, fragmentation, and debris. The helmet can still be penetrated with bullets like the 7.62 mm if fire directly.

There a facial scanner which can tell the expression of someone that is lying, being truthful, or their emotions. It can also accurately recognize faces and pull up a brief profile of who Zero talking to from the international database. It very helpful to address someone directly and 'remember' the hundreds of people Zero will meet traveling.

Then the voice modifier which can distort the wearer's voice, adjust their tone and amplify it when needed in a large crowd setting, making it clear and understandable. The voice modifier also carries several helpful features like translating Zero voice seemingly into another language and translating the person's voice into a language, namely Japanese, which Zero understand perfectly. Zero helmet also has a mute setting, GPS, communication system, noise canceling, and a multitude of other features. The new symbol of freedom can even call people by merely using eyes and voice command to navigate the HUD system. The best way to describe it is what happen when you put google glasses, a smartphone, a gas mask, military hardware including infrared red and night vision into one package that Lelouch would dream of having back in the day. There also the greatest and most important feature, a small opening at the bottom of the mask for a retractable straw to extend out of if Zero gets thirsty.

The outfit Zero wear is a far cry from Lelouch's. Lelouch designs it as a last minute article to rescue Suzaku, disguise himself, and mock nobility. The new Zero has time to create and develop to tailor what the person under the mask want. It the desire to be a grandmaster, a figure of power and respect. In place of the noble jumpsuit is a militaristic armor reflecting a knight of old with modern designs. The upper portion of the body has a metallic black breastplate with shoulder pads. The part of the breastplate protecting the chest is larger and thicker, while the lower half is thinner and more flexible until struck. The right side has a white painted geass symbol on it. The forearms and hands are covers by gauntlets of the same black metallic color.

The armor is made of light and durable Schrötter Steel used in Alexander units. The part of the body not covered in armor is a long sleeve and pants in tyrian purple. Then there steel toe boots that reach below Zero knees. The overall weight including the cape is a surprising 20 Lbs. The last wearer couldn't lift that much, unlike the new Zero who display far better physical attribute.

On Zero hip is a traditional Japanese sword, namely a katana. An elegant, mostly ceremonial weapon with black blades with the kanji for zero and violet handle. Zero also carry a sidearm with personal preference being the SIG P226 with black frame and pearl accent.

"Call R2", Zero orders with the mute setting on the helmet to keep the conversation private,"Access code CC50S3."

It only took seconds for Lelouch to respond,"Great timing. I need you to be fielded asap."

A small profile of Lelouch appears in the right corner of Zero masks.

"Wait? Now? Why?",Zero was surprised.

"There been an issue on the news", Lelouch answer.

"That what I'm calling you for. The invasion?"

"A horde of fantasy creature attacked and recently been push back. They left a few hundred rear guard to cover their retreat", he explains calmly,"The threat has been pacified and I only need you and the Lancelot Overreach to rescue one of my men."

The Emperor relay a video clip of a man in his 20s, casual clothes messy and bloodied, being halted away by a group of 'Romans'. It was followed by a photo ID.

"His name is Agent, Dave Anderson. He was tasked with keeping guard over Ginza Square when the Gate appear. He saves fought bravely to protect my people. Yet, he was overpowered despite his best effort."

"Why not send a rescue team?",Zero asked, wondering why Lelouch explaining this intel to the symbol of the Black Knights.

"I am", the white Emperor answer bluntly,"You're the rescue team."

Zero blinked,"What?"

"It time for us to plant the seed for the return of a symbol, a legend", the White Emperor announced,"It's time for the return of Zero."

* * *

 **Z-01/O Lancelot Overreach**

 **Credited to WorldWanderer2.0 with add-on technology for this fanfic.**

 **First fanfic appearance: Code Geass: Demon Child. Chapter 19.**

 **Model number: Z-01/O**

 **Nickname: Lancelot Overreach, Lancelot**

 **Unit type: Prototype General-Purpose KMF**

 **Generation: 9th**

 **Developed from: Z-01Z Lancelot Albion**

 **Developed into: TBA(To Be Announced)**

 **Variants: TBA(To Be Announced)**

 **Manufacturer: Camelot**

 **Operators: Holy Empire of Britannia; Order of the Black Knights; UFN**

 **Known Pilots: Zero II**

 **Power-plant: Yggdrasil Drive**

 **Armor: Tungsten, Sakuradite**

 **Fixed Armaments:**

 **4 x Slash Harkens (2x arm-mounted and 2x hip-mounted)**

 **2 x Maser Vibration Swords**

 **2 x Hand Palm-mounted Hadron Cannons - Can fire continuous beams or spherical-shaped blasts in bursts.**

 **1x Chest-mounted Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon (a.k.a. Zero Beam) - Can be fired without the prism for a concentrated attack.**

 **2 x Wing-mounted Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields - Can fire large deadly blasts of green-colored lasers.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

 **Druid System**

 **Factsphere Sensor**

 **Landspinner Propulsion System**

 **Blaze Luminous energy shielding**

 **Energy Wing**

 **Cockpit Ejection System**

 **AI Support System - A pilot-assisting AI system that helps the inexperienced pilot in controlling the KMF coordinating the use of multiple systems. It is integrated with the Druid System. The AI also have a personality of its own. It replicates the mannerism and voice of a deceased high school girl. Her name is Shirley Fenette.**

 **Uplink System: The Uplink is a wireless connection between Zero helmet system and the knightmare. Zero can use it to truly see through the eyes of his knightmare and feel what going on around him. It merges human and machine as one coherent unit like never before. It unlike the BRS system used by Wyvern-0, which only hack the pilot brain to perform superhuman feats.**

 **Optional Equipment:**

 **2 x Super VARIS Rifles**

 **History/technical notes:**

 **The Z-01/O Lancelot Overreach is the one of the latest of KMFs to bear the Lancelot name and one that was supposed to be piloted by Kururugi Suzaku, aka the "new" Zero. The basic design of Lancelot Overreach stems from its predecessor, the Z-01Z Lancelot Albion, but thanks to cooperative work between Lloyd Asplund, his assistant Cécile Croomy, and Rakshata Chawla, it also incorporates some offensive and defensive capabilities of the 8th generation KMF Shinkirō. Like the Shinkirō, the Lancelot Overreach can fire off its Zero Beam from its chest-mounted cannon and its two Hadron Cannons, and form up Absolute Defense Territory energy shield barriers but with a minor distinction; the complex maintenance of plotting the trajectories of incoming projectiles and shifts the shields accordingly can optionally be done through an A.I. computer in the Druid System which frees up the pilot's hands to focus on the objective at hand. However, in adapting some of Shinkirō's main strengths, it has also adapted the Shinkirō's main weaknesses as well. Fortunately, it is a calculated risk that is balanced out by the Lancelot Overreach offensive capabilities at long to mid-range, such as firing off all its projectile weapons simultaneously or separately, and offensive maneuvers for close quarters combat with its four Slash Harkens and two Maser Vibration Swords. The pilot can manually fire off all or separately its projected weapons or leave it up to an A.I. computer in the Druid System to coordinating, tracking, and fire on targets.**

 **Regular colors: white, black, and yellow.**

* * *

 **A/N: Did anyone notice I try not to mention Zero as he or she? Or even Suzaku? So yes, the first person who going to enter the gate is in fact Zero. Only to plant the seed of a mysterious savior, the new Zero. It also because Zero has a scanner to local that single agent.**

 **I already have an R2 fanfic and all the new tech I came up with is written with the different being there no technological(namely War) stagnation under Lelouch rule unlike the headcanon of what rule under Nunnally is like.**

 **Poor Imperial, rekted by the Guren and Lancelot in a single day. Or are they? The person under the mask isn't Suzaku and I places hint into who it is. For started, Why does the AI that sound and act like Shirley?**

 **I can't post for a while because of college and my other fanfics. But in the meantime, I realize I'm not going to be good with military stuff even with extensive studying but I do enjoy learning history and other culture. I watch Metatron, Skallagrim, and Shadiversity to gain insight nowadays. While I grew up watching the History Channel before it turns into entertainment crap about 'experts' finding aliens and bigfoot. So when I come back to this fanfic, there going to be parallel to Earth because Falmart isn't the only continent on it world. I plan for Asian, middle eastern, American(North and South), and reference to African.**

 **I'm not overdoing it so I won't turn off some people. Like, do anyone knows what the Songhai Empire is? No? I don't either, but I will add it in after Lelouch conquers Falmart. Same for Chinese, Mongol, Japan, and a mixture of Southeast Asia. Then there will be a story element from a Madhouse anime call Drifter. It essentially a water down and more comical version of Gate and Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Yes, I realize how much of a filler part of this chapter is. Half of it is describing Zero new outfits and the rest is author notes and knightmare specs. I wanted to introduce the new Zero.**

 **I need to go now, got work and no, Suzaku is male and DS is not part of the harem.**

 **Read and Review, please**!


	4. Chapter 4-Victory in the Gate

**Gate chapter 4**

 **Victory in the Gate**

 **A/N:Hopefully this fanfic become my most followed and fav. I'm honestly not surprise by how popular it got.**

 **Sorry for the lack of posting on all my fanfics. Finals and work been killing me. At the moment, I got another final to head to. Here a new chapter and read/review please. Hopefully I can post more once things settle down.**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

* * *

" I'm going to save an agent because I happen to have a scanner?",Zero jump into the Overreach,"While I'm looking into his background; why did he change his name?"

"He changes it to show his allegiance. It was entirely unnecessary but he's been loyal since my rise as Zero. The concept of race and nationality is irrelevant to him and many others I employed. I wish I could say the same for half of the Black Knights and most of the core members".Lelouch reminisces," Then their the ten of millions which still oppose me for varying reason but lack the funds and will to become a serious threat. It only a matter of a few generations until I gain absolute power. I can't quite simply Geass my problem away even if I try."

"True", Zero acknowledge,"Geass has its limits. The forces are aware of my arrival?"

"Yes, Once you reach F-4 and enter what beyond. I want you to never let your guard down", Lelouch warned,"Otherwise, The communication shall be cut off between us and I wouldn't know what going on. At least that what I theorize about the structure if it anything like traveling into a deep underground tunnel or underwater"

"I saw the footage. There just an ancient army", Zero commented with a smile under the mask,"I'll record what on the other end and rescue your agent. It's a cake walk."

"If you die because of flying boulders or magical damakku. I can't bring you back from C-World", Lelouch spoke,"Make sure he come back alive Shirley."

"No problem Lulu!",a familiar female voice exclaimed cheerfully,"Always glad to help."

"Magic? I expected it but don't turn my AI against me", Zero spoke.

"Get back to work Zero", Before cutting off he said," I'm warning you If you knightmare will self-destruct it sakuradite core, disintegrating you and everything within 100 m. The official report shall be a failed rescue mission by an undisclosed royal guard. No one will know about Zero nor the enemies will get ahold of modern technology. Yes, I'm aware of how primitive they are. My order still stand. Be careful."

"Then you'll need to find a new Zero and I'll die the same way I live: as nothing", Zero utter with a slightly depressed tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Lelouch Office**

* * *

"Why do you still trust Zero?",CC stood at the doorway to the Emperor office in a green gown,"The person under the mask left us."

"No, I betray my replace. It wasn't until I brought the person back when I gained my activated my Code got activated."

"You're not worried about what may happen?"

"No, not at all", the former Zero shook his head,"What I fear most at the moment is Kaguya realizing those smoke and fire billowing out the city isn't from the invaders."

"Cecilia", the Emperor spoke softly,"Will you please distract her while I come up with a lie or escape?"

"What in it for me?",CC cross her arms and stared at the Emperor violet eyes.

"What can I possibly do to up the payment?",Lelouch rubbed his forehand in annoyances. The Emperor already allow his 1st Empress unlimited amount of pizza, cheese-kuns, and whatever else she likes. CC already living lavishly and their really nothing else Lelouch couldn't give her that she didn't receive.

"I want a back massage tonight", she walks off swaying her hips,"Maybe I'll repay you if you do a good enough job."

"What can I tell her that wouldn't guarantee death", Lelouch breathed out. He estimates at most 3 days to come up with a perfect explanation for his action or prolong it by fleeing. Unless she currently watching the news and her keen eyes would spot obvious sight of Lelouch battlefield tactics and the Guren destroying everything. Then he only has 3 minutes to get the hell out of theirs. Even someone with a subtitle of 'Demon Emperor' by his opponent can't match a woman hellish fury.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero set the Overreach at the entrance of area designation, F-4, the Gate. The purple/black knightmare was prepping for launch as the AI, Shirley, analyze the enemies within the black void.

"Scanner shows a century's worth of legionnaire, a few hundred non-humans, and 2 stone golems?",she reported,"Lulu wasn't kidding about fantasy creatures."

"Do they post any threat?",Zero asked.

"According to all the data gathered. The look-alike Romans and the fantasy creatures shouldn't pose a threat. But it's unknown what kind of magical capability the hostiles process", She answered,"I figure if the golems are an indication than bases on popular literature interpretation; a mystical element is definitely present. I recommend wiping out the leftover forces from a distance."

"But Lelouch need survivors," the symbol of rebellion rebutted.

"Unfortunately, Unless we have the Akatsuki Raiden and use it nonlethal means. We don't have any way to take down squishy humans and nonhuman without the inconvenience of death."

"I'm just going to speed past them before they know what happened. Is that okay?"

"Fine, I recommend breaking the sound barrier to lower the chance for them to react. It also great data collecting to see if the Gate will amplify the sound like an actual tunnel."

"Could the PSI kill them?"

"Nope", the AI responded happily,"I bet one of the scientists would find the experiment helpful."

* * *

The leftover imperial waited impatiently for the metal monsters to change or the retreat to sound. It hasn't been long but the anxiety was getting to them and the rearguard was tense. Maybe their brethren are finished fortifying?

But alas, their chances are gone when the purple giants with it ethereal, violet wings launched faster than any of them can react. It knight-like armor was on the other side of the Gate as 50,000+ imperials are now fortified and in shock as they gaze upon a massive knight in purple armor and wings. It wields massive, purple swords on both hands with the intend to kill anything in its path.

General Tiberius didn't have the chance to order a barrage of arrows, boulders, and magical energy like he planned to. Instead, he jaw dropped at the armored figure overhead.

At the same time, the rear units within the Gate were clutching their ears in pain, trying to make sense of what happened. It noted that sonic booms are measured in pounds per square foot at 2,116 psf/14.7 psi. The effect didn't kill most of them but it certainly ruptured eardrums and maybe cause lung damage depending on the humanoid species. The casualty is the elderly centurion who has a heart attack from the sound which rivals that of thunderstorms. It wasn't like they will recover faster than a handful of knightmares under Lelouch order to capture the few hundreds of Saderans. The twin stone golems exploded as antiKMF rounds blew them apart.

Zero was in awe of the miles upon miles of greenery and briefly ignore the 10 of thousands of soldiers and a few hundred wyvern riders.

"Whoa", the soon to be CEO of the Black Knight uttered in amazement before the AI manually jerk the Overreach to the right as the Wyverns swarm toward the Lancelot.

"Focus!"

"Right!",Zero responded,"Did you detected him up yet? More importantly, can you stream this to the Crown?"

The Overreach easily outmaneuvers and outrun the air units as it AI scans the ground below. The occasional stray arrows and clunk of rocks were either too slow or weak to do anything to the 9th generation frame.

"Scanning still not complete and I can't get in contact with the crown", Shirley explained calmly," Lulu right! We'll cut off."

"Take your time, this is actually pretty easy. What was Lelouch worry about?",Zero kept evading and killing everything coming near him. Zero could slaughter all of the ground forces with ease but the embodiment of nothingness has a problem. The possibility of killing the person intended to be saved and slandering the image of Zero. The symbol of freedom wants to be an image of respect and freedom, who try to avoid as much bloodshed as possible. If Zero was really out to slaughter these invaders, then the Zero beam would have been used and the 300 soon to be prisoners should be dead by now.

Even the Wyvern Riders have it 'easy' compared to what Lelouch or god forbid, Kallen would have done if the lack of survivors on the other side indicate anything.

Zero cleave the flying creatures with ease. Being outnumbered several hundred to 1 could have been a death sentence-no, fix that-it is a death sentence to the riders as those who aren't killed by the graceful dance of the overreach dual blades, find himself pummeling to their deaths. Every swing takes down another and another. It started to rain blood and body parts of creatures and humans.

Finally, on Zero HUD, the Agent was located with a small detachment near the rear of the mass of soldiers. Soldiers that can't do anything but watch as any projectile weapons merely get evaded. It as if the giant, flying knight is mocking them for their inefficiency.

"Keep firing!",Tiberius order in vain when in a blur, it wants from remaining within the airspace of the Gate to landing in the last place he wants; right in front of Prince Zolzal convoy.

The first prince was attempting to retreat with the slave and loots. The moment that metal monster appears, he had to leave the battlefield in a haste.

The crown prince sneered in annoyance as his carriage and Praetorian Guards head to the nearest outpost to bring news and the meager spoils to the Capital.

"Look out!",One of the guardsmen shouted as right in front of them is the monster in violet armor.

The Saderan army watch in horror as the monster was pointing it massive blade at the carriage of their prince, holding him hostage. Tiberius halted the archers and mages or else he'll hit the prince. Tiberius was the worry if he orders a charge with his army, then he may create an opening for the rest of the giants on the other side. That not considering if the violet knight would execute the prince. So far, it stood in place and hopefully, Sadera finest can take it down.

The crown prince got out of his carriage and with gritted teeth,"What are you doing?! Attack!"

The elite guards immediately charge the giant. They attack its legs and throw spears toward it chest and head. Predictability, it bounces off the armor with the damage being tiny scratches.

The giant slowly walks forward as the Praetorians uselessly scratched the paint, not yet getting the idea. Maybe what they're attacking is far out of their league. Even when they try to slide their gladius or spear in between the 'plates', it either too tightly sealed or it still has no effect. Even blunt weapons and cavalry charges did nothing.

The monster now has one of it monstrous sword mere inches from the prince's face as he stood frozen in fear.

In a burst of courage or arrogance he screamed,"I'm the crown prince, Zolzal El Caesar! You shall respect my authority! Your world belong to me! I will not be intimidated by a dumb giant playing a knight! I shall rule! I shall-"

He was cut off when a loud squealing noise from the giant cause him and anyone nearby to cover their ears in pain. Zero was fortunate to be isolated from the makeshift acoustic weapon.

"He talks too much", Zero spoke,"I give it a 90% chance he's important. Should we take him with us, Shirley?"

Zero turns off the MVS pointed at the man and use the blunt of the blade to knock him to the ground and pin him with the Knightmare massive foot. By then, Shirley has stopped using the onboard speakers to create a nonlethal acoustic weapon to pacify the hostiles around them. It one of the surprise benefit of having an AI. An AI can wire the systems within a knightmare to do more than the intended uses.

"The primary objective is to bring back the agent. Everything else is optional", she responded as she sends the location of the agent. Who just so happen to be right of them with his arms shackled in a wooden cage. It was sitting on top of a horse-drawn cart with the rider falling off in fear; attempting to flee. Agent Anderson was unconscious as Zero use the other sword to cut off the top. putting back one of the blades, Zero grab the man out of the cage and slowly place him in the now open hatch of the cockpit.

A few of the guards try to attack at that moment only to get a warning in the form of Zero putting slightly more pressure on Zolzal. The prince grunted in pain as he now could barely breathe, his free arm weakly push the metal foot.

"What should I do with you?",Zero contemplated as the man squirt underneath the Overreach feet. Crush him? Capture him? Let him go? What would Lelouch do?

* * *

 **A/N: When the hell did I say Zero is Suzaku? SpheresOfLonging and Imperator's slave(please post the next His Britannia fanfic please. I'm dying of anticipation). I should mention I do hide some story element in knightmare specs or technology specs like I do in my Demon Child fanfic. Look like I found the two or more reader who skips the specs.**

 **I also learn a sonic boom can't kill you even if you're mere inches from it. Fun tidbit.**

 **HolyKnight5: That's a great idea.**

 **Anyone is welcome to keep sending in ideas. It doesn't need to be Code Geass, it can be historical because even with the fact I legitimately enjoy learning other people's culture, I'm still one person who bound to make mistakes or overlook important details. I'm more history nerd than military. So military stuff, I wouldn't get into much detail about.**

 **I will try to keep Zero identity a secret as long as possible unless someone already figures it out. It hard not to use he or she pronoun and no Zero isn't transgender, I'm not pulling an SJW. It could be Nunnally...Akito...Rivalz...Oldrin Zevon...Arthur….a completely new OC...An OC in one of my other fanfic...even Dog Zero...or Dio Brando.**

 **I could as well write a romance hint without anyone knowing the gender because here a little hint between Yaoi(long story), Yuri(Not ashamed), and regular pairing…*whisper* They are the same romance stuff with change pronouns and if lemon is involved 'part' which are added or missing. Otherwise, it the same sh*t.**

 **So sasano idea of imperial queen zero may not be that far off. I'm still not admitting who Zero is. It also to throw people off from guessing the right gender because in any fandom, the character could be completely straight(Suzaku*cough*Lelouch) and they're still paired together.**

 **An important question to any Japanese speakers.**

 **What Japanese for Moon Origin or The Origin of the Moon? Because I don't trust google translate.**

 **I'm trying hard to create the other continents and land of the Gateverse. I would like it if it has Moon or something alluring to night related stuff like stars or darkness. It doesn't have to be exactly, Moon Moon Origin one fits into the lore I'm creating and it will seem familiar because here a huge hint to one of the continent.**

 **仁王 vs. Gæst Mod vs..Loptborð.**

 **I already know I made mistakes in copying and pasting translations.**


	5. Chapter 5-The Preparation

**Chapter 5: The Preparation**

 **A/N: Okay, I made it longer and just to let everyone know. I was hard at work on my college work and my other fanfic. As well as making background lore for post-R2 Code Geass and Gate. I can honestly say, Ghost in the Gate is where I got the expand the world beyond Falmart idea from. But politics in Code Geass work differently from the semi-realism of Ghost Recon. You'll know when the fanfic reached a certain point involving the capital and a joke I been holding on to for a while.**

 **Let just say, I thought out most of the civilization and not everything going to be curb stomped everything in sight. Britannia and ally could, especially if Lelouch truly comes down to them with their full might. That wouldn't make sense at all from any standpoint other than genocide those filthy Xenos. Dear God-Emperor I love the Warhammer fandom. The only thing denser than the lore are history textbooks and as epic as the comment sections is well...Code Geass(especially Lelouch and epic speeches).**

 **I was busy with classes but on the plus side, I have some background on how to craft a few realistic civilizations.**

 **And another Code Geass fic! YES!**

 **I do have two interesting crossover idea for Gate.**

 **GatexFull Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **Who need General Hazama and RT3 when you got Roy Mustang and his subordinate...and maybe the Elrics. It has just been so long since I watched it. It going to be slightly fairer than most Gate fic because what I can recall, it's between WW1 and WW2 tech since the tank in** **Briggs is more advanced than the one seen in the original FMA.**

 **GatexRWBY**

 **A Gate opens up during the vytal festival but this time, the primitive army didn't get far as Artesian reinforcements and Huntsman and huntresses from across the four kingdoms fought back the invaders. Now the people of Remnant got a chance to expand into the world untouched by Grimm. I can use this as the time to write use Qrow(favorite RWBY character) as an MC in the fic. Because I love team RWBY, CRVY, and JNPR but there no way they can get in unless they found the Gate first.**

 **The funny thing is at an angle, both fanfics involve conquest(Thing about the Homunculus) or in Remnant case, Colonization.**

* * *

"How was your flight, your majesty?",Zero walked down the hallway with the Emperor,"I would imagine Lady Kaguya gives you a lot of trouble for collateral."

Jeremiah, the royal guard captain, walked behind his Emperor and the masked person. His presence is for security reasons and to use his geass canceller if Lelouch needed further questioning of the VIP. Zero was there because the AI in the helmet could record the 'interrogation' and keep it private.

"True,"Lelouch visibly shiver thanking it was just them heading down a long hallway of the prison which used to house former rebels.

The destination was an interrogation room with the VIP Zero captured,"There wasn't anything I could say to calm her beside sorry. I was fortunate because she was in a better mood."

"Did your Code make the the slap mark disappear and give you infinite stamina in bed afterward?",Zero joked,"Why don't you expand your harem, your majesty?"

"Love is power and I won't force someone to marry me based on political standing", He answered,"If I did than Tianzi and the Maid of Orlean, Leila Malcal, would have been forced into a loveless marriage when their heart belongs to someone else."

"Fair enough", Zero understood,"And sorry for only giving you a week to learn Latin."

Lelouch walks over to the control panel and slides an ID card,"I got the basic and intermediate within a week."

"Shirley? Our VIP still in place?",Zero asked.

"Heart rate remains stable and he seems to be on edge", she responded,"I recommend precaution."

The metal door slides open as the VIP set at a table with his recently finished meal.

Lelouch nodded at the General and set in the chair in front of the table with Zero standing beside him. Jeremiah to the left of his majesty with arm crossed.

"I hope you made the right choice Zero", Lelouch asked as he stares into the enemy general eyes with geass activated and spoke the Flamart language,"Tell me everything you know!"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

The Lancelot Overreach feet remain planted on the prince's chest and reach down to grab the protesting royal.

"We'll take him with us", Zero smiled,"Are you in agreement Shirley?"

"Yep let's-Wait...someone on horseback heading toward us", Shirley pulls up an image of a lone rider heading toward them, yelling in a Latin like language.

"What is he saying?", Zero questioned,"Do you think it latin?"

"Good observation! Give me-done!",the AI exclaimed,"It appears does appear to be latin and I think he's saying 'let him be free'? No, let him go."

"Translation error?"

The figure got off his horse and yelled wildly as he points at the prisoner in his hand and at himself.

"More like different dialect," she analyzes,"I think he wants to sacrifice himself. He's must be a high ranking military official just like how the blonde in our hands could be a nobleman. Objectively speaking, it's a great idea if we take both of them."

"Take both?"

"A military official and a noble or prince. We can force peace and cooperation by bantering the two."

"But he's offering himself in place of this man,"Zero looks at the blonde-possible noble/prince as he punched the metal finger,"It honorable to offer one life for another. I would do the same in Lelouch place."

"And?",Shirley snaps back reminding Zero that this Shirley isn't the same one,"They have no leverage. We can wipe them out right now Zero and return a hero to our Lelouch with two high-level captives. There's no need to play the honor card. What going to happen here will affect the future. A quick end to what may escalate into a war. A war has no room for honor when both sides are doing everything they can to undermine the other with the least casualty or by ever mean of victory."

"...",Zero thought about it. He drops the noble/prince and reaches for the high ranking military official,"I still think we can have room for the honor. The local here wouldn't trust us if we betray what may be the first negotiation between us."

"Understood Zero", she responded but with less of the preppy attitude,"What if that guy the one in charge of all this?

"We can still try to negotiate peace", Zero reasoned as the blonde prince/noble scatter away and into the protection of his guards,"It still possible."

It wasn't long until Zero flow back to the Gate but more slowly with no resistances from the enemies. The Roman like soldiers and fantasy creatures were all tense according to Shirley scan, otherwise, they remain in place as the Overreach made it way into the marble structure.

Upon reaching the halfway point where the three hundred enemies combatant is captured; hundreds of weapons littered the ground.A short moment later the AI spoke up.

"It appears the Japanese soldiers are enraged, more so than the Britannia", Shirley started to show enhance an image of a few areas of interest. It was captured from a drone hovering over the gate.

One was the pile of civilians bodies, most of which are Japanese. Below the pile is Japanese and Black Knights soldiers weeping at the scene. The bodies bring back bad memories for many including Zero.

'At least the Britannia didn't have the bodies look half-eater. Blow up, yes', Zero scowled in disgust,"This is just as bad as what the Britannia military did only, they wouldn't stack bodies like that nor plant a flag on top."

"Once, we reach the midpoint, communication was re-established and well...You may want to see this", She pulls up a video of the few hundreds Roman soldiers and creatures marching out of the Gate. The majority of them are unarmed while a few carried their weapons either concealed or in the air. Zero slow down the knightmare and watched.

The Japanese soldiers all have a look of utter fury in their eyes. It as if they want an excuse to shoot them.

And they got their reason. One of them try to make a break for it and ran back into the Gate only to be gunned down.

The bullet enters the upper back and right below his heart. The man responsible ran up to the fallen man as he continues to crawl toward the Gate. Only to unload an entire magazine from a Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle into the man. He reloaded soon after.

The event has the various reaction, many remain silent, a small portion of his comrade cheered openly for him, and a few including Lelouch was trying to get him back in line.

"DIE YOU IMPERIAL PIECE OF SHIT! DIE!",He yelled at the corpse as all the Roman soldiers nearby look on with fear and speaking quietly in their language.

"What is this magic?"

They saw holes created by a fire staff which creates invisible holes and the sound of thunder. It discards metal casing each flash of fire and bypasses the iron armor like paper.

"Is this what what killed the others?"

"It was a mistake to come here. Look at the glass towers! Look at all these metal giants! We can't win!"

"What was the senate thinking?"

One Sadaran, believing there still a chance if they all just rush them. Now that the metal giants part away to reveal men in strange mask and armor.

"We can still fight them! We can't die here! They will ransom us and we'll-", his words were cut short as his head was blown off by a handgun. The man had enough of the mass of 'Romans' and brought up his assault rifle at the crowd intending to mow them down.

It was intercepted by an MVS sword from a red knightmare, the Lancelot Divine Grail. The purple flat of the purple sword impale itself into the ground and was mere inches from the barrel of the gun.

"Enough soldiers!",the voice, belonging to Oldrin Zevon commanded,"This is a warning to you and anyone else willing to break rank again!"

The Japanese soldier walked away only to be arrested moments later by the military police. The scene looks as if the 'Roman' could escape once every soldier decides to turn their gun on each other. At the moment, Zero fear that what would happen if Japan got ahold of the prisoners. IT was rumored that Japanese and Black Knights give no quarter to every 'Roman' they encounter.

"Is this what Lelouch wanted me to fix", Zero look at the video and spoke to Shirley,"He succeeds in freeing the world and now I must help mend it. I can't fault how the Japanese feel. Japan anger can only be quelled in the blood of those responsible. I predict I must give it to them when I'm sworn in as the next Zero."

"Let's hurry Zero", She prompted,"We can't keep them waiting."

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Interrogation Room**

 **Transcript from Shirley**

* * *

"What your name and rank?"

"Tiberius Maximianus, the proud general of expedition legions I to XI and Prince Diablo most trusted advisor."

"Why don't you have a middle initial like the others?"

"Because my family believes we can achieve what we want without the God's blessing and it holds true thus far. The belief that man is their own masters."

"Are all the middle name related to Gods in your world?"

"Yes."

"Why did you attack us?"

"Because we shall spread the glory of Sadara and his majesty Emperor Molt to the Gate barbarians. The new land and power will help us keep up with the outside threats."

"How large is your Empire? How many soldiers? Your government structure?"

"We rule a continent that measures in thousand of legions. Our total troop is within the hundred of thousands, if not near a million counting the nonhumans. We'll rule by our Emperor Molt Augustus and the Senators in Sadara."

"What about the other lands?"

"We use to come into trouble with the single god worshippers of the Amululuk Caliphate in our colonies, the fearsome Nulubekla, and the savages of Awokarawona decades ago. We also have friendly trade agreement with the Xinzhan Empire to the east of us and the north-west is the 3 mini continents of the Tsukihime, Ríocht Aontaithe, and Finoden. There also smaller islands and other kingdoms that we fear far less than the Chao Lands, which real name is a taboo on its own. There also the many islands in the great ocean", the prisoner explained perfectly.

"This just got more interesting...tell me about magic?",Lelouch spoke out loud.

"Magic can only be harnessed by a few to it full potential but most species can use it, some better than other. I don't know much about it other than we'll recently try to militarize it."

"How powerful are the other nations?"

"Amululuk was once our greatest rival but gone quiet lately. Xinzhan armies and manpower heavily outnumber us but they don't care about expanding beyond their land. The mini-continents of Tsukihime, Ríocht Aontaithe, and Finoden produce some of the finest warriors but are heavily outnumbered, "the sadaran general listed out calmly," The Nulubekla themselves aren't as significant but their land is unbearable, many legions fell to diseases and the heat than the enemy. It wasn't worth the effort in the end. The Awokarawona isn't a unified continent nor a collection of few but large kingdoms. Their mostly small tribes with few cities are well versed in fighting like cowards and the home to the most powerful magic users. We try to conquest them but the oceans are far too treacherous."

"The Chao Land? Tell me about it?"

"I-I can't...it-it", Tiberius try to look away but failed.

"Is he breaking the Geass? Tell me!",the Emperor was shocked someone resisting his geass but press on.

"It's a place where true evil resides, where unholy beings call home. Where the unspeakable happens and shall curse you even if the land is inside like I have. Its name is.., the sentence never finished as the general fell to his side.

The VIP fainted. AS the 3 occupants in the room suddenly felt the temperature drop significantly and the lights flicker for a few seconds.

"Strange, As he spoke more of it, the more his eyes dilate. He's sweating profusely but what shocking is how his eyes focus on something in the corner of the room", the AI mentioned causing even the lion-hearted Jeremiah to scan the room with dual blades ready only to find nothing.

"Shirley! Stop that!",Zero yelled and thought it's best if he spends the night at a temple to cleanse whatever evil felt by the others.

"No really! It as if he saw a demon. No counting your majesty."

"Call in security! Have him moved and I want to see the camera footage of this interview. More importantly, sweep this room!",Lelouch yelled out in frustration as he hurries out the room. His code flares momentarily.

* * *

 **Inauguration of Zero**

 **Outside the Stadium**

* * *

Within less than 8 km from Shinjuku, the Gate itself have a large titanium wall with tiny slit at eye level which allows the soldiers to see if any of the enemies are advancing covered the entrance completely. The amount of heavy weaponry pointed would make anyone think they're holding back a fictional kaiju and not a bunch of ancient soldiers with an overinflated ego. Especially with 1 whole km of Ginza being devoid of civilians.

A hadron cannon is set up in front of the entrance if warnings and oversaturated fire from the heavy weaponry failed to somehow halt the invaders. If a red beam of death can stop the advance once then it can do the same again and again. Drones equipped with stealth technology discovery a massive portion of the invaders still active and receiving reinforcement from what assume to be other kingdoms. If peace cannot be obtained then force will be applied if and only if the enemies don't respond.

The next 2 km and the route leading to Shinjuku has civilians continue on everyday business with knightmares and armor APC keeping guard. Even everything beyond the 2 km mark has the least military presence but it still noticeable with Humvees and the newly commissioned drones keeping watch.

The scenery is a new average size Stadium constructed 1 year ago with the entire area being painted in a red and white color. The Akai Tsuki stadium is able to hold 75,000 people. It, not the biggest stadium, the honor goes to New Pendragon massive 200,000 Pax Britannia center with an occupancy near the foot of the royal palace itself. The royal palace is a grand city which reaches above all the sea of buildings and skyscraper below.

It all thanks to massive budget changes with many being unpopular among the rich and privileged but the payoff was complete reconstruction within a short period of time. Of course, history will never teach the cost and only focus on the achievement.

* * *

The stadium itself was used for football(soccer) games and local events. Now it booked a summit meeting as representatives of the UFN, high ranking Black Knights, and other delegates took their seats on a large stage. In front of them were news reporter and journalist as well as cameras.

There also the new and old Knights of the Round in attendances.

The old knights are…

Knight of Five: Anya Gottwald-Shinozaki

Knight of Six: Nonette Enneagram

Knight of Three: Gino Weinberg

The new knights are…

Knight of Four: Oldrin Zevon

Knight of Seven: Rin Hayashi

Knight of Zero: Empress Kallen vui Britannia

Knight of Twelve: Alexander Manfredi

All other seats are open...

* * *

Gino Weinberg, Ace pilot of the Tristan Failnaught. A knight turn traitor then back to knight again after he apologizes for failing to overthrow Lelouch. He was promptly reinstated under the condition that he swear to never rebel.

Nonnette Enneagram, the pilot of the Bedivere Airgetlám, remain neutral throughout the ascension of Emperor Lelouch. Her reasoning was because their no point in risking her life over the same basic cycle royalty tend to go through. She even wants as far as calling her fellow knights hypocrites. She was originally tasked to keep an eye of princess Marybelle. After the battle of Damocles, she came out of hiding and vow loyalty to the throne of Britannia. But unlike Gino who was received with resentment and suspicion, Nonnette was welcome wholeheartedly.

Anya Gottwards-Shinozaki, Youngest knight in the round and pilot of the Modred Clarent. Anya also agrees to join Lelouch but far more willingly than Gino. She changes her name to fit in with her new family. Jeremiah, the Royal Guard captain, and Sayoko, the grand master of the OSI Sicarius Officium Imperatoris branch/head maid. Anya loyalty is unquestioned despite fighting for the opposite side years ago.

Oldrin Zevon, the Red Flash of Britannia and pilot of the Lancelot Divine Grail. Her loyalty to Marybelle and by extension Lelouch earn her the title of Knight of Four. Her bravery during the battle of Fuji earn her the title of Red Flash and rumored to be the one who brought down the last bastion of resistance, Peace Mark, with the reorganize Black Knights a year after .

Rin Hayashi, the Lightning of Hokkaido and pilot of the Akatsuki Raiden. A young girl with short-white hair and blue eyes; a half breed. Who seemingly came out of nowhere. The exact backstory for her is largely unknown to even the highest member in Lelouch inner circle. Rin ascension into knighthood was because she's a half-breed with impressive combat skill in and outside a Knightmare. Their also the rumor that she the Nanny and knight to Lady Kallen and Lelouch daughter, Liliana vui Britannia who's still age 2.

Kallen vui Britannia, the knight that reign above all knights and pilot of the soon to be upgraded Guren SEITEN. The only known name at the current time is Guren SERAPH. It goes against Britannian tradition to have the wife be a KoR and married to the Emperor. Of course, it didn't matter now that Lelouch changes the rule. She's the leader of the Knight of the Round and general of the Black Knights, who are ready to strike first against any threat. Whether it's warlords in Africa, Cartels in South America, or Nobles in Britannia own backyard.

Alexander Manfredi, the son of the former knight of 2 and former grandmaster of the Knight of Michael, Michele Manfredi. His appearance is a young, well-built adult in his early 20s. He's was inducted into the round as recently as last month during the annual KMF tournament in New Pendragon. He yet to be assigned a new knightmare beyond his tournament approved custom, Vincent. His motive for joining is to prevent geass from hurting other, just like how it's killed his father.

* * *

The Immortal-Emperor sat at the center of the stage on his royal throne with 2 of his wives, Lady Cecilia ci Britannia and Kaguya rei Britannia sitting on both sides of him. Flanking him are foreign delegates and loyal subjects sitting on both sides. All the seats are filled with billions tuning in worldwide to the historical event. The flag of the respective nation in attendance hangs high above the stadium. None hanging higher than the other.

A single podium is at the front of the stage with a single microphone. A banner of the UFN drab in front.

The event was a meeting about the sudden invasion, the details, what going to be done, who going to the other side, and a surprise power transfer to a certain revolutionary.

The security within the stadium and outside is heightened to a point that at first glance, it seemed Tokyo and the countryside are under strict military occupation again. Soldiers of both Japan and Britannia patrol the streets with either disdain or suspicious of the other. Two years can't magically fix ongoing racism but the threat of dishonorable discharge keep their mouth shut and fingers off the trigger; Most of the time.

Lelouch did prepare for hostility and used his 'authority' against the suspects capable of causing issues. He even instructs JOSI(Japan Office of Secret Intelligence) to keep a tap on people who likely to cause a problem. Depending on the situation, either a superior will get involve to discipline an unruly soldier or worse, get taken away and return moments later with a sudden change of mindset. The latter if the person is likely to carry out their actions beyond name calling.

"His majesty of the Holy Britannia Empire shall take the podium", the announcer introduces causing a loud uproar which wasn't stopped until Lelouch raises his hand to silence the crowd.

Even then he hears someone yell,"We love our God-Emperor!"

Lelouch can't help but sigh internally. The Immortal-Emperor can take a hint as who it was. One of his cult followers.

CC told him, it's fine! Just ignore it until real harm is done. Trust me, I been the leader of several. It best if the cults work to do good things with your words because forcing them away makes it worse.'

As if he'll believe it isn't going to be a problem in the future.

Lelouch cleared his throat and spoke.

"9 years ago, A man once said, All men are not created equal! Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. It's why we discriminate but to become better people. We shall raise above our violent and bigotry past. We'll look to logic to guide us and our hearts to keep us safe. What makes us different can inspire and make everyone in the greater collective unstoppable. The strong will defend the weak. Those perceived as weak will find what makes them strong. Because no one is absolutely perfect nor are they truly weak. It the same for all nations who have the potential to be strong from fair cooperation; unblemished by corruption and ignorance."

"I have given up much of my power in accordance with the Absolute Power Doctrine. Now I only hold the title which can never be taken as the Immortal-Emperor who serve the greater good of the world. Who shall intervene when progress slows. For progress is our fate. Indeed, I handed my power to rule Britannia to the Prime Minister and now, my title of Zero and all it entitles will be transfer to someone else. Someone I trained for years now."

The world was surprised by the new revelation as everyone wait for who this new candidate is. It has been rumored but no one believed it.

"The new Zero was already seen in a knightmare last week as the symbol of justice who bravely fought to bring back one of our own and capture a high ranking general. Zero isn't a person. It was never me nor can anyone else claim it in their name. Zero can be anyone yet no one. The person under the mask surrenders their humanity to serve humanity. Their gender, ethnic, and story don't matter. Zero isn't a title of fame, it an embodiment of freedom and fairness to all! Inequality is no longer institutionalize yet it remains and I won't tolerate it. A person character must be what decide the right to rule. Which is why…"

In the skies, a knightmare descended. As if on cue, A black figure drop out the cockpit and landed next to Lelouch. The camera started flashing and the people were on the edge of their seat.

"I would like to introduce everyone to a symbol, an idea, Zero."

Lelouch step aside as he let Zero take the stage.

" Zero is Zero no matter who's under this mask! The person underneath no longer have a life worth living nor seek material gain. My mission is to bring equality and fairness to all. As my first vow, I shall be leading the Black Knights to the Gate. Against the enemies that attacked not just the people of Ginza or Japan, but the world. Their reasoning is to conquer and subjugate Japan because they view us as weak! We shall bring the one responsible for facing Justice", Zero rallied and again cheered and call for blood by the Japanese,"Japan, the Black Knights, and an international coalition will march into the Gate and stop them. We will enter as liberators, not conquerors. We must remain on a better moral ground than our enemies who call themselves the Sadaran Empire. I can confirm some of our civilians are still on the other side and in need of help. Peace is in danger and now it's time for us to fight for it. I urge everyone to stand as one against a common threat. The army is archaic and I promise that no one will return in body bags because the enemies are nothing more than children with sticks trying to a Knightmare. Justice will be swift. So thus, we shall enter the Gate as allies and not enemies. To view each other with old past hatred is a crime. Even if you don't fully trust me, know that the Emperor trust me or else I would never come to be. I want faith from everyone who believes in what is right and believes in Zero! Glory to the world!"

Zero spread both arms dramatically to a defeating uproar of applause and screams.

Lelouch lean close to where Zero eyes should be and whisper, knowing the helmet will pick it up.

"Don't underestimate the enemy or else you'll break your promise."

"It's fine. These fake Romans wouldn't be able to adapt quickly enough", Zero replied back,"This going to be a short war."

"I'm still sending a few Knights of the Round as insurance", the two walk to their respective seat moment later to continue list out who and what country is going to enter the Gate.

* * *

Participates

* * *

Initial forces: 20,500 Troops

* * *

Britannia:5,000 personnel

Royal Guard Captain: Jeremiah Gottwald's

KoR4: Oldrin Zevon-Lancelot Divine Grail

KoR7: Rin Hayasha-Raiden

Knight of Glinda

Black Knights:2,500 personnel

CEO: Zero-Lancelot Overreach

Rei Squad

Euro Britannia:1,500 personnel

Grand Master:Andrea Farnese

Knights of St. Raphael

Ashley Knights

Japan:7,000 personnel

Lieutenant General: Kōichirō Hazama

JSDFAC(Armor Corp)

China: 4,000 personnel

Brigadier General Li Ren

Water Dragon Squadron

France:500 personnel

Colonel Leila Malcal

Wyvern Zero.

* * *

Office of Secret Intelligence:

Director:Lady Cecilia Corabelle

Memberships:600,000+

The OSI was a Britannia based agency until it was restructured to act as the eyes and ears of 'the Crown'. They're numbers around over five hundred thousand member who the main purpose is to spy on the people and government officials. Once they find someone who may rebel or incite violence.

That when the duty of the Sicarius Officium Imperatoris and later the Black Knights and local government is for.

But then if individuals or location come under the suspicious of geass, code, or another paranormal element. Then it the duty of the just as secretive order, REQUIEM(SCPD) to investigate. Especially if a Gate with similarity to C-World architecture suddenly open in Ginza.

Quote from Nunnally: Sorry to be rude but that sound too close to SCP.

Anya: What an SCP?

* * *

Sicarius Officium Imperatoris

Translate into Emperor Assassins Office.

Grand Master: Sayoko Gottwald's-Shinozaki.

Membership:300 exactly.

The Sicarius is Latin for "dagger-man" or "dagger-wielder". It also the name of a genus of spider that kills its- prey quickly and efficiently. But what it also references is a party of Hebrew Zealots(Sicarii as a plural) that oppose the Roman occupation of ancient Palestine and said to be the earliest organize order of assassin that predates the Hashishin and Ninjas themselves. Now they serve the Emperor with highly exclusive membership. The process will be elaborated on another date.

The goal of Sicarius Officium Imperatoris is to be the hidden dagger of the Emperor and completely unknown to anyone outside of the royal palace. The Officium only kill if Geass and diplomacy aren't readily available or to soften up violent oppositions. But nowadays after the first year, their main purpose is on the field spying and extraction. Ever since the formation in 2018 ATB, they manage to silently kill thousands of 'dangerous' rebellion elements and the body count grew more so once they enter the Gate. What more impressive is the fact they only have 100 active members since the beginning with 200 support.

* * *

REQUIEM...or SCPD(Special Crisis Paranormal Department)

"Acronym still being work on"-Director Nunnally vi Britannia

"Is that why we're using an acronym generator? Why not SCPD?"-Co-Director Anya Gottwald-Shinozaki

"The P.D part sound like we're a police department. R.E.Q.U.I.E.M still sound better. Now help me find the Acronym."-Nunnally vi Britannia

Membership:5,000+

REQUIEM(SCPD) follow 4 simple rule with the last rule being a deviation.

Search: Find the source of the paranormal. which is an umbrella term for C-World, code, and geass. Now extended to the existences of the Gate, magic, and the mystery beyond.

Contact: Finding the paranormal and dealing with it.

Protect: The aftermath which is often taken were the relic, person, or site is kept under constant Surveillance. Even offering a person who has geass or code to join.

Destroy: Only when voted by the Department Council that a relic, person, or site become too dangerous to continue existing when absolute destruction is needed. The vote for destruction has been cast only 3 times. It has only been successful 2 of those time. That person still at large.

* * *

Background Lore:

* * *

Absolution Doctrine: It a decree which only the emperor can announce when hard time befalls the Earth or a country. Emperor Lelouch at the moment is slowly giving up his power but when an emergency calls for it, he shall be unhindered by any laws imposed internationally and nationally as he and those he appointed based on merit will work to solve the crisis.

So far, it has only been considered by his majesty when the Gate appears. Otherwise, the Absolution Doctrine hasn't been invoked since the aftermath of the war.

Drones: Drones first appear as sentry guard knightmares in a restricted area and normally not meant for frontline combat in the EU campaign until France deployed them masses. Nowadays, it military application has been improved to be smarter and more reliable as well as civilian purpose like delivering packages.

Biomechanical Research: By the end of the war, Rakshata Chawla wants back to her original purpose of biomechanical research where it started making huge leaps in affordability and reliability. There rumors that Nunnally vi Britannia will have a chance to walk again if Rakshata makes a breakthrough with her next project.

Knightmare development: The production of knightmares is only to replace knightmares at an agreed upon number for each nation. But the research to make better frames is heavily funded by the UFN. There's plan to make new generations of the knightmares with the primary limitation being the human body and surprisingly, the energy source of a Knightmare to support the added upgrades. The Guren SEITEN, Lancelot Albion, and Shen Hu were once considered the maximum threshold a human can pilot. Engineers are still working on way to bypass the human limitation with research in G-Force Canceller, Brain Raid System, and plan for a long lasting sakuradite-uranium energy source called, the Pandora Core for a civil and military application.

* * *

 **A/N: If you guess every civilization it referring to then congrats. I will have plenty of OCs but I do need to fill in the blank about what happened in my R2 and the Gate world. There really a lot of complex politics in the Gate world and explaining it would take a while.**

 **If I'm being honest, the OC are mostly coming off of Code Geass side while the Gateverse will have OCs that reference historical figures. I also love doing world building.**

 **How the speech? I listen to Hail Britannia(Lelouch) and (Glory to Mankind from Nier: Automata) for Zero to write them.**

 **Also, what your opinion of the two Gate ideas?**

 **Finally, if you're wondering why I don't write what type of guns, heavy artillery, etc. I don't do that because it not important and because I don't know how to. I only need to know enough military lingo to not make the mistake of confusing clip for a magazine or the proper way to treat and address a high ranking official.**

 ***cough*Shino Kuribayashi*cough***

 **It enough for me to write next chapter that the UFN will mostly have outdated gear(R1 stuff) for the main forces while the Knight of the Round, Glinda Knights, and Wyvern-0 will be more up to date. Overall, it not necessary story wise.**

 **R &R everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6-Day One of the Battle of Alnus

**Gate: Thus Britannia Liberated There!**  
 **Chapter 6: Day One of the Battle of Alnus**

* * *

 **A/N: All I have to say is this took a while to write since I added things here and there any reread and improve. The main character I plan varies on the chapter since Itami will mostly be in Falmart and the next 'story arcs' will be based in new continents so I can extend the fanfic for far longer.**

 **Once I get around to historical characters sources(including fictional tales) I'll pull from for visual looks.**

 **Fate Stay/Night**  
 **Drifters**  
 **Sid Meyer Civilization**  
 **Dynasty Warrior**  
 **Actual historical looks**

 **Possible other additon**

 **But one thing you can be sure about is that I WOUDN'T TURN HISTORICAL FIGURES INTO LOLI'S. Kind of like Jack the Ripper in Fate/Apocrypha. Gender swap is more likely but it serve the story and not fanservice.**

* * *

The army of Falmart watched from their fortification surrounding the Gate. The army has ample time to prepare for the initial expedition of 54,000 reached 200,000 from the additional reinforcement from Sadara and anyone within the surrounding area. The kingdom further away still have several days to arrive including King Duran and the coalition.

Mages communicated through their magic crystal ball, familiars, and other forms to quickly send the messages from across the continent in a timely manner. Emperor Molt, who was visited by Hardy apostle about a dangerous enemy on the other side of the Gate.

She warned that full mobilization of the entire army in Falmart the only way to stop them. It the best he could do but send another 100,000 with local forces since the other legions are spread out in other lands or keeping order throughout the empire and wouldn't make it in time. The allies coalition is predicted to only be days away.

He was told that there will be no mercy or negotiation from them(leaving out the 'at first part') and he believed it. The only reason why his son returns home was that the General, who failed, heroically sacrifice himself. He's most likely being tortured in the worst way possible but the man of Sadara will not break so easily!

His selfless act shall overlook his failure.

Elsewhere Hardy and Emroy brace themselves for the greatest flood of souls since the battle of Godesan and Lelouch asked the few hundreds of prisoners kindly to tell him everything they know; no horrible torture was inflicted.

Other than the prisoners under Japan/Black Knights control.

* * *

Man and demi humans marched through the toughest terrain just to make it to Alnus and set up multiple layers of fortifications. Three layers of defense made from mages using raise Earth magic and soldiers constructing wooden walls or barricades and digging trenches. Mages from Rondel are in attendances to support the defense as they conjure powerful spells to increase the defense of the armies.

Defensive magic is activated by the mages and available for most humans and demi-humans as an extra line of defense. At its weakest, it can block several sword slashes and at the highest, several high-level explosive magic which can level a village. But since incorporating it into the military, a normal soldier could fend off a few arrows without any enhancement other than a simple incantation.

Trap magic is used if step on or within close proximity. The effect range from elemental like icicle appears from the very ground to impale the enemy's, wall of earth, and lightning strikes during desirable weather conditions. The gap between the Gate and the first line of defense is coated in hidden glyphs and seals. The downside is that it takes some time to create and only work once. In a way, it serves to store a command that a normal mage could use with the proper mana transfer and symbols.

Their gear is the best that Falmart. Logistically speaking, carts after carts of man and supplies arrive quickly from local granaries and blacksmiths. It's been nearly a month since the expedition force enters the gate and most of the soldiers belong to Sadara.

Count Colt, the head of Clan Formal watch the movement of troops. He mused at the fact he has to move his entire garrison to fight a war he can't get out of. He did want glory in battle but he didn't want his estate to be undefended. It almost as if the Empire knows that if he dies then the next heir can be manipulated to aid in trade deals which benefit them.

"Count", One of his men approach him,"The gate worlds are finally moving."

Count Colt and his man are at the second line of defense with wooden wall and barricades founding a square around Alnus hill. A shallow trench with spikes is in front of the barricade for added defense.

"Form up! It's time for battle!",He orders as the entire line got ready to fend off 'knight giants', hoping that dreaded 'purple and black giant knight' don't make another appearance.

There were no survivors from the other side of the mysterious Gate. That 'giant knight' with a strange black backpack instill fear into the expedition force that witnesses it. The higher up are thinking of the way to defeat it and believe a solid defense and overwhelming range weapons are the best options. It even considers bringing siege weapons that met to kill the flame dragon.

'No, it wouldn't be right to call it a knight', the count thought,'Monster the right term. I won't let it or anything slips by. If it's true that these monsters that everyone behind me including my daughters and my manor will fall.'

He couldn't see much but the top of the Gate as he was at the bottom of Alnus Hill but could clearly see the first line 100 meter from the Gate in a circular construction. It made up of demi-humans who shall be meatshield and bait as the ground beneath them are marked with trap magic if the first line starts to crumble.

Where the more expendable humans and higher tier Demihuman are located on the 2nd line. They will be the true front line with reinforcement and support from the back.

The last line is 400 m away and reinforced with some of the best soldiers in a circular formation of stone walls and molded earth. The pride of the Empire, who are not fighting on the front line until they get a better idea of who's the barbarians are. There no point in wasting the best on an unknown when sub-creatures and subjects of the empire could do it for them.

"Get ready everyone!"

The horn of battle sound off.

* * *

"AI Group 1-7 Online!"

"We need to clear a path to the other side!",Leila knows her drones are expendable and that is why she'll spearhead the attack.

"Launch smoke bomb throughout the tunnel hug the edge of the black void and don't get anywhere near the light or out the smokescreen", she commanded as her Wyvern-0 move aside to let the AI-Alexander's, Sutherland's, and Gekka charge past them well-written smoke.

It's a nice to technically be the first to enter the Gate and have one of the Knight of the Round follow her orders along with the EuroBritannia, Ashley Knights. She knows that she has the least amount of personal and knightmare in the UFN expedition. The only unit in her small force is her Wyvern-0 and a reactionary force if something happens to W-0. Everyone else is either support or security.

Although, her heavy usage of AI knightmares offset the numbers. There hasn't been a word of additional EU forces other than Britannia sending in several divisions. She's almost worried that the reason why Wyvern-0 is sent first is to 'test the water'.

"Rin", she orders,"Once the enemies are busy with the AI and the smoke is thick enough, fly into the sky."

"Hai! I mean yes, Leila-sama!",She responded and took cover to the side of the Gate with our custom knightmares all equip with float unit joining her. Although, Giving her command of a KoR alleviate her fears that her soldiers are being sent out as cannon fodder again.

"Remember everyone, the drones recorded 200,000 soldiers and their only 20 of us and several hundred AI-KMFs", she brought up,"We will get past them and act as shock units."

She referring to her Wyvern-0, the Knight of Seven, and Ashley Knights.

"This is great! I always wanted to visit new places!",Ryo, the loudmouth of the team cheered.

"So who you think will win?",Ashley Ashura spoke up,"Wyvern vs Wyvern?"

"The Wyvern are heavily outnumbered but I think the Wyvern out class them", Another member of Ashley team commented.

"Wyvern for the win!"

"Screw the Wyvern!"

"So, We're some kind of Suicide Squad?"

"Screw you too!",a new member of Wyvern-0 yelled back.

"Wyvern? I thought those were dragons?",Ryo commanded as the battle between the AIs and the hostile begins.

"No, A Wyvern got 2 legs and a barbed tail. Dragons are more of Princess being taken by lizard with wings. Weren't you at the briefing?",Yukiya pointed out,"So when shall I rescue a princess?"

"When the real knight in shining armor dies and her other choice is a green Ogre", Akito smirked within his Alexander. The comlink was filled with laughter soon after.

"Akito."

"Yes?"

"When can you go back to being cold and brooding?"

"Never."

"What?",Leila didn't expect this kind of resistance as more of her AI-frames are whipped out by what she could only describe as magic. The camera connection she has with all the AIs or a dozen at a time allow her and the UFN to truly see what they're capable of,"Who knew?"

She didn't believe in the idea of magic at first but here it was, magical bolts from people in robes and glowing glyphs. Which only appear once you get near;acting as landmines. Then again, she has magic in the form of Geass in her world and the collective conscious so it shouldn't come as a surprise.

What surprise Leila is why the UFN couldn't bargain its POWs for the civilians. Japan seems to know the number of people missing which is odd and what an ancient/medieval society listen to is ransom. Yet, Japan and Britannia declare war on 'Sadara' for their actions and the world joins in even if France and by extension, the EU is focusing on rebuilding.

It was just enough to scrap as many troops in 2 in a half weeks from participating countries. She knows there will be more than the 20,500 planned and more countries will enter once the military is funded again. But years of fighting left many countries in ruins and only a select few who retain enough of it military and logistic after disarmament.

Granted, the real reason why her unit is here is for one true reason only.

'Hey! We got a free pass to Japan and another world!', Leila remember the first words that came out of Ryo Sayama instead of why is Japan under attacked? Who's attacking? Could we even go? Would our government let us? Why does it look like Westeros attacking? And more importantly, How is this possible?

Now, they're here taking bets between the AIs and 'Sadaran'. So far, the AIs are winning. The first line of the enemies defense, a hastily created wooden wall, was about to fall. A few AIs are already charging at the second line with one getting taken out by catapults and two by landmine glyphs.

AI-KMFs following programs to eliminate hostile threats torn through demi-humans with ease and most projectiles were useless against them. The best thing they have were siege weapons and the occasional burst of magical energy and 'glyphs' which take down Knightmares that remained stationary for too long. Luckily, both are avoidable as long as you stay aware. Unfortunately, the AIs aren't as smart or creative as human pilots.

"Is it time Colonel Malcal?",Rin asked and just when the entirety of the first line of defense and hundreds of Knightmares are wiped out by what can be described best by Ashley Ashura.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY MAGICAL CLUSTER FU*K JUST HAPPENED?!", He screamed as AIs are electrocuted, slowly melted away by a napalm-like explosions, frozen in place, impaled by icicles or rock spikes, and fallen into pits which enclose soon after.

"100% Casualties for our AIs...But 100% casualties for the enemy's first line", Leila noted,"They sacrifice around 15,000 of their own just to take out the scouting party."

"Crap, What do we do commander?",Ayano gritted her teeth.

Lelia knows that the UFN should react to the sudden development. They may have more of those glyphs but she remembers the report explaining it only work once and takes a lot of 'mana' to create. According to the few captured 'mages'.

The drones hovering above the battlefield viewed the carnage as what can be described as a graveyard for both machines and men from 10 meters to 125 meters of the Gate. The remaining 185,000 Sadaran remain in position to make sure none of the metal monster exit the Gate. But it obvious once the smoke clear, they will resume marching.

"This is why we send in the expendable", Grandmaster Andreas of the Knight of Raphael spoke through the coms,"I would fall back at this point. It's your call Ms. Malcal. Other than your Wyvern, You're risking Britannia knights remaining there."

The only reason why communication is kept since their wireless floating buoys in the Gate. The mechanical buoys were painted as black as the void around it and act to keep simple communication and video recording between both sides.

"Or you can send us in your place", It was members from the JSDFAC,"We need to tear some fake Romans apart."

"We can still win", Leila spoke out loud,"Send in the rest but first, self-destruct the destroyed AIs on my order."

Her command hub back in Tokyo got to work removing the safety as they overload the sakuradite core. The enemies are primitive but they'll never get ahold of the technology beyond useless bit and pieces.

"Removing safety on all frames," Anne Clément, Leila childhood friend, reported,"20 percent of AIs have their Sakuradite core offline. Backup activated! Priming conventional explosive."

"BRS scan shows everyone is stable so far", Sophie Randall, the lead brain expert, and creator of the Brain Raid System noted.

"When you give the order Colonel", Anne Clemént said.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the Granberry**  
 **Mobile Headquarter of the Great Glinda Knights**

* * *

"Why did they get to enter first!?",Marrybell mel Britannia, princess of Britannia ranted as she was confined to her control room,"I want to prove myself to my beautiful brother! Why hasn't he notice me yet?!"

"Notice me senpai. Notice me senpai,"Sokkia Sherpa repeated.

"Senp-I mean Lelouch still haven't noticed your love", Tin Lockhart almost slip up. If he did then he'll face the wrath of Oldrin.

"At least we'll go in. I heard his majesty planning to send the rest of our order into the Gate", Leonhardt Steiner added,"I still promise my Airborne Knight Division, and Tin, his Heavy Artillery Unit, and Marybelle's personal elite unit with Oz Riddel Knights. There is the option to conquer is available."

"Or else other will have to DIE!"

"SOKKIA!",Oldrin Zevon yelled, gripping her sword stealth tightly as her knuckle turn white.

"Sorry! I was just singing!",she apologizes,"It not like Lelouch has the density of a brick. Those 50 Shade of Violet books you secretly pinned on Oldrin should have been obvious."

The poor girl accidentally ran her mouth off once again and a sympathetic look adorns most of the crew onboard.

"RUN", A demonic voice belonging to Oz orders as she grips her sword, with sheath still on(fortunately) and chase her teammate around the command bridge,"HOLD STILL!"

"Sorry!",she kept running, occasionally, trying to open a door or call the elevator only to find them locked. Unfortunately, the only way to lock is under the princess' orders,"Tink! Which Japanese word for sorry should I use?!"

"Why are you asking me?",his eye follows the two.

"We'll in Japan! So why not! Any fluent Japanese speaker! Which sorry do I use!",Sokkia duck under a swing and run right past a flustered and angry Oz. Marybelle watched amused at the antic. It as if Oz is the person that gets mad for her.

"I told you to keep a secret! Just one hit!"

"Gomen", a random crew member said.

"Everyone it's Emp-", another crew member try to speak while everyone was watching the two chase each other.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN-NE!"

"SHINU!(DIE!)"

The chase came to an abrupt stop when Sokkia tripped.

She wasn't aware of what happened next but she landed on her boss and the next thing she remembers is a hard thud and darkness.

From the position she was in, it would seem odd for why the girl is laying on top of a princess. What worse is that Sokkia was wearing her pilot uniform and look like she snuggling up to a red face princess. The only way this can get worse if-

"Marybelle. I hope I'm not interrupting anything private," the Britannia senpai-Lelouch coughed slightly trying to fathom what is going on,"The sexual harassment is really getting out of hand lately."

In her desperate attempt to pry Sokkia off, she got up quickly and try threw the girl off to preserve what left of her dignity. Try, because the girl was surprisingly clinger. It took Tink bionic grip to pry her off. Luckily, Mary dress wasn't torn off with Sokkia or else she would have died of embarrassment.

"Yes big brother?",she responded promptly trying to hide the red on her cheeks,"How long have you been there?"

"That classified like what I'm about to say next", he covers up,"Clear the bridge and only leave your most trusted and conscious subordinate."

It only took moments for the bridge to be clear with only the core member of the Greater Glinda Knights minus Sokkia. The bridge was lockdown as metal certain close the windows and all point of entry including vents are locked.

"What the classify material, your majesty?",Mary asked.

"I planned to bring 'Falmart' under the UFN and by extension Britannia influences and I also need you to pretend I'm your retainer Mary", he spoke smoothly.

"Why?",the princess internally squeals inside knowing a retainer is almost a personal knight. Her Lulu going to be by her side now. Technically, a retainer is a personal assistant and since Toto been...

"Because I'm entering the Gate myself. There something I need to see", he explained,"What if I told you the Gate is a divine construct. That my immortality detected the space-time anomaly beforehand but didn't know when or where?"

"Divine?",Tink whisper to himself,"You mean like God?"

"Gods", he said seriously,"I want all of you to take part in and protect a research team Nunnally and the knight of five set up. You will receive the rest of your armies and full control but for now, you're under Jeremiah command for the time being. Which is why I still would have kicked Sokkia out."

"I wouldn't recommend her either your majesty", Oz expressed.

"Good."

* * *

Lelouch, upon finishing his meeting and sending the data package, cut the comlink as he put on his disguise. He shall use a Shinozaki ID mask, fake ID, voice modifier, and a back story. The story is that Jun Fukuyama, a linguistic and historical expert tasked as a translator for the forces, especially in diplomacy if the Sadaran surrender. Jun was a militia prior to Lelouch ascension, resisting Britannia in the countryside and was planning to be a Voice Actor before Britannia invaded.

"I will be back once the business is settled", Lelouch turns to CC in the rebuilt Shinkiro.

They were both in an abandoned home far from the Gate as Lelouch finish touching up his disguise.

"Why don't you send me?",She asked.

"Because Sayoko doing a good job of being my body double and you need to be by your 'Emperor' side", He explained calmly,"Please take care of the Empire when I'm gone."

"Can I kiss Sayoko? Shirley got kissed? Why not your 1st wife?",CC teased.

"..."

"What wrong Lelouch? Can't handle a girl on girl action?",the witch continues with the teasing,"I thought your birthday gift got you used to the idea?"

"Only if it serves a purpose", Lelouch got a strange feeling his maid and Sicarii grandmaster going to be tormented.

"Does it mean I can sleep with 'Lelouch.'"

"Do you want Sayoko to kill you?"

"Fine," She nonchalantly bruises off,"Could I add Marybelle to the potential harem? She's cute enough and respectable."

"First, 3 is the limit and that final!",Lelouch listed out,"Second, I suspect she's attracted to girl meaning their no chance. I have seen what it like when She's around either Sokkia or Oldrin. Third, She's my half-sister and interbreeding be damned."

Lelouch remains blissfully unaware about Marybelle crush. The Emperor is aware of the 'potential' wife list CC has which annoys him because 3 wives are enough.

"Now, I don't want to be late for my first day", he walks off as CC close the cockpit and flew away, leaving the Emperor of Britannia to wait for his civilian ride(taxi).

The peace gives Lelouch time to reflect.

'Gods and Goddesses. If this is true that the Dimensional Supervisor shall help me deal with the divine being responsible. If not then I'll find a way. While the coalition will capture the one who ordered the attack and liberate those that are oppressed', he schemed, 'I won't let anyone escape unpunished for endangering Nunnally ideal world and Kallen. I'll find out if these Gods are behind it for even those with divinity wouldn't leave unscathed. '

A cold expression appears on Lelouch visage. It could've been better to negotiate/ransom peace when the damage is minimum because of his and Kallen intervention. He shed a chance at a normal life since Shirley death and his humanity since his public assassination. It didn't matter if the enemy is weak or incomprehensible.

No, all that matter is a desire for peace through any mean necessary. Because the world beyond the Gate is filled with slavery and oppression. The immortal-Emperor geassing confirmed. The injustice couldn't be ignored because of it his duty to bring peace and equality. Lelouch didn't puppet the whole world for nothing.

* * *

 **Gate World**

* * *

"We got orders to move forward. For glory!",a centurion raises his gladius,"We shall take them by surprise. Their forces must be weakened and disorganized! Forward!"

It was a good strategy at the time. The mages detected no life from the strange giant knights and cyclops. The plan was to rush the Gate and use the same tactics used to deal with giants in their world. It normally magic based with infantries as the distraction. Otherwise, if no mages are presents than heavy crossbowmen or enhanced armor piercing arrows fighting in sync are the know tactics.

Columns of soldiers from the reserve of the 3rd defensive line approach the still foggy entrances as they walk past corpses of demi humans and 'giants'. They move in formation while only making room around the massive remains.

Upon entering the Gate with spear and shield at the ready. Crossbowman, battle mages, and magic archers taking aim at anything that moves.

60,000 soldiers marching on the remnant of the first line. By the time they reach the mouth of the Gate a monster stood in front of them.

* * *

"Set the explosives,"Lelia orders,"Countdown everyone! Close your ears! Turn off the outside microphone!"

The countdown starts.

5...4  
"Rin! What are you doing!", Ashley commented as the Raiden step out of the edge of the black void and into the light of the Gate.

3...2

"I want to see this", She said in a monotone manner.

1...0

The Sadaran didn't have time to react as they were vaporized instantly. If the explosion didn't incinerate them than the shrapnel and the heat. Even if their were survivors, they soon died after from their injury. Rin Knightmare was knocked backed by the sheer force as white-hot flames and violet orbs knock her a dozen meter back.

Those that are far from the explosion find themselves blinded and deaf. Rin set her energy wings at full thrust and force her way past the shock wave and into the skies before the flames settle down and the enemies could uncover their eyes.

"I'm in their airspace and it's a all clear", She responded," I'm hidden behind a cloud, activating custom energy wing function: Ready to bombard the enemy on your orders."

"The pieces are set! Everyone attack your designated target!",Leila orders as the squadrons split up into pairs.

"Understood",Akito questioned as he paired up with Ashley of all people to take out the commanders.

"I did?",Leila blinked as she remains behind to command the initial force,"Just carry on."

Out of the 20 knightmares(with human pilots), There 9 teams of 2s spread out on their designated target. Rin Hayashi will provide air support and Leila will command from the Gate entrance. The rest of the 200 AI's Knightmare are still heading down the entrance and are expected to arrive in 5 minutes. At the moment, 105 thousand or more soldiers remain for the Wyvern-0, Ashley Knights, and Rin to tear into.

The float system allows them to evade all form of attacks with weaker one pinging off their armor. They quickly found highly decorated man trying to rally the surrounding soldiers against them. It is easy to spot a high ranking officer by the way they dress on the battlefield, unlike the modern era.

His Alexander Liberte unleashes his WAW-04 30mm Linear Assault Rifle "Judgement", which used to have knightmare destroying rounds, are equipped with low velocity 'bead' rounds to cause as much destruction to infantry as possible in a wide area of effect. There bodies of the horses and anyone nearby are nothing more than red paste. Visually speaking, it what it would look like if you used shotgun rounds that spread significantly against a swarm of rats.

Ashley Red Ogre deals with surrounding troops and Wyvern riders who get near with his two heat swords. Some were able to evade but the rest are overwhelmed within moments.

Elsewhere, Ryo and Yukiya in their flight enable Alexander variants are destroying siege weapons and mages who post a threat. Yukiya with his sniper model Alexander took down trebuchets and ballista. Ryo shoulder mounted chaingun and missiles destroy any form of magic elements. Mages were killed before either before they even cast a spell or once they cast their first one against one of the Knightmare.

The rest is dealing with the rest of the army as these 20 knightmares are effectively holding off a hundred thousands and quickly dwindling manpower of Sadaran.

* * *

 **Count Colt**

* * *

"Scatter! Do not form shield wall! They will cut through it like a scythe in a wheat field!"

The best strategy to deal with this giants is to scatter and never group up. Allow for heavy crossbowman with the magical enhancement to fire. There has been some success but it's mostly in the joint area but not the plates. None of which slow them down.

I got on my horse and carrying an oriental sword from the other world, I put it on my left side and with a spear portraying the Formal Clan flag; I spotted a brave soldier jumping onto a low flying metal monster as he stabs it repeatedly in the neck.

"Charge!",I yelled in the hope that our numbers will bring it down. I plan to cripple it and kill the damn thing. Its single eye was looking elsewhere and ignoring the soldier as if it was a tick.

I got close to the beast until one of them with a massive metal rod fired a red light.

It happens faster than I can react. I found myself flying in the air. My back hits something solid; It most likely remnant of the 2nd wall. I saw my men and much more were killed with ease. I saw spear of lightning from the very heavens raining judgment upon us. They're few in numbers yet we're losing. What have the Empire attacked? The very Gods themselves?

The ringing in my ears won't stop as I was able to sit up and look over the battlefield. I see ten of thousands of man retreating in fear as they commanders are killed and support removed. The best weapons to deal with giants in their world are negated. It as if I'm the only Lord left as my own men are routed.

What I have seen so far is that most of their attention is on the leadership, heavy weaponry, mages, chivalry, flag bearer, and our Wyvern riders. The infantry and demi-humans where until they attack or caught in the crossfire. I can tell the goal isn't body count but breaking our will to fight. Once more of them came through the Gate, I knew it was all over.

A metallic flavor reaches my mouth as I coughed. I can't stay conscious any longer. My vision blur and all I can do is rest. I already send sleepless night beforehand fearing the worse and now they'll here.

I felt something or someone carries me by my shoulder and hauled me away. It was one of my men as one came back to retrieve me. I thank him with a weak nod as he utters something which I barely understand in my daze.

"We'll...Head...Italica", I piece the word together through blurry words.

* * *

 **Aftermath of the Battle**

* * *

All of the AI knightmares and several units are patrolling the area and occasionally finding survivors. The Wyvern-0 and Ashley Knights celebrated in a recently constructed tent as their Knightmare are outside and guarded. They set a 2 foldable table; joined together, and congrats each other on a successful mission.

At the Gate, Itami survey the damage as any remnant of the enemy is cleared out. The first line of enemy defense is leveled. The majority of the 2nd and 3rd still remained and the higher up is going to remove them later once the bodies are cleared out.

"Damn, the EU really caused all of this?",he can't help but look at the carnage caused by 400 AIs and 20 pilots.

The majority of the 1st line has been leveled to the point where Alnus Hill look like swiss cheese. Bulldozers are currently working throughout the night to fill in the craters from the surrounding soil. Meanwhile, soldiers in hazmat suits and bags removed bodies or what left of it offsite and throw them into the same holes used to fill in the craters at the top. There no time to individual bury 100,000 bodies(give or take pieces) and a mass burial is the best option.

Thus far, the battle still not over as the Allies army continue their march to Alnus with 150,000 soldiers of their own expecting the Sadaran forces to still be alive.

Wyvern-0 and allies didn't destroy the army, but through baiting with a little shock and awe. It is later reported that(approximately) 15,000 killed at the 1st line, 60,000 in a trap, and the last 20,000 with just their knightmares targeting enemies clusters and important asset in an attempt to crush their morale.

It was a success as the leaderless and now baseless soldiers scattered in all direction with the power of lightning and unstoppable deities behind them. A few are attempting to rally and head back but some of those groups are attacked by Raiden. It said that the Knight of Seven spend 9 hours hunting any Sadaran that get near until all her energy filler run dry, the sun is out, and the Pandora Drive need to recharge.

* * *

 **Alnus Base**  
 **2:00 AM**  
 **DAY 2**

* * *

Men and machine got to work fortifying the hill. The lights were set up rapidly as the entire hill is illuminated. A stark contrast to the darkness and the red tint in the background of several forest fire started by Rin bombardment. The flames acting as a deterrent to drove the Empire and most civilian away.

Rin landed her Raiden in the designated landing zone. She didn't have time to change out of her ceremonial uniform which is distinctly more Japanese than the other Knight of the Rounds. Her walk to the command center was undisturbed with mix forces getting to work. The temporary command center, consisting of a large military tent with outdated knightmares and armored carrier surrounding the parameter. The Royal guards stand watch over the entrance and patrol the area.

"Hail Britannia", she saluted to the royal guards,"Hail Immortal-Emperor Lelouch."

"Hail Britannia! Hail Immortal-Emperor! Glory to the World!",they shouted back. If Rin didn't count the syllable, the standard salute to Lelouch is in the same verse as a haiku.

Upon entering the tent, she was greeted with a white interior and nine people inside. It was a round table with Royal Guard Captain Jeremiah Gottwald's,CEO of the Black Knight Zero, Knight of Four Oldrin Zevon, Brigadier General Li Ren, Princess Marybelle mel Britannia, Colonel Leila Malcal, Grandmaster Andreas Farnese, and Kōichirō Hazama.

"Morning Hayashi Rin", the Orange Knight nodded,"Take a seat."

"Morning?",she asked confused finding a emptied spot next to Zero.

"It's two in the morning", the Maid of Orlean try to surpass a yawn. She's still in her blue-skin tight pilot outfit and her hair's a mess. It almost as if someone woke her up minutes ago.

"Please don't sleep on us", the Grand Master of Saint Raphael turn toward her", We need to sort out some things and make sure everyone on the same page. For starter, I heard about an urgent matter you would like to speak with us."

" Yes, Before I was forced to fall back. I discover 2 possible obstacles", Rin explained and suddenly the center of the round table opens up to show a 3d projection of the Raiden outside camera. Rin was already well aware that her knightmare outside camera is linked to the command center,"I saw touches in the distances numbering in the thousands."

The image was a night vision recording of an army marching towards them in formation.

"They're here by tomorrow", the Lightning of Hokkaido estimated", There also this thing. I don't know what it is. But there should be a video."

"Shirley,"Zero silently spoke from within her helmet,"Locate Raiden file: Lizard."

"On it!",the AI found instantly and display it on the projection.

The image was grainy once nightfall hits as the mountain range blend into the darkness. It wasn't noticeable at first until something moved. Its silhouette was visible in night version but not the exact color or size and only an estimate were made by the AI. The creature outstretches its wings and lets out a low roar. It was only onscreen for a few seconds and disappear behind the mountain range soon after.

"Trolls, Goblins, mages, and dragons", Zero spoke up", At this point, anything and everything are possible in this world."

"Which is why we should never underestimate our enemy no matter how primitive", Li Ren, a young man in his mid-30s with his hair tied back in a short ponytail added,"You still need to keep that promise of not needing body bags Zero."

"We can try to solve it peacefully first", Andreas explained calmly,"We show them our power and what they will lose. We'll only here to capture this Prince Zolzal and Senators for his action against Japan and her people."

"I think a peaceful alternative is our best option", Marybelle agreed,"The report state of vassalage under Sadara rule. It would be wiser not to wipe them out in order to keep the land beyond stable."

"I agree with them too", Leila added in,"We can always crush their morale and keep enough leadership alive to negotiate a peace treaty. I believe we should perform surgical strikes instead of carpet bombing the armies."

"As his majesty guard Captain", Jeremiah exclaimed,"An affront to world sovereignty is an insult to my Liege hard work. They need to be punished for their barbaric act. I'll rush to the capital with my guards and the round if I have to."

"If speculation is correct. Sadara is a very authoritative Empire like the Britannia of old", Zero voice express a slight tone of angry,"As the Man of Miracle, My sworn duty to fight injustice and tear down an unjust system. Righteous violence is needed to change the system. I highly doubt their willingly surrender their crown prince and half the Senate to us."

Zero knew that he possibly made a mistake when he didn't grab Zolzal instead. They either attack with renew ferocity or attempt a trade.

"We can't rush into the capital", Hazama finally spoke,"The government is responsible and a campaign to turn the people against them is the better option."

"What do our Knight of the Round think?"

"I would agree with my princess", Oz concurs,"There will be instability and more work for us in the long run."

"I personally want to break their will to fight for attacking my country and endangering my Empress", Rin scorned knowing that she took a bit of sadistic fun hunting down straggler,"I want to FLEIJA their military and governing capability and be done with it. Our military presences will keep the stability once enough troops arrive. Force is what they'll understand. Sorry if I'm being too brash. They attacked for no good reason other the misguided belief that their better than us."

"I think I know a way to approach the Sadaran peacefully,"Zero concluded,"We need horses and Marybelle retainer. FInally, anyone knows how to ride horses?"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

"What going on?",King Duran was only one night away from Alnus Hill when his army united with the Duke of Ligus. The lightning storm kept his man on edge as it was visible from km away and the skies were not cloudy. He sums it up to magic being used by the Sadaran battle mages but it normally requires a formation of black clouds and a burst of energy into them to activate. Secondly, the cloud would be low to the ground for it to work.

"It seems the Empire is giving the invaders a hard time", the Duke of Ligus rode next to the king,"It seems we must hurry or else. Although, I wouldn't be able to fight things the front line. I don't have enough troop."

"No worry, By the time we get there we would only need to mop-up survivors and loot the barbarian lands."

"Wait?",the Duke reeled his horse back,"Aren't those Sadara soldiers?"

In front of them are dozens of Imperial Legionnaires retreating with fear in their eyes. Many of them are in their armor but few are armed.

"What in Emroy name is going on?",King Duran asked as he moves his horse to speak with the soldiers.

* * *

 **OMAKE-Fifty Shade of Violet Reaction**

 **Nunnally**

* * *

The once blind girl, now able to see the world. Nunnally has been reading nonstop lately and one faithful day, Kaguya recommended a book title, 50 Shade of Violet written by the Knight of the Round, Oldrin Zevon.

"I don't know if this is filthy or fifty shade of violet", the young teen want to put it down but couldn't resist."Thank you, Kaguya...Why does the dashing prince Dash sound like my brother?"

* * *

 **CC Reaction**

* * *

"Dash? One of my old contracts? When is he a eroge protagonist? Why do the sex scene sound like my bragging and someone fantasy?",CC wonders,"The only other person I told this to is Marybelle and not Oz. Blackmail material detected."

* * *

 **Lelouch Reaction**

* * *

"What the legality of book burning?",Lelouch turns to Zero.

"As legal as banning the Throne of Lust Yaoi doujinshi your majesty,"Zero replied.

"I'm going to demand Oldrin to explain herself and tell me if she connected to that trash of a fanfic!"

* * *

 **Kaguya Reaction**

* * *

"I need to collaborate with Oz! This is better writing than my doujinshi!",Kaguya compared,"How can I contact her without compromising myself?"

In her room, there was a board which uses to be a large mirror. A single button on a table switch between the two display if Lelouch enters his wife room.

On the board listed the pairings from Suzalulu, ZeroxLulu, and more incestuous options.

* * *

 **Risa Reaction**

* * *

"I NEVER ASCEND TO THIS LEVEL! CURSE YOU OLDRIN ZEVON AND MYSTERIOUS YAOI GODDESS!",Itami ex-wife wailed in agony.

* * *

 **Tianzi Reaction**

* * *

"Their eyes met as they broke their passionate kiss on a beautiful moonlit night of the lotus garden. His deep, authoritative, yet loving voice tentatively utter her name in pleasure. The royal prince of Natania firm hands gently caressed her…",Tianzi stopped and can't help but to be reminded of another man with peak physical ability, unfathomable intellect, unbelievable charm, and long raven hair,"I miss Xingke."

* * *

 **Kallen Reaction**

 **Pendragon Palace**

* * *

"This is a very well written for smut...This reminds me of what Lelouch did to me in Tianzi palace...right to the...WHO THE HELL LEAKED THAT NIGHT!?",She roamed angrily. That was the night Lelouch and her decision to have a child and it was a personal moment which means someone has been watching.

She looks at the book cover and twitches in angry.

"OLLDRRIINNNNNNN!"

* * *

 **Oldrin Reaction**  
 **Pendragon Palace**

* * *

"Why the hell am I the author?! I just beta read her diary!"

* * *

 **Marybelle Reaction**

* * *

"OLLDRINNNNNNN!"

"What was that?",the princess shrugged,"Okay! How am I going to write book 13!"

* * *

 **Knightmare information**

 **Model Name: Raiden**

 **Type: RS-2145D**

 **Appearances: The primary and secondary color of the Raiden is light blue and pearl white. The design has the callback to the pilot Japanese background with features that resemble a Kasa hat used in the Awa Dance Festival and the shoulder plate reference that of a samurai. On its left arm is a smaller but yet lethal claw arm based off the Guren. Its base design reflects+ the early Gekka in term of overall look plus the add-ons.**

 **Generation: 10th Generation**

 **Dimension:4.84 meters**

 **Weight: 8.2 metric tons**

 **Development: Cecile Croomy and Private Funding**

 **Operator: Hayashi Rin**

 **Power System: Pandora Core, STEINS(Selective Tethering Energy Inversion Nexus System), 2x Energy Filler, Solar Energy(Type 2 Energy Wings)**

 **Pandora Core: The 'near infinite energy' Core is an extension of the Yggdrasil Drive and created as a far higher yield and longer lasting energy source. The creators, Nina Einstein, discover it by accident during her FLEIJA project but it never got far once the first FLEIJA was used in Japan. The blueprints remain locked for months until it was discovered 2 months ago by Britannia engineers. By then, Nina wanted nothing to do with it as she works on civil duties to repay the damage she done. It's a Sakuradite/Uranium Hypercompact Ultra-Efficient Fission Energy Reactor, which will be only available to the Knights of the Round, Empress Kallen's Guren SERAPH, and Rei squad.**

 **The new core is restricted to very few people because the knightmare will turn into an FLEIJA warhead if the frame gets destroyed; thus becoming a bigger threat to allies nearby. It's the reason why Pandora Core is used for few frames because of the danger associated. The few who got it installed have the frame that needs massive energy output and skilled enough to not get the Pandora Core destroyed. It also as a precautionary measure if the Gate somehow close with the army trapped on the other side. A single Core is powerful enough to fuel a large military base for several months or fully charge a few hundred KMFs before the Core need to recharge.**  
 **Credited to HolyKnight5**

 **STEINS: To put it simply, it allows the Raiden to become a 'knightmare vampire' as it steals energy from other knightmare frames. The system also allows for friendly KMFs to have their energy filler recharged in the heat of battle. It works well with the Pandora Core making the Raiden an energy pack mule when beforehand, it was an energy guzzler with the regular Yggdrasil Drive due to the Knightmare high energy output. It also refers to the copy of the Guren claw arm which use electricity instead of Radiant Energy.**

 **Equipment: Landspinner propulsion system, Energy Wings(Type 2), Cockpit Ejection System.**

 **Type 2: Energy wings which work as MVS blades and conduit for solar rays from the sun. It can't fire shard of energy like the Guren SEITEN or Lancelot Albion(and Overreach) but could reform into a circle that acts as permanent absolute defense shield on its back as well as the solar panel for a little extra charge. It reminisce of an angel halo but behind the back.**

 **Fixed Armaments:3x slash harken(2 on chest and one on the back, Tethering cables on varies part of the frame(Can steal, give energy to other frames and come in bundles of wires that seek out a frame within close proximity), Raiden Wrath(Guren-like claws that used electricities and can only steal fuel from other frames).**

 **Optional Armaments:1x Raitoningusōdo(electrically charged MVS sword), Bombardment Platform, 6x Radiant Missiles.**

 **Bombardment Platform: With it wings shaped into Circlet and facing the sun and double distance rifle on its back. If one were to look up at the Raiden on a clear day, they would see a blue sun in the BP is used as an air to ground assault to wipe out the ground target and scorn huge area of land within seconds in what can be described as a divine lightning storm. The problem is that the frame is vulnerable using the BP.**

 **Accommodation: 1 Pilot. Standard Cockpit**

* * *

 **A/N:R &R.**

 **I have finished! Finally! Who else do you think can be part of Lulu harem?**

 **Rory definitely.**

 **Giselle, checking her wiki is a high probability.**

 **Pina**

 **Also, about Lelouch wanting to find a way to go after the Gods(Hardy) responsible. There is a way and C-World is backing him.**


	7. Gate:Interlude Itami

**Gate Interlude: Itami Backstory**

* * *

 **A/N: After going to Itami Wiki to verify and mash some of Itami backstory and the Code Geass backstory. I didn't realize how troubled his early life was. I mean his mom killed his abusive dad and was acquitted for it. She later develops a mental disorder and long story short, she ended up in a mental hospital after an attempted suicide. It probably was explained in the anime but I forgot about it.**

 **Then they're the canon stuff like how he's Spec Ops and a Ranger. I added more to his background which will drive a certain someone insane for all he accomplished before and During Britannia invasion, a JLF right up to General Katase death on April 5th, 2017, A Black Knight the remainder of the time until the reforming f the JSDF, and back to JSDF again. He's actually not that bad as an MC( the first impression was so-so) and the Dragon Knight(Slayer) armor he has on later in the novel/manga is pretty cool.**

 **Then again, my first impression of seeing ten-year-old Lelouch was, 'Is that a girl?' while my second watch was, oh crap! That CC watching them! How did I not see that?. So I'll take my first impression lightly.**

 **This is just a quick interlude and an excuse to answer some reviews…**

 **Wacko12: Lulu is Lelouch nickname and C-World is the Collective Conscious of humanity, aka God. I don't get too much into description because I expect the people reading to know about Code Geass and if some character seems unfamiliar, Google it.**

 **I would describe the appearances of OCs but not a canon character due to time constraint. I got into Overlord because of a Gate crossover and Gate because an author I was following from a Mass Effect fanfic(years ago) posted an interesting fanfic from an anime I never heard of. Seriously, look up and watch the anime. I understand who and what going on. It easy to figure out who's canon and OC that way.**

 **The renegade soldier: All I have to say is...Keep the spam coming! I love spam! The idea of increasing it to M is if I write in explicit Smuts. I could since I honestly read a lot of them to get an idea of what is a good lemon.**

 **Imperator's slave: I'm not going to answer that because Lelouch not going to bang everything in sight. But it definitely not going to be in the double or in his father case, triple digits.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: This chapter answers it. I also consider Lelouch destroying the FLEIJA a dumb move but it's symbolic to the show. Besides, unless a viable threat does arise, the FLEIJA or a variant of it because the Pandora Core is indeed an FLEIJA plus the radioactive fallout. I forgot to put the fact it has Uranium in the Core. Once the threat does arise then the UFN will rush FLEIJA faster than Gandhi in Civilization. Sadara isn't a big enough threat, not worth the effort. The Knight of the Rounds is walking FLEIJA at this point. Kallen SERAPH is unapologetically OP once I reveal it.**

* * *

 **Itami PoV**  
 **Background**

* * *

Before I joined the JSDF, the JLF, and the Black Knights, I lost my entire family at the age of thirteen.

My father was brutally abusive and killed by mother killed him one day. Although she was cleared of criminal charges, her feelings of guilt and regret shattered her sanity; she began to believe that her husband was still alive and longed for his return.

One night, I just couldn't stand it anymore and confronted her with reality; but instead of making her come to her senses, it made her attempt suicide by self-immolation.

She was saved from death and placed into a mental institution, where I left her to languish until many years later. We reconcile and I contacted a friend to proven her a home.

The reason why I became an Otaku is when I met Tarō Kanō. He was a chill guy despite a setback in his political career.

I also met a girl from a lower school class and a fellow otaku, Risa Aoi, who asked to marry me out of convenience not love. We divorce a year ago, but I still support her and we're good friends to this day.

What else am I missing?

I graduated college, nothing significant there. Then there that time I joined the JSDF and one of my first duty was driving the Prime Minister son and someone who later turns out to be the Immortal-Emperor out of the war zone. I did fight Britannian soldiers and receive Knightmare training as well as officer training in the Narita Mountains.

My time at officer training was acceptable enough. I also got an opportunity to train for Special Forcesin. My comrade and superior kept calling me a lazy Otaku and wanted to burn my books. My Knightmare training wants surprisingly better than expected. It was like a video game once you get the hang of it and I always dream of being a pilot like Amuro Ray from Mobile Suit Gundam Series and just like him, I got one with character!

Yes, I got the crappy knightmare.

My old Burai have been with me and out of the other Knightmare I piloted, it the only one that hasn't been destroyed and the one that joining my Recon team. If it wasn't for me, falling asleep in the cockpit while reading a doujinshi, I would have died with General Katase and my old comrades in the harbor. I personally don't support attacking civilian targets, which is why I joined Zero soon after.

I have tally marks inside the cockpit of how many Knightmare. Back then, I gained plenty of combat experience in both indirect and conventional warfare. I roughly estimate a dozen Britannia Knightmares in my Burai. I added 14 more in my Akatsuki a year later. I'm a pretty good pilot at 79.9% piloting score. Even I'm surprised.

Once the SAZ roll around, I was placed in a new squad and we were tasked with assaulting soft target outside of Tokyo. We did a lot of damage until Zero disappear and the Government Bureau siege fall apart. We were on our own.

The hunt for us lasted only a week and once again, I became the only survivor. I hid my Burai in a junkyard never to use it again until the Gate opens.

I have much fond memory piloting it and given it a name. I called him, Hiretsuna, because like of how sneaky my knightmare and I are. It was my home during the time I was running from Britannia.

I lay low for 5 months knowing that resistances again Britannia is useless until a traffic violation land me in jail with the other Black Knights. The condition was deplorable and the day Zero return, was when I was relieved and started fighting again. As time went by and the Order moved to Horai Island after the whole, I am Spartacus moment. I took part in Ranger training. Then after the event with the Chinese Empress and the Black Knights becoming a Private Military Company, I was sent to Zero Squad as a backup squad member. It turns out, my skill in E&E is one of the best.

I still have plenty of time to pursue my hobby as an Otaku and when Zero, supposedly died and the FLEIJA wiping out the Settlement, I was 'spying' on Britannia forces. In otherword, I hit the manga warehouse in the Ginza ghetto for unreleased doujinshi.

Worth it!

Once Zero-eh-Lelouch ascended the throne. I was still part of Zero squad and fought against him at Mt. Fuji. Once again, Either by luck, skills, or a combination of both, I survived the battle and fled. I met up with the remnant resistance including Princess Cornelia and a handful of Britannia to overthrow him. We all thought he'll become a ruthless dictator.

We were wrong.

While Lelouch started his reformed, I learn about the betrayal and left the remnant resistance, rejoining the now reformed JSDF as a Second Lieutenant. I didn't move up ranks and if I did, it wasn't official. Being part of Zero Squad was like any other squad but reserved for the best and most experienced. Even in the JLF, if I got promoted it was because the guy above me died.

Speaking of Zero Squad, There has been a schism among the surviving members. I remain neutral because I didn't want to fight my own brother in arms. The one that opposes Lelouch perished alongside Peace Mark. Those who supported Lelouch sustained heavy casualties in the intense fighting but they won.

A handful survived including me but as recent as last month, the last member beside myself disappear. He's probably still alive but as of today, I'm the only survivor for the 3rd time. The only one left of the original Zero Squad and it isn't a good feeling.

I still put on a smile and act like myself. Yet, the feeling of survivor guilt is still there. I know I could get over it like how I got over my prejudice against Britannia while in the Black Knights. On the surface, I'm my carefree Otaku self. But deep down, I'm more serious and caring to those I lead so I don't lose them again.

* * *

 **A/N: This was written, edited and posted in one day(6 hours to be exact). Itami going to be a bigger badass because he did have combat experiences, a lot of it actually. I implied that he took down Sutherlands in a bloody repurpose Japanese Glasgow held together by paint and duct tape. He will take things more seriously when needed.**

 **Now R &R.**


	8. Chapter 7-Peace?

**Gate Chapter 7: Peace?**

 **A/N: Review time**

 **i4md347h :Still trying to find a beta. I should just ask if the beta heard of Code Geass and Gate. Then work from their. Remember, My old work is MUCH worse.**

 **the renegade soldier : I have no confidences to write smut. Nothing and Forever may be change to M for a lemon I plan on adding.**

 **Fallen-Ry : Hahaha! I should have added that!**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn : Itami still the same Itami but smarter and less of a slacker. Fighting a war and constantly surviving against all odds for 8 years tend to do that to you. He'll know that Tuka got PTSD because most of the current reformed JSDF either know someone or have it to some degree.**

 **Nemesis Lyonner :JLF-Japanese Liberation Front. It's a long explanation but they are the largest terrorist group who are the remnant JSDF. **

* * *

The UFN are heavily entrenched in Alnus Hill with only 20,500 personnel all handpicked and battle hardened. Even single one of them knows they're outnumbered and surrounded. But that just means you can fire in every direction and hit someone. That not counting the massive technology gap or a certain geass user with mind control power.

The Unified Kingdoms with 150,000 allied kingdoms men and 100,000 Sadaran that either returning to Alnus or reinforcement unaware of the slaughter which will befall them. Despite the Knight of Seven best effort to send the enemies as far back as possible. The majority of the soldiers return under new leadership.

A new general decide to lead retreating soldiers and his legion by threatening treason and death to those who continue to fall back. Supplies and lack of leadership were an issue at first until he restructured the army and reclaimed supplies from dead soldiers and abandoned camps. The Sadara were also given weapons from their allies.

Rin effort to destroy the supply line and raze the land did have a profound effect on the united coalition. The food needed to be rationed and many are sleep deprived. Especially the 80,000 Sadaran soldiers who retreated from the divine lightning behind them only to return back. It kept them awake throughout the night, not knowing whether it will strike again. It also a moral blow seeing the path of destruction from both the civilian and their own.

She avoids hitting villages under orders, but many areas near them including farmland are set ablaze and she has killed people by mistaking them for retreating soldiers in her vendetta against the pseudo-Romans. It hard to tell whether it's innocent or soldiers from 10 km in unknown skies. The number is lower than the 5,000 soldiers, give or take but she did kill several dozens noncombatant via direct lighting or the fire caused after.

The half-blood currently warding off sleep herself with a cup of coffee to stay awake in case she needed to rain another lightning storm. She barely missed Coda Village and it would later be known (cover up) that a smaller forest fire was started in a certain forest before the Red Dragon gets there.

The last thing the Emperor need is the appointed caretaker of his children to be responsible for accidentally killing innocent civilians. The negative publicity isn't needed when Lelouch tries to show an image of righteousness. One of which is that he only appointed the most morally upstanding individual for knighthood unlike his father with Luciano Bradley the Vampire or Suzaku Kururugi the traitorous white knight. The image control is only needed for one or two generation until it cements itself without his input.

The light blue eye, white hair girl is viewed as having an appearance of a delicate angel with her soft feature, short stature, and petite frame. Even the way she speaks is very calm and respectful with the occasional outburst when they're an affront to her duties. Rin wasn't really concerned with Japan, she wasn't even born there but she still needs to keep up the act. Her duty still stands to be guardian to the next royal bloodline and search for her missing brother.

In the midpoint of the battle line create by the UFN and the united coalition stood Jeremiah Gottwald's in a white with gold trimmed royal guard suit on a white stallion, Marybelle in a pink dress and a black horse, Leila Malcal in her French military blue uniform with a brown horse with a white spot on its left eye, Andrea Farnese in his grand master regal with a black stallion, Li Ren in green military uniform on a brown horse, and Jun Fukuyama, the translator in civilian clothes consisting of a brown jacket and black pants on a black horse. Zero wasn't able to get on a horse because he/she don't know how to ride one. Which is why the man of miracle arrive at the meeting point in an open air humvee with the driver, Hazama.

Despite it was Zero idea to negotiate with the united kingdom on their level and have them turn on their Sadara masters. It would save more resource to create a proxy to fight for them. It's the UFN duty to bring Zolzal and the Warhawks to justice and the allied kingdom have nothing to do with it. If they persist then the UFN will have no choice.

A single soldier approaches the tent housing the coalition leaders as they deliberate with their Sadara allies about the battle plan.

"Your majesty", the soldier reported,"It appears the enemy has sent out a convoy. Possible Emissary. Six people on horses and 2 other in a strange horseless wagon. Six men and two women. The one in the horseless wagon may be guards and the emissary is all dress differently."

King Duran knew that 150,000 soldiers are half the intended number originally promised. It a rough estimate but if there weren't any threats from outside and rebellion from within, the might of a one in a half million soldier of the entirety of Falmart would descend upon the Gate. A pitiful force of 20,500 couldn't stand up no matter how powerful.

"The enemy is asking to surrender?",a king scoffed,"Why else would they send an envoy?"

"Who shall head out there?",a lord in silver armor and a white beard mentioned

"I will!"

"No! As the representative of Sadara. I shall meet the emissary!",the Sadara general exclaimed.

"As the Lion of Elbe. I shall go!",King Duran yell out.

The argument was settled once it agreed upon for the Sadara general and 6 of the kingdom leaders from the largest and most powerful vassal states.

They believe it's was a surrender. Why else would what they assume is the leader of the other world army would leave themselves in the open like that?

* * *

 **5 minute later**  
 **King Duran PoV**

* * *

"We demand that you stand down."

"HAHAHAHA!",the King, dukes, lords, and general shared a collective laugh at the proposal.

"Surrender!",My friend, the Duke of Alguna can't help but laugh himself. I, on the other hand, felt my instinct tells me they're more to the story.

Yes, the original army of 200,000 lost more than half of their men to 'poor planning' and cowardliness. The Sadara who retreated said that they defeated hundreds of the metal monsters but by sacrificing the demi-humans. Otherwise, once they got into the close quarters with them. Nothing short of a direct magical hit or a siege weapon can take one down.

"Tell me!",the Sadara General pointed at the translator, an orient young man," Your army is tiny compared to us! We outnumber you! We have men and you have two little girls on the battlefield. All I see is a lack of shield and spears. Nothing but a bunch of mages with Golems! What makes you think we will submit!"

The emissary, who are obviously representative of different factions, possibly vassalage to one of the countries spoke to one another in their language.

I remember their introduction.

There a man with blue eyes and mid length blonde hair and the leader or grand master of 'EuroBritannia'. He seems young but a respectable man who eyes show honor and deep thinking like that of a chivalrous knight. EuroBritannia from my initial impression is a vassal to their homeland, Britannia.

Another older man with a strange gold eyepiece on his left side with teal color hair and orange eyes. His appearance is of one of high status and nobility with a fierce burning passion of a man who dedicates his life to the 'Holy Britannia Empire'. He holds the same air of loyalty like those of the Praetorian. It expected that he is indeed a royal guard captain of his Emperor. We were told that his Empire is far older than Sadara which draw some concerns from some of my allies.

The next person is to my surprise, a princess with pink hair, a cute face, and violet eyes. Her appearances question why she's on the battlefield? A low cut pink dress and jewelry befitting that of a noblewoman. Then again, Pina has her knight order and this Marybelle is the leader of the 'Greater Glinda Knights'. It maybe because her appearance is less like the princess in her Rose Order armor and it odd that only one person in the entire group wearing armor. I feel I'll regret those words as she tightly grips the saber holstered on the horse right side.

Another lovely lady with light very long blonde hair and bangs which reach her eyes with two locks framing her face. There also two egg shaped buns held together by gold colored braces. By comparison to what she wearing, it certainly well kept but odd since the lack of armor on the battlefield. At least she looks more battle hardened than Marybelle with her serious expression as opposed to the royal almost carefree visage. She part of the 'EU' a possible collection of vassal states under either 'Britannia' or 'the U EF EN'.

The next man I recognize his nationality, a Xinzhanese, from his slanted eyes and skin color. His uniform is very much oriental with the fine green silk, a native plant, and gold edges. He also wore pure white pants and a Xinzhanese blade to his side, accommodated with a strange metal crossbow. He appears to be in his mid-30s with brown eyes, pale skin, hair tied into a short ponytail, and sunken cheeks. He was introduced as a 'Brigadier General' of China and serve its Empress. If his Empire the same as the Xinzhan in our world, then we'll upsetting another Empire that heavily outnumber us.

The other two standing next to the horseless wagon is different. One of them is orient according to a lord who said that he recognizes a resident of Tsukihime when he sees one. 'Lieutenant General' Hazama of the 'JSDF Armored Corp' has on a more conservative uniform in a dirty green color with the bit of medals and insignia which may be telling of his rank and kingdom. It stands out less than the others around him and I would have considered him a pleb if I didn't know. He in charge of an expeditionary army belonging to 'Japan' or what would I like to call, another Tsukihime.

The other person actually in armor which appears very well made and painted black or purple like the rest of the attire. An oriental sword from those 'dreaded samurais and Ninja' on the hip with a weird silver handheld crossbow. The mask interests me because of how it looks. How could this...person see out of it? It possibly glass on the front but isn't glass fragile? I should be cautious since he introduced as the 'man of miracle' and commander of the largest 'private military company' in their world. It sounds similar to mercenary guilds or privateers roaming the land and seas. Maybe 'Zero' can be hired against this UFN.

It a similar blade to what the Sadara general have retrieved from the crippled Lord of Formal with his just as broken garrison.

Finally, the translator doesn't strike me as anyone noteworthy. He seems fit enough to serve in the army with raven hair and brown eyes. I'm more impress that he able to almost perfectly speak our tongue in a short period of time. It clear he's an intelligent individual in strange civilian clothes. Unlike the other, he's unarmed as he lacks a trace of a handheld crossbow or a sword.

The person know as Zero soon spoke to the translator for quite some time in their language and it's clear it was serious and foreboding

"All of you are overconfident", the translator shook his head,"Zero explained that we have weapons you can't comprehend nor could defend from. Our war is with Prince Zolzal and the Warhawk who attack not one nation but the entire world. Our world includes an Empires and kingdoms with weapons you can't comprehend. I want you to understand what we have here on Alnus will certainly annihilate you today and only today. We will not defend, we'll attack. Zero or Hazama doesn't want to wait when the citizen of Japan is trapped in this world. We know everything about how you operate because the brave man we captured sing like Sirens and that included general Tiberius."

"Fools!",the Sadara General really want to attack does he?,"Do you want us to slaughter you so badly?! Keep entertaining yourself you damn barbarian! We'll slaughter your armies, loot your cities, rape your women including those two, and enslave your people. This talk of Empire and godly weapon are just delusion!"

I want to stab that idiot. This Sadara General is obviously young, inexperienced, and hail from the upper class were he believe Sadara is unstoppable. At least General Tiberius knew when to be diplomatic. He lacks the experience of more season officials. His blood being the sole reason why he even this high ranking.

The enemy has no reason to lie because they prove their prowess thus far from those who witnessed it. Even some of the leaders within the coalition know there more than what we're being told.

This 'general' is as blind as a newborn child. He doesn't see the overwhelming evidence and only wish for glory.

I saw one of the ladies, the Colonel of the EU spoke to the translator.

"If you want proof then we shall show you our power which can cast lightning and thunderstorms without clouds, cause Alnus to erupt without a volcano, and show you the true meaning of destruction."

"This is all talk", he sneered,"I'm leaving. If any of our allies want to remain in the back. So be it! Those who shall fight will be rewarded with everything they desire."

* * *

 **Zero PoV**

* * *

"Holy Nippon Banzai! That the same katana!",Shirley exclaimed from within my helmet. I admit I expected things to go a bit better. Maybe we were too forceful. The original plan was for Lelouch to geassed the leader of the army and to allow our translator to walk around the camps for further geassing.

I didn't prepare for diplomacy because I expected Lelouch or Marybelle to handle this. It annoys me why they didn't until I realize Marybelle can't speak the language and Lelouch wanted me or us to handle the situation alone.

"Thank god this is over with", the few remaining princess of Britannia exhale,"They wouldn't comprehend what we have anyway. Their8 mindset is too different."

The Sadara idiot trotted back to his army leaving the 6 others behind.

I look over to Lelouch as he spoke to one of the leaders with a black beard and an eyepiece. Shirley was able to translate what they're saying and it was promising.

"If what you're saying is true, then I; the king of Elbe, the Duke of Alguna, and the king of Mudwan will pull back for the time being. Only to confirm what I'm told by the survivors is true", the king of Elbe is so far, the most logical person in this world,"Otherwise, we're still enemies until you provide us with a reason not to."

He left soon after with the rest of the other lords, kings, and dukes.

I got back into the humvee with Gen. Hazama and the rest turn their horses around. We got back to the Gate to converse with the leaders. In the command tent. The Knight of the Round wasn't present like last time since they need to keep watch on the enemy who's going to attack at any moment.

"It wasn't entirely a failure", Jeremiah nodded,"The spy drone tracked which armor and banner belong to those who aren't joining the massacre. At around 50,000 individual including nonhumans."

"But they're still 200,000 who are going to get killed", Marybelle added in.

"We need to not only defend but attack them. Crush their will to fight or else this may drag on for several days", Leila added in,"At our current capability. I would let them come close enough to wipe them out within 10 minutes."

"What if they need to retreat?",Li Ren noticed,"If eliminating 200,000 soldiers. We can destabilize the entire region leading to more death and suffering."

"Actually, We'll only get to wipe out a small portion of the army", I spoke up," Intel extracted from the captive told us the total troop number from Sadara and its allies is over a million human soldiers with approximate count for nonhuman being unknown but possibly just as high if not higher depending on the conscription process. Meaning wiping them all out will not destabilize the region to the point of anarchy."

"He's right", the royal guard added,"By the time they send the rest of the army against us and we kill them. The UFN would have enough soldiers to occupy the entire continent. That not counting using the local to keep the peace."

"Wait?",Li Ren interrupted,"How do you know the POWs are being honest?"

"That's classified", I promptly answered,"It's best that you don't know."

"200,000 in 10 mins equaling to 333.333 dead every second. That's a bold challenge", Mary looks over to Leila after doing the math,"I didn't know the Maid of Orleans was into genocide?"

"I didn't know the massacre princess consider it a challenge", She fired back at the princess know for her prowess on the battlefield.

"Touché"

"We need a strategy to make the quota", I activated a map of the battlefield.

"Wait! I didn't really mean to wipe them out. I meant that we could wipe them out! It doesn't mean we should!", Leila realizing she may have unintentionally proposed the idea of genocide.

"That's too bad", Marybelle giggled,"It appears that exactly what we're doing. Last, I check, You left too many of them alive."

"We need everyone to be fully aware of the plan", I continued,"The countdown starts when someone attacks first."

* * *

In a military armored truck, Lelouch listens to the battle plan most likely wondering how to spin this in a good light. But in their defense, they did attempt to be diplomatic and the enemy still wants to fight even after nearly a hundred thousand soldiers from the first day are left alive to tell the tale. Maybe leaving only a thousand alive will get the message across.

"I know you're here", the emperor spoke out, knowing someone is watching him.

The armored truck was large enough to fight a single knightmare and a few more people. Now it's interior is refurbished as a secondary mobile command center and a place for the Immortal Emperor to watch the progress of the war from the many screens on the walls and a digital map in the center. The place also doubles as a resting area until the UFN built more permanent structure because he prefers not to leave the place unattended to use the bathroom. Even if some of the most trusted Glinda Knights are keeping watch outside on the pseudo-G-1.

It was a moment later that Dimensional Supervisor materialize across from him and unlike before, the world didn't freeze nor are they in C-World

"Normally, when you're outside of C-World. Wouldn't time stop?"

"It doesn't surprise me because I am in a different world which C-World have no effect on", DS explained. She was like her name suggests, the caretaker of Spacetime, an embodiment of the collective conscious. Her overall appearance is a beautiful woman with black through pink short hair, pink eyes, and the perfect body. Her overall look immediate strike something that is ethereal.

"Then it's best if you remain out of sight unless someone starts asking questions", Lelouch explained,"What do you know of the deities?"

"Not much other than Falmart got a dozen of them and servants called apostles."

"Any clue to who's responsible?"

"I'm still working on it and a way to punish the Gods or God responsible", she smiled, knowing full well who's responsible and that she let it happen,"C-World was very angry with the hostile intrusion. A man of your intellect could help me sort out the problem more so than Cecilia."

"DS, I'm curious as to how we can fight Gods. I'm only a single man."

"Single? Even when you are far from C-World, the connection is still strong. The Gods can't hurt you because you're equivalent to an ambassador with diplomatic immunity nor can they read your mind. If there a way to kill C-World. A massive collection of all the human souls, then there is a way to take down one of many Gods which thrive on a finite pool of faith or at least seal them away. Something similar to the sword of Akasha could work in this world. Which is why we will continue our mission for C-World sake. Luckily, I know a perfect way to weaken the Gods."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about being called the God-Emperor?"

* * *

 **A/N: QUICK! Let me find the perfect theme for the God-Emperor ascension.**  
 **Cue...Most Epic Soundtrack The Lord Inquisitor - Prologue Music the 3:37 video.**

 **Sorry, I must do it. And like the real god emperor, he hates the idea. It not like the Sicarius Offium Imperatoris are the early Officio Assassinorum.**

 **I'm going to try to be as unique as possible because I been addicted to the Fate series and on account of being a huge history nerd.**

 **How awesome would it be to write Samurais and Knights fighting as allies against African warriors, Chinese soldiers, and Roman legions while on defending a fort on the great plain of Mongolia? What about Hashinshin and Djinn led by Hassan-i-Sabbah fighting Ninjas and Youkai led by Mochizuki Chiyome during a Monsoon in South East Asia rainforest? That still not getting into modern(semi-futuristic society) fighting and interacting with the greater world or one culture interacting to another.**

 **Behind the scene thing I didn't add into the chapter:**

 **-I was going to have Itami meet his old KMF and acting like it was a long lost best friend. He later retrieve his hidden manga within the Knightmare.**

 **-Rin, who not the same Rin in my other Code Geass fanfic, was suppose to fall asleep and abruptly awoken by Oldrin who pushed her knightmare over.**

 **-I discard the idea of Lelouch solving the problem with geass.**

 **-Colt Formal was suppose to be executed by the new general for cowardliness.**

 **-The Dimensional Supervisor flirted with Lelouch but I decide to keep the relationship business only.**

 **This fanfic was also written by listening to Fate/Gate Order OST Epic of Remnant to finish as quickly as possible.**

 **R &R and God I need to stop rushing.**


	9. Chap 8:First Battle of Alnus Hill

**Gate: Thus Britannia Liberated There!**

 **First Battle of Alnus Hill**

 **A/N: Been busy at college, withdraw from a class to get some extra free time.**

 **Please, Ignore this author note if you're not into WH40k or the Fate series.**

 **Well everyone loves a God-Emperor Lelouch. Lelouch on the other hand…**

 **I have also been keeping up with Fate lore for my next fanfic. It taking a while because it's a lot to cover. I'm not writing a WH40k fanfic if anyone feels like I'm leading up to something but if I am I would go to the main source of all curbstomp, Pre Horus Heresy.**

 **Reishin Amara-I recently found out loli Jack has one of the most depressing and unique origins I ever heard, still, no loli allowed.**

 **mastert3318-Comparing the Universe of WH40K and how the Imperium rise. It is likely Code Geass Imperium(assuming it does if something happens to Lelouch) could end up like the WH40K Imperium. Even the Emperor act differently, Lelouch definitely not asking to ban religion(just his cultism) and really looking to spread peace and equality through cooperation which is through Geassing the bad elements.**

 **It would be OOC for him to act like the Emp at every level especially with his children and Lelouch is a fly compared to the (not)God that is the Imperium Emperor. If I write a Code Geass Imperium, some design will be the same and some different.**

 **FInal note, If you search up DS Wiki, it was mention she looks a lot like CC. A taller, more developed CC. DS is a CCC(CC Clone), sort of like a saber face.**

 **The Fate/Grand Order fanfic is possibly going to be the most unique but the hardest part is the storyline which I will admit, would be straightforward unlike the typical convoluted stuff I can come up with resulting in the interaction has to carry the story. Plus, Chaldea and Falmart going to have unique interactions for many reasons including the fact half or all the servants are going to be worship in some way. There also the actual Gods and Goddesses(and demigods) who could interact with Falmart Gods and accidentally start another religion. Chaldea isn't an army with national backing so it not going to act like one. It an isolated small organization preoccupied with their problem and not another world.**

 **Finally, the MarybellexLelouch one-sided pairing was from Imperator's slave, his Britannia. I got to credit where I got the idea. Whether or not she gets a piece of Lewlouch, I'm not saying.**

 **No, I didn't misspell Lelouch, sound it out.**

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

 **Where we last left off...**

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

Lelouch's eye twitched, his hands trembled, and a low annoyed growl escapes his gritted teeth.

"That the worse idea I heard and I dealt with Tamaki and Suzaku", he hissed,"I expected a better plan from an omnipresent time and space warping divine entity."

"Well, Mr. Gary Sue that what you get for crafting a perfect image. I expected you to know how far a little propaganda can inspire fanaticism. The reason is to have a foreign God stealing faith from the deities of this world. You're charismatic, handsome, powerful, forgiving, wise, willing to do what it takes for his ideas, and intelligent. A perfect divine being. In short, This is your fault."

"I'm not a divine being DS", he reasoned,"What of Britannia? My allies? They wouldn't fall for it!"

"Really?"

"Most of them won't fall for it!"

"The apostles in this world are indeed immortal and destine for Godhood", she spoke coyly,"Both worlds will start to make a connection between your absolute immortality and the immortal of this world. Plus, you are in a sense, an apostle to C-World."

"It not right for a mere man like me to take up the power of a divine deity", he countered,"It an utmost arrogance and only lead to humanity becoming close-minded, unwilling to advance, and stall whether then look to the future. It's dangerous and irrational for me to even consider that option. Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Than why didn't you become corrupted by the absolute power of Emperor and Geass?",she questioned,"You're one of the rare few who proves me wrong. You prove that humanity isn't a waste like I believe. Geass could end up in the hand of someone who lives for the greater good. I should have told you. Code and Geass are in constant states of evolution. A select few can be uncorrupted by geass, even fewer live to gain code. Than it rare for one to understand the power of Code and use its connection to C-World. How do you think VV teleports? Plot holes?"

"What was the last part?"

"Finally, You're the only one worthy of earning both Code and Geass because C-World deems it so. We could easily fix the loophole of owning both but we allow you to keep them."

"What does it prove?",he asked knowing she the one more knowledgeable on the function of Code and Geass than either him and CC.

"It proves you are worthy to lead Earth into a golden future as a unkillable catalyst of the collective of humanity. That is why when they, the other worlder, enter our domain. C-World projected an overwhelming mental attack on your behalf against those poor souls, amplifying their fears. I hope you notice once you got angry, the enemy falter. It works in a positive light with those under your command. They fought viciously; not allowing the enemy to take another step. It almost like they have been geassed. If Zero didn't capture those soldiers, there wouldn't be anyone to interrogate."

"I'm still going to say no", Lelouch tries to walk away. He got to the door and open it. What he sees irritated him.

It was an exact copy of the room he was in with another DS, in the same spot waving at him. He looks over his shoulder to see the same DS doing the same wave. The Immortal Emperor sign in defeat and close the door.

"Despite being in a different world. I still retain some of my reality warping abilities which I will use to convert locals to the real Man of Miracle. The Apostle-Emperor of the millennium-old Holy Britannian Empire. For he leads a grand army capable of godlike power. Befitting of a God trapped human form!",She praised mockingly,"Base on how immortality and Godhood work in this world, The locals would draw the similarity even if you told them no your holiness."

"Divine power be damn. I don't want to go through with this plan. I shall find another way", Lelouch proclaimed,"I don't care if I need to geass Gods or destroy temples to achieve it."

"Fine, I will still persist. Excuse me while I spread your holiness gospel", she disappeared in a flash leaving a irk 'God-Emperor' behind.

"If I ever have to deal with another CC clone. Someone, please delete me from existences."

The Dimensional Supervisor reappear again.

"Your holiness, could you hit the gym and grow your hair out for image purpose?"

"I AM NOT A GOD!"

"Ave Deus Imperator! Only the truly divine denies their divinity", She disappears again.

"Maybe I should have waited a bit longer before I reveal my immortality",the Emperor regretted," I'm going to take deal with my cult and that damn juvenile entity."

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

 **Itami PoV**

 **Temporary Knightmare Storage/Maintenance**

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

It was glorious. I look up at my old friend.

"Hey buddy", I spoke as the knightmare engineer got the finishing touches done to her,卑劣な (Hiretsuna).

Despicable

Mean-Spirited

Sneaky

Dastardly

Contemptible

That basically a reference to my skill in evasion and will to survive no matter the cost as well as Britannian pilot calling me those things. I was also a tad racist back in the day against Britannian so the mean-spirited meaning also counts.

The romaji (卑劣な) is painted across the chest. There also my unit number and my name to the side of the frame,"My old friend.

I could have gone with Gekkas or a Sutherland's, but it's not like I will face anything too dangerous in this world. Even if I happen to find something, I took down a fully functional Gloucester at the end of the first Rebellion with my nearly drained knightmare in both fuel and ammo. All the while being sleep deprived and emotionally distressed. I could handle anything as long as I'm careful.

The black and grey color scheme mixed with rust is gone and refurbished with camo green and black. I wipe a tear from my eyes staring at her beautiful, perfect frame. She was better than before and I'm happy about it.

Which is why I'm resisting the urge to hug her leg.

I listed out the armament.

2x Chaos Grenade when I need to clear out a Cohort or a fortress.

1x Torso-mounted Anti Personnel Machine Gun firing off shotgun rounds for large groups and a smaller sniper rifle attachment underneath for precise, long range, single target Sadarans.

1x left shoulder flak cannon/anti-material rifle 2-in-1 for wyvern hunting and larger game.

1x MVS sword in case I run out of ammo with slash harken pommel(So I can end them rightly) integrated into my right arm.

1x MVS dagger in case I lost the sword, integrated into the left arm. Both are ready to draw at a moment's notice.

2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens as the standard.

2x Hand-mounted Protectors for added defense.

It isn't much when considering the added weaponry replace some of the standard weapons like the stun tonfas being removed for swords and the assault rifle for the flak cannon/anti-material rifle combo. The chaos grenade is the only extra add-on.

Even if this is a recon knightmare with an advanced scanner and communication system on the right shoulders. Hiretsuna and I are capable of holding off thousands.

"Youji Itami?",I turn to see a young woman with long violet hair and European descent. She was holding a tablet. I remember her name was Anne Clement, an EU engineer.

"Yes, ma'am?",I nodded.

"A JSDF soldier prewar, Ranger, Special Forces, top-tier JLF KMF pilot, the lucky charm, one man guerilla fighter, Zero squad member, Saviour of Toyama, Hero of Ginza, and lone survivor",She listed out,"Why aren't you a higher rank and in a more up to date knightmare. Someone with your connection would get a knightmare like an Akatsuki or even a prototype if Emperor Lelouch or his 2nd wife feel like rewarding the only Zero squad member."

She has to bring up the only survivor stuff.

"I don't see the need for it", I nodded,"They did send me the offer and Kallen even call me for...reasons. But I decline it because I'm happy at my current position. I could easily be a General with my experiences but I want to fight alongside those I lead."

I didn't want to admit it but I hid the fact that my old boss, Commander Kozuki, have me as a candidate to join the Round. As prestigious as that sound, the knight of the Round outclass me and I would only be there for publicity. There also a need for dual citizenship like commander Kallen the Red Death and Rin the Royal Nanny.

Even single Knights are within the upper 80s or 90s range in term of the overall score. I'm still at 84.6% for my last test. The 2 KoR on base, Hayashi Rin scored a 90.1% and Oldrin Zevon is 92.6%. I can fight them if we have the same Knightmare frame, but I wouldn't win.

Even Kallen is reported to be 98.9% and the lowest, the Knight of Twelve score an 88.3%. Maybe, I could beat the Knight of Twelve with luck and experience.

Otherwise, I'm not accepting it.

It likely because the next generation of Knights is chosen from morally upstanding people with skills within a knightmare.

Strange...I have a nagging feeling that someone going to have the world's greatest mental breakdown.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

Meanwhile, Shino Kuribayashi sneezed.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

"That's noble of you. It the same as how my Colonel didn't decide to become the Prime Minister of France and head councilwoman of the EU. If that's the case, then we also upgraded the armor to a lightweight and superior alloy. The interior system has been upgraded for better control and weapon coordinations. We also installed miscellaneous attachment like cupholder, air conditioning, and a comic book storage area."

"Can I see the inside?",My excitement could barely be contained,"Did you erase my tally marks? Is my doujinshi still their?"

"Yes, no, and yes."

I climbed the ladder and walk down a short walkway. It opens up and I jump right in.

The interior immediately lights up as my nostalgia went up. I look left to see the 12 tally marks. The tally marks are confirmed kill in my KMF via destroying the cockpit. There a few more kills but only for the knightmare and I didn't bother to count smaller units. It was all fun when I have a stigma against Britannia. Now, I regret treating them like a video game kill count. At the same time, it's easy to think of them that way.

"The interface is different, almost everything is brand new, and HOLY MANGA GOD! IT'S ALL STILL HERE!",I celebrated a little too loudly. But some of the Doujinshi (and manga) recovered are worth millions now. Why? A few in this small pile are one of a kind and hasn't been destroyed in Britannia cultural purge.

I calmly flip through the pile.

"Full Metal check! Fate series plus doujinshi check! RWBY check! Cipher Geis check!",I kept flipping through until I'm sure I got everything. I wonder what would it be like for that world to exist. Then again, some of the servants in Fate are dangerous if they didn't have a master, Father from Fullmetal may take over Japan, and the Grimm going to be a problem if a hyper-advanced civilization with superpower heroes could only contain and defend.

Although, Cipher Geis sound oddly familiar but with an Evil Japanese Empress taking over the world. Base on my first impression, it could be either a radical Japanese power fantasy or anti-Japanese imperialism. But who care's, it one of the best things I read! It was sad that the second season wasn't what I expected. Odd that Britannia old Emperor specifically wanted these destroyed including the writers and everyone involved.

The internal speaker opens up with Anne listing out more of the feature.

"It's really hard to consider it a Burai now with all the upgrades. It really a shell of a Burai with updated inside at this point, just don't tell the others or they'll get jealous", She spoke and the onboard camera zone activated to give me a 360 view of the area," Once the last maintenance check is done, Hiretsuna should be ready. That's the knightmare new official name lieutenant."

"Can I stay inside?",I reasoned as I recline and started reading my doujinshi," For safety and combat readiness...reasons."

"Fine", She rolled her eyes. It's not like it's the first time someone refuses to leave their knightmare. The knight of seven currently using hers as a bedroom.

"Arigato, Anne-san"

A loud thud got my attention enough for me to look up from my doujinshi.

The Raiden fell over 20 meters from me. I saw the perpetrator, it was the Knight of Seven Lancelot Greater Grail, the swiss army knife of Knightmare.

It similar to her last knightmare with the same name, minus the greater part. The different, as I can recall, is the increase in operation time, additional weapon, defense shield, and armor upgrades with an AI assistant. It also the most adaptable as it can become a sniper to a CQC knightmare in an instant. The Greater Grail even have a sword which can turn into a drill/lance that can also fire off projectile or energy wings which can act as her extended blades and shield.

"I'm awake!"

"You better."

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

Meanwhile, the caretaker of Spacetime teleported her way back to visit an overzealous Lelouch supporter in the middle of the night.

The great thing about being an ethereal being is the ability to appear as anyone she wants.

"Perfect", DS spoke out loud and shifted into 'God-Emperor Lelouch'. Lelouch is right about not being able to perform divine miracles but she can. The Dimensional Supervisor of Spacetime with the backing of C-World have the right to do so.

It was a different Lelouch with long flowing hair which only reaches his upper back. The attire he or DS disguised as Lelouch worn is pure white with gold and purple accent armor. Its appearance closely follows medieval gothic armor which itself was intricately crafted and instill a perfect image of power and order. It makes Lelouch appear larger and more divine than his real self.

The left pauldron has a black dragon and the right a white dove. A large red geass symbol is integrated into his chest plate. A long white cloth which split down the middle is attached to his waist and cover his lower body, partially hiding the leg armor underneath. The armor has unknown symbols and characters in the language of a long lost civilization.

On his left hip, a gold chain which curves around his belt line act as a strap to keep his sword on Lelouch left sides. The left arm seems like the talon on the Guren Radiant Wave Surger but with a slight golden hue.

The sword itself wasn't the same as the one which was part of the Requiem. It was one of Arthurian legend, it isn't Excalibur but Caliburn. The sword in the stone which prove the young Arthur worth as King of Britannia. It stealth was triangular in shape since it's wider at the top and taper down to a point at the bottom.

What was going through DS mind was that this was going to work. Even if Lelouch Geass's this fanatic beforehand, she could remove it or have him break it via willpower/faith it.

"Here we go", In a blink of an eye, She teleported pastor Patrick Harris to C-World, including his bed.

"Behold! I AM YOUR FUTURE GOD EMPEROR OF HUMANITY!",Fake Lelouch levitated in the eyes of the awestruck Pastor with black and white angel wings outstretched. 'His' form was in front of the collective conscious with 2 gold circular halos at his back; moving in opposite direction of each other. A radiant glow emits from the fake God entire body.

The sight alone nearly gives the old man a heart attack in all its majestic glory. It was a sort of presence which demands worship and utter conviction.

His mouth left word open; words only exiting his now trembling lips in hush prayers.

"B-by the G-God", he quivered,"A-are you-"

"Indeed Pastor Harris! The God in front of is your Emperor", the voice boomed as the false Emperor descend,"But I'm only the God in the future. My current self is not aware of his ascension to Godhood. It only a matter of time but for now, I haven't ascended yet."

"I-I knew it!",he pushes his blanket aside and still in his pajama got on his knees in worship,"Your holiness! I always knew you were a God! Oh lord, tell me what I must do! I'll do anything you ask of me! I'll be your prophet."

"I will provide all the knowledge", DS reach out and touch his head. That when all the commands are transferred to the cult leader.

He grips his head in pain but it quickly recedes. Harris looks up toward his divine God with joy in his eyes.

What the disguise Dimensional Supervisor grifted the elderly man was several bibles worth of knowledge based on Lelouch and by extension, Nunnally belief with a few more 'word of God' added in.

"I shall spread your holiness teachings", he promised and in a single blink, Harris found himself back in his room.

The pastor mind race in anticipation as the meeting kept him awake throughout the night. Because he shall spread the divine word of his majesty to the ignorant masses and devotees.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

Back to the Gate

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

It was final prep for Zero to deliver on the word. Every soldiers and pilot participating knew where to go and what to do.

Especially if Zero and Jeremiah plan to crush them under 10 minute.

The only army not joining in is the EU and China.

Leila didn't want to be part of the plan because she believes killing 200,000 people within a set time limit turn into a morbid game instead of an actual battle. She wants to take another shot at diplomacy but Zero, Japan, and Britannia really wanted those soldiers dead. She thought that offering them prisoners to trade and showing off their weaponry in a controlled setting would make them change their minds. Maybe the translator mistranslated what she was saying?

The Chinese general view the slaughter as a war crime and argue Japan and the Black Knights are only doing this out of vengeance. While Euro-Britannia and Britannia view this as a way to test new weapons. He believes the main goal is to get the civilian and get out, nothing more or less. The death of hundreds of thousands of pre-modern soldiers balance out the loses in Ginza by a significant meager. He also suspects Britannia plan to conquer the new world.

His exact words were,"The problem of this world is irrelevant to the rebuilding and improvement of ours. We'll overextend ourselves if we push beyond a rescue mission at our current military might. If what you say about God's being in this world is true and proven, it's best if we don't remain here long. Least we want to incite their wrath."

It was minutes before the battle as Leila was summoned by 'Jun' to meet with him in private. The location is at the entrance of the armored truck.

"Lelouch", She acknowledged,"What do you want to talk about?"

"You're the only other person I know who met the Dimensional Supervisor", he explained,"I want you to tell me everything she told you."

"I already did tell you", she narrowed her eyes,"What else do you want me to say?"

"Is there any hints on how I can deal with her? Anyone greater? A weakness?"

"Besides C-World being the thing that greater, She knows all of our action on Earth. Why are you so worried? DS normally leave things as it is", Leila commented,"What all this about?"

"She spreading a cult and I will not allow it. DS acting like this is all a joke, making me look like a God. I can sense she's isn't nearby since my Code or Geass would react to her mere presence. It the same for you isn't it?"

"She's here? Then that explains why I felt the cold sensation in my eyes", the Maid of Orlean couldn't help but desire to go back to the gypsy caravan; life was far less stressful,"Once this is over can my comrade enjoy our retirement?"

"Maybe, But having you remain in the military is beneficial to not having your Geass fall into the wrong hand. It easier to keep you out of trouble", Lelouch reasoned knowing that he could allow her and the others to live their lives in the forest with limited surveillance. The only problem is her Geass, it too risky to leave her be.

"Why me?"

"It not just you. I need people affiliated with Geass including my royal guard captain and the Geass agents from my sister organization. We need them to help find a solution to counter the Gods and magic here but also to stop DS plan", he finished as he walks into the truck,"You're someone I find trustworthy enough . Even if we were on opposite side of the war. We both have the same goal after all."

"I'm in this secret society of yours now? Your majesty, didn't I clearly state I don't want to be apart of this shenanigans?"

"I understand but I need all the help I can get. DS was aiding me in this world but the way she going about it is utterly ridiculous: childish really. I swear to Akasha, I'm going to Geass C-World to smite her."

"Since I'm still not under Geass this mean I have an option to accept this mission?",the EU colonel pointed out," What if I say no?"

"I promise Nunnally I wouldn't use Geass on allies and I don't intend to break it", he exhaled,"If you say no, the contract binding you to the military will still be in effect for the next ten years, otherwise, things go on as normal. Even if our world problem is dealt with and the same here, you can't leave my sight. Now, if you agree to this. You're free to retire and I will keep limited surveillance on your caravan. Otherwise, I will not bother you nor will I intervene as long as you behave."

"Fine", she extended a hand,"I accept the contract."

"Agreed", He took her hand in his and shook on it,"Leila, I always admire the level of loyalty your subordinate and Ashley Knights retain. Especially when I only needed you to stay, they follow. Why is that?"

" They can't leave their commander behind nor could Ashley's squad leave without knowing that they own us Wyverns", She explained as they stood back.

"Hmpf, If only I have more loyal subordinates in my Black Knights. I wouldn't need to become Emperor."

"I no longer called them my subordinates they're my family."

"Than don't lose any of them", Lelouch saluted the Colonel," It a pleasure working with you."

"The same to you too Emperor Lelouch", She saluted back and left.

Lelouch and Leila, despite their country being enemies, they hold a high level of respect for each other. There was friction at first between the two because the white Emperor of Britannia feared the power Leila Malcal holds in her fragmented but powerful Geass. He tracked her down within the Transylvanian countryside.

It wasn't until she was brought forth to the SCPD(REQUIEM) council that the Maid of Orleans was deemed harmless and only wanted to leave behind all the bloodshed and start a family. Nunnally was responsible for tracking all form of Geass and the supernatural. She tends to be just as cautious as Lelouch if not, more. But she felt that Leila wasn't going to topple the requiem despite Lelouch paranoia. He still held contempt even after DS, who materialize out of thin air to his shock and CC jealousy, explained that she's safe. It even took CC to vouch for Leila if majority rule still fails.

Eventually, a compromise was reached for Leila to be back in the spotlight and closely monitor to alleviate the Emperor fears. At the same time, the commander becomes an unwilling pawn of Lelouch in the European theater. She was only a colonel but the influences she has may as well make her the true head chairwoman of the EU.

Leila could only begrudgingly accept her faith but found that it requires less sacrifice than before. She was enraged by Lelouch action but her comrade decides to join voluntarily. Her duties aren't to sacrifice Japanese behind Britannia lines but to rebuild Europe and international humanitarian effort.

Her new duties was a far cry from the war zone and Leila came to enjoy helping her people. In turn, the 'capture' become a blessing in disguise.

Leila only needed to play along until she's left alone.

The base siren went off and the call for battle begin.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

The Sadaran and allied forces prepare to charge forth with volleys support behind them.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

"Brave soldiers of the Fatherland! Our time has come!",Jeremiah began his speech as he pulled his Siegfried forward and stood outside the cockpit,"Hail to our fatherland and death to every foe which taken the lives of our countrymen and Japanese civilians in Ginza. We shall march forth until we reach the Capital. The seat of power for which a greedy Emperor, Molt Sol Augustus and his scavenging hawks dare to threaten peace, who dare to put our Empress, a mother, and one of our greatest hero in harm's way!"

He took out a gun and pointed toward the Sadara army.

"That is our enemy! When it's time goes forth and seek glory! All hail Britannia! All hail Emperor Lelouch!"

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All hail Emperor Lelouch!"

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

On the other side, Zero was giving a speech of his/her own. He was doing the same premise as Jeremiah as the Overreach hovers above his/her force for everyone to see, the knightmare amplifying his/her voice.

"My knights, It matters not what I am or who we're fighting alongside", Zero voice reaches a crescendo,"What matter is a force which seeks to do the same cycle of oppression and tyranny to us all those years ago. As CEO of the Black Knight, I shall follow the ideals and force change upon them. Everyone! Vent all your anger on the barbarian whose dare rape and pillage. This is a declaration of our freedom. War! War must come to destroy the dam holding back peace. My knights! Show them what war really looks like so all those that die Ginza can rest in peace!"

Zero drew and raised the custom katana high in the air.

"Zero! Zero! Zero!"

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

Lieutenant General Hazama Kōichirō and Grandmaster Andrea Farnese could only watch with mild amusement as they remain at the safety of the command center.

"Do they really have to be so dramatic?",Hazama can't help but shake his head.

"Jeremiah doing this since it part of Britannia tradition and Zero is trained by his majesty. I would be shocked if they didn't have a frail for the dramatic", the grandmaster explained.

"Why aren't you doing the same?"

"Because I choose the best man for the job", Farnese suppress a small laugh,"He's also doing prep talk to your troops."

"I don't like where this is going."

"The prototype shield generator is set up?",Leila enters the command room,"I don't want the camp to be liter with arrows."

"Thank Camelot they did", Farnese breath a sigh of relief,"I would hate if these primitives destroy million of dollar worth of hardware."

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

With the JSDF and Euro Britannia forces

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

It was Ashley Ashra time to shine.

"Okay", he was handed a mic,"Testing, testing. One, two three."

Ashley wasn't standing imposingly while his knightmare hovered like the other.

The troops in front of him weren't standing at attention but at their battle stations, keeping an eye on both Ashra and the enemy a hundred meter back.

"Can the boys and girls in the back row hear me?"

They hesitated to respond but a handful gives the thumb up.

"As I look out at a bunch of mismatched misfits. I can help but think, if any of you die from sticks and swords, I will drag you from hell and kill you again for letting them get that close to you. This applies to all you infantry grunts. If they can throw a spear at you or stab you with a sword. You're a disgrace", Ashley took out his revolver and pointed at the mass of soldier to empathize a point. Many of we're surprise but ignore it knowing he wouldn't actually shoot them while the younger few gulped.

"If you're in a knightmare start mowing the battlefield like a lawn. They want to kill us and enslave whoever left. They want to pillage your stuff, your family stuff, and more importantly, they want to pillage me",he brought both hands to his chest," I don't know about you but I respect Japan and it people a lot because unlike 99% of the EU who don't know how to f*king melee! I know the military need sharpshooters but if most of your knightmare can only shoot from Kilometers away. You are a coward. At least the Gun Rus shoot you from point-blank range. My Japanese buds in Wyvern-0 are the only exception."

A small group of Euro-Britannia laughs loudly while the many nodded in agreement.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

Elsewhere, the original wyvern watches the trainwreck.

"So firing at us with a knightmare armed with 6 rotating miniguns while not engaging in melee is any less honorable?",Akito raises a brow,"Hypocrite."

"Ironic", Yukiya agreed,"Why do we melee? As the team sniper, would we preserve more lives if-"

"Because it looks good, end of conversation", Akito concluded.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

"Now our real target is the bastard Emperor and his lackeys...and his name is…",Ashley paused for what seem like dramatic effect but he can't remember the name."Moe!"

"Wrong name", A subordinate next to him quietly whispered.

"Most? Moats? More?",he listed out,"It something with a M?"

"Molt", the subordinate whisper but not loud enough that it ended up sounding like.

"Mold! We shall remove that bastard!",He declared,"C'mon! Let head out there and win it!"

The Ashley Knight leader wanted to hear cheers but all he got was isolated claps.

"Fine! Don't cheer!",he resigns himself and got into Red Ogre,"Just kill!"

'That was...something l', Itami couldn't help but think.

 ** _~~~(Line break)~~~_**

 **Battle Start**

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

Upon a small hill where several dozen well-armed soldiers protecting the kings, dukes, and general who leading the army from the back. They sat on horseback watching the battle from afar, not realizing that if the UFN wanted to, they could easily pick them off.

Some of the higher ups normally fight on the frontline but even they knew something was off about the loss of 100,000 soldiers due to poor planning.

A few of the allied leaders are leading from the front, fully confident that they will win the battle and will attempt the first charge against their enemy.

"We trap them here with us!",the Sadara General jeered,"Tell King Duran and his cowards that they shall clean the battlefield after and get none of the spoils. Signal the archer to fire."

The first move was by the Sadaran as they unleashed wave upon wave of arrows with the majority aim for the entrench soldiers and knightmare.

The army took cover behind and within armor vehicles with no real damage done. There discipline and reaction allow for no causality besides a few cuts. The base itself was protected from the rain due to its distance and the mobile absolute defense shield generator from an armored truck protecting the leaders and staffs not fighting. It the same kind used on the Avalon but smaller.

It forms a semi-sphere 50 meters in diameter to protect those that didn't fall back to the Gate. All other equipment is protected by a variety of other conventional means or move inside the Gate.

"What the hell?!", a Mage watch in awe,"I have seen defense barrier spells cast before but none this large!"

"Curse those barbarian and their mages", the Sadaran General scowled,"Stop the volley and charge in!"

The volley didn't last long as the firing stop and little damage was done.

Of course, a modern army allowing a hostile force to set up within 100 meters is a horrible idea when you can use artillery to hit them from kilometers away. By the time they reach 500 meters, machine gun and small arms would unload. Assuming the soldiers are suicidal, they maybe get within 300 meters before getting killed by the sentry guns or drones with impeccable aim.

The reasoning behind it? They have to retreat on an open field with the nearest forest or shelter including the main base being several kilometers back. All the while being shot at from behind and fending off Knightmares which are going to rush in and slaughter them.

The Sadaran first charge forward with their auxiliaries.

Demi-Human bay for blood as columns of human follows behind them.

"Easy", Zero commanded", Hold Fire."

"A little bit closer", Jeremiah waited. The official countdown for the ten-minute time limit is when they fight back.

Finally, they reached the 50-meter mark and charged.

"Detonate the Claymore", Zero motioned.

"Fire!",Jeremiah orders as what can be described as thousands of claymore exploded behind the Auxiliaries as many fall within seconds. It wiped out the majority of the legion at the front as well as tiny beads turn bodies into a jelly-like mess.

Then the UFN unloaded everything.

Bullets rip the 'expendable' demihuman to pieces before they can see what going on.

Rounds after rounds of different calibers all has the same effect on outdated armor and unprotected flesh.

The knightmare massive guns and rifles easily bypass shields and cleave through ranks even with magical enhancement.

Injured orcs attempt to fall back when he saw the explosion subside he ran back but was shot from behind.

"Sokkia! Tink!",Oldrin turn to her friends and comrades,"You know what to do!"

Two knightmare, Sheffield Eye head directly upward while Zetland Heart will destroy any wyverns. Sokkia knightmare will act as a mobile satellite locating all the troops in great detail.

Sokkia main goal is a live feed on troops position so it can be moved accordingly and intercept the enemy when needed.

"Rin", the Royal Guard Captain contacted the knight of the Round," Destroy the archers and siege weapons."

"Hai!",She flew forward with the other royal guard knightmares flying outward toward the edge of the battlefield, becoming merciless as they cut down any chance of retreat.

The next move was for all knightmares to push forth against the enemy rank while armored vehicles follow soon after. The knightmares were equipped with anti-infantry weapons from light machine guns to flamethrower.

The auxiliaries who are left alive were powerless as armored golem burn, shredded, and dismember them from the dreadful weapons and even the landspinner/feets of the frame moving over both the dead and the living.

The legion behind the nearly depleted auxiliaries formed a desperate shield wall even as the knightmare focus on them. The rounds punch through the defense with little resistance.

Once the Knightmares got close enough, the soldiers threw their spears in a vague hope that it will stop them. The spear bounces off harmlessly as the Knightmare finally slam into the rank, sending bodies flying or crush underneath.

In the skies, Wyvern was torn apart by the few flight enable Knightmares and anti-air artillery on the ground.

The battle was absolutely one-sided. Men were being burned alive and showed no mercy.

MVS melee weapons reaping shield walls like a farmer during harvest.

Wyvern and their riders drop like flies.

Any tactics were counter and any strategy the generals try to come up with was useless.

The majority of the UFN soldiers fighting were all veteran of a war in their world. A world far bloodier, destructive, and far more violence. And they are keeping their word to end the slaughter within ten minutes or less.

"No", the Sadara general watch in fear,"No, no, no! NO!"

"Fire the ballista!",a allies general orders only to be told the ballista been destroyed.

"Where are the reserve!",A king yelled as he looks around the battlefield. The sound of explosion and scream of agony can be heard from not just the front but the side and even behind them. It as if the barbarians left the kings and general alone.

"They're under attack!", a mage reported from his crystal ball,"All the mages reporting the same! The enemies are everywhere! We're getting overwhelmed!"

In front of them, armor golems with staff fire and swinging massive swords moving unopposed.

Behind them are horseless carriage of different size and color clearing out those left standing.

Finally, there are their battle mages jogging forward with their staff aim downward.

A young soldier of the Empire raises his hands in a universal sign of surrender.

A flash was the only thing needed to end a dying man plead.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

Meanwhile, further behind the line, four Royal Guard Vincent's flew low to the ground before reaching the 500-meter mark and splitting off into pairs as they head the opposite direction of one another.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

"Deploy the napalm", they flew in a circle deploying the flaming hot substance onto the grassy field. All four KMF only have enough room to make of the ring of fireside they took turn when one ran out. The fiery ring was completed within a minute.

"What fire magic is this?!", A duke was in utter shock. They look behind them and watch as a ring of fire surrounding their entire army.

It became apparent that they are the one trapped, not the enemy.

A single metal giants/golem can take on hundreds of their own with ease. There trapped and morale was breaking down.

"FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK!",the Sadaran General mentality snapped,"SADARA WILL NOT BE INTIMIDATED! WE-"

A purple/black giant descended in front of the Falmart leaders.

"Shirley, Tell them to surrender or I'll kill them."

"No problemo!"

Shirley begins to translate.

"If you don't surrender, we'll kill all your men while you watch", her voice echoes loudly,"We'll promise to treat you with humanely."

A large explosion from a Staten Waffen barrage took out hundreds of soldiers and really help add to the persuasion.

"We'll rape your wife's and execute everyone else. We'll only here for Emperor Molt and our people so please behave. We won't harm you unless you want me to."

The kings, nobility, and general were shaken to their core. A female voice, sweet and soft was threatening them.

"Give me an answer or you'll lose an army. Then you lost your life and finally, your kingdom."

To add insult, a stream of bullets came from behind the Lancelot Overreach and into the personal bodyguards of the military leaders.

The horse, already restless from the violence, threw many of the leaders off of them and ran away. It was all over as quickly as begin. The sound of the gunfire and scream of pain were gone.

The king's, General, and nobility's pull themselves up with ears still ringing and visual distorted.

In front of them were their best men slaughter in an instance. Their bodies were torn apart from the high caliber.

There armor and face caked with dirt and blood. They watch everything around them burn.

Their minds filled with the imagery of their kingdom falling to the same fate. They look to each other with petrified visage.

Bravely, the Sadara general knowing resistance is useless shouted with all his might.

"We surrender!"

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

 **The Very Next Day**

 **New Pendragon**

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

The building was a small chapel in the heart of New Pendragon. At the start of the congregation when Lelouch took the throne. There were only half a dozen people. Once Lelouch reveals his immortality, the number of believers swell to hundreds to a point where he has to open multiple churches and rent out warehouses.

The same effect happens worldwide. The cultism grew even more so after many pro-Lelouch supporters are visited by a beautiful angel who suspiciously looks like a taller and more developed 1st Empress, Cecilia ci Britannia throughout the two years.

Pastor Patrick Harris was only one of many visited simultaneously by a bored Dimensional Supervisor with a grand plan. This time it was in a form of fake Lelouch.

The membership of Lelouch cults, according to the OSI Factbook were in the 10of thousands worldwide maybe even a hundred thousand. The number is expected to raise within weeks and plan to contain them is in place. Unfortunately, it may be too late.

As the massive congregation is filled with people of mostly lower class and foreign background. They were helped the most by Emperor Lelouch and indebted to his majesty aid. They crowded the small chapel which can only hold 40 people, there were nearly a hundred.

"My followers! The time has come! Last night I was visited by our God, Lelouch the White Emperor! Our savior! Our Immortal perfection! He came to me with a message that we must remain steadfast in our loyalty; our worship no matter what! No matter how many time he denied his divinity, the rejection is only to test the unfaithful and those who remain will be rewarded for loyalty. For we aren't a cult. We are a religion based on facts and goodwill. A fact that a living immortal have saved us from ourselves and we must create a better world for the righteous."

The followers cheered as the pastor continue his bombastic sermon.

"Our Immortal Emperor is not yet a God. Our divine majesty that visits me at night is from a future where he ascended. His gift! His wonderful! His majestic gifts are his words! For he is fair and cruel. For our current Emperor is unaware of his divinity! What a tragedy! Yet, we shall remain against the nonbeliever who yet to realize it and heretics that dare slander him! It his divine right to rule all!"

"Hail God-Emperor!",they shouted the slogan.

"Even if our faith is questioned! We shall persevere! Even if the world itself wants us gone! We shall persevere! Thus, this is where we the people of the Immortal Emperor shall do anything even if it's denouncing our faith today to survive only to announce it the next when we flourish!"

The entire room was in a massive uproar as an undercover OSI agent watch the scene unfold.

He was fortunate to be in the back row as the crowd was too taken in to notice him leave.

"Tremble before the majesty of the Emperor! For we all walk in his immortal shadow", The pastor continues,"You will no longer look to me as a simple pastor but his holy majesty prophet."

Once the man got outside and onto a sunny morning. The agent calls his superiors.

"Boss, I believe it time to stop them. They're claiming revolution at this point!"

"Fine, so much for some fun", CC should have stopped them from the beginning, but it's fun to irk Lelouch,"Pull back. We will initiate the next ops."

"Yes, ma'am."

The next initiate is to silently dwindle the cultism numbers and attack its finances. A bit of Geass is also needed to quell some of the flames.

It all has to be done discreetly to keep the cover-up easy and the image of Emperor Lelouch pure. The last thing they need is news that 'innocent' followers of a religion preaching goodwill being persecuted by the government.

Now, once it stops being perceived as a religion based on goodwill...

"Everything is going according to plan", the fake Emperor can't help but smile as she continues to observe from beyond reality.

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

 **OMAKE1: The One True Emperor.**

 **The Book of the Emperor**

 **Imperial Salute**

 **Hail the Emperor**

 **Glory to the Empire**

 **Always Immortal**

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

 **From Edith: Prosperous in War**

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

 **Thou shall not stain untainted blood on thy hands.**

 **Righteous Evil is the only evil against corrupt, chaotic, and pure evil.**

 **Destruction is the road to Creation and Creation is the result of Destruction.**

 **Thou must first slay thy heart before battle.**

 **Fear shall conquer like the enemy to win the war.**

 **If the leader doesn't lead how can the subordinate follow?**

 **If thou are innocent and fight thy forfeit thou life.**

 **Every human[sentience life -changed after REENACT] are still human in desire.[WARNING: THERE ARE EXCEPTIONS]**

 **Victory can take any path for the end justifies the means.**

 **

 _~~~(Line break)~~~_

**

 **From Fidelis Liliana Septem Vota:Liliana Seven Loyal Vows**

 **Loyalty to the Emperor above all other loyalty.**

 **Loyalty to the royal family second.**

 **Loyalty to the Empire third.**

 **Loyalty to your leader fourth.**

 **Loyalty to your Home[World]country[added after 1st Contact] fifth.**

 **Loyalty to those around you sixth.**

 **Loyalty to yourself seventh.**

 **Reference: Britannia, V.L. (2518). The Book of the Emperor (17th ed.). New Pendragon, Az, EA: Saineolaí Eolas**

 **-Under revision due to recent events.**

 **I don't know how APA format would work when it goes interplanetary so EA is an abbreviation for the home of a powerful, Evil Empire call Electronic Arts. I mean the Holy Empire Capital planet that brings peace and prosperity to the wider galaxy in a future fanfic.**

 ** _~~~(Line break)~~~_**

 **A/N: I base the false God-Emperor Lelouch armor design off of medieval gothic armor which in my opinion looks epic and the bottom half from Fate/Strange Fake Arthur Pendragon(male) because I prefer something which references King Arthur in some way. The black and white wings are an idea I got from Nightmare of Nunnally in one of the panels; no spoilers. Also, a bit off the Emperor of Man with a code geass frail.**

 **I hope the OMAKE ain't too much but I do foreshadow future ideas and built up my Code Geass lore inspired for other fanfics by WH40k.**

 **Everything I write has a purpose for later in the story or a reference to current or future fanfic.**

 **Final note, I noticed my fanfic is slowly becoming the most fav and follow fanfic for Code GeassxGate and my most popular fanfic yet. It already the most reviewed.**

 **I was worry it wouldn't take off because I'm not that good of a writer since the other two CGxGate fanfic is far better written and contain fewer grammatical errors while having their own interesting premise. The only thing that got going is that it's the most updated. Thank you, everyone.**

 **Yes, I used Caliburn and Avalon as Lelouch sword and stealth instead of the sword from the end of R2 because…**

 **1-Caliburn look better and more practical, especially when compared side by side. It may be a bit heretical but I like it overall look over Saber(F/SN) and other Saber's Excalibur variant and canon Zero blade which I will call Requiem.**

 **2-Code Geass is an anime so they could do whatever they want but Caliburn wielded by Saber Lily in Fate Grand Order look like a real sword similar to a medieval knightly sword(11th-15th century) with decoration. But nonetheless, practical.**

 **3-"I use the sword at the end of R2", is too predictable. Lelouch being the proper ruler of Britannia and the world wielding a legendary sword that defines the proper king would make sense.**

 **4-Why would I use a sword that killed Lelouch? He only used it once for ceremonial purpose. I can go on from how I don't like the color scheme and the oversized guard.**

 **5-Caliburn in fate is also ceremonial but again, look practical.**

 **NEXT FANFIC**

 **RWBYxGate fanfic**

 **I posted this chapter from the mobile app and it sucks, no horizontal lines. It still not as bad as when I edited and posted from a damn leapfrog.**


	10. Chap 9: The Last Day of Alnus Hill

**Chapter 9: The Final Day of Alnus**

 **LINE BREAK/**

EDIT: Minor text fix...I really hate using my this damn app. It crushed twice in two minutes of writing just this sentence...Now more then I can count.

 **A/N: My update speed is so slow as I post from my phone once again.**

 **Time to answer reviews:**

 **Xyro48: Kept ya waiting huh?**

 **iZuikaku: I hope so too. I want to write Lelouch actually defeating the Reapers.**

 **Lu Bane Na: You have done a great service citizen! How would you like the position of Inquisitor?**

 **Dp11: I need to mess with Marybelle a bit longer about not earning her big brother love. It sort of a running joke of a failed love-struck, unnoticed stalker and the cute senpai.**

 **Lolo John: Eh, I still waiting for them to post. But you're correct, they're more well written.**

 **FanGirl01: There wasn't enough space on the chapter title.**

 **Rankin de Merthyr: CC will get a kid later. Also, Leila has someone she loves already and It's canon. It's the same for Lelouch 3 wives, they loved him in canon. Oz and Mary have a better chance with Lelouch anyway.**

 **The two people that talked about RWBY: After Vol 5, RWBY really is lacking in some field or the same but still impressive technology. That not counting how disappointed I'm slowly becoming with the show in general.**

 **malayknight: When you leave fungus to grow in the ideals condition, It could get out of hand real fast. it not easy to remove. They could've cleared the cultists earlier but CC delayed and even help cultivate it on purpose for some lols. Besides, if someone started a religion over an egotistical rapper like Kanye or a giant spaghetti monster(Who's our lord and savior you heretics).**

 **Imagine the size of one for a real life immortal that control the world and bought a new age of science, peace, and technology to the entire planet. Then factor in a pizza loving immortal saying " Let them spread, my husband cult is just hysterical" and a dimensional ethereal being saying "Praise the God!". It gets out of hand real fast.**

 **LINE BREAK/**

King Duran watch as the Sadaran and vassalage drag themselves away from the battlefields. He enters the command tent with the other commanders and saw how the joy of battle is gone. Just hours before, they laugh about an easy victory and complain about who should go first.

25,000 soldiers cut down mercilessly in less than 10 minutes. They couldn't run as the Knightmares cut them down like a strong wind against fallen leaves. An unstoppable force of steel and fire. The Sadaran and its allies are in deep thought as they try to absorb what happened earlier this morning.

"Is this the power we upset?",the Duke of Laguna quivered finally breaking the silence,"How can we hope to fight them!"

"We can't do anything," a King gulped,"They did say their feud is with the Empire, not us."

"And you believe that?!", another nobleman shouted,"How do you know they wouldn't turn on us?!"

"If they turn on us we'll be powerless to stop them!"

"We'll only alive because they allow it."

"Enough!",the Sadaran General shouted,"This-This! Is only a chance to regroup. We will attack them at night and-"

"You fool!",Duran violently slammed his fist into the wooden table," Have you gone mad! This isn't a small kingdom. This is an Empire and their vassalage far older and greater than yours! I will kill you myself if you're planning to continue to commit! It's not worth conquering their land you hubris shit!"

"That is why I'm going to destroy the Gate! This is no longer about the Sadaran Dream! The apostle of the underworld warned us!",he stood up,"If Britannia is an Empire like Sadara. What do you think is going to happen?! CONQUESTS! RAPE! PILLAGING! SUBJUGATION! This final attack is to stop them from entering our world. I hope to cut off their supplies and reinforcement once the mages destroyed the frame holding the Gate in place. An army as powerful as their still needs a supply line. They'll strong now but what about after a month on empty stomachs and the rest of our forces coming down on them?! This isn't about conquering them or glory! This is to save our livelihood! The apostle of Hardy warned my Emperor what would happen!"

King Duran can't help but feel it's an idea he'll come up with and seem strategically sound. Maybe if it succeeds, there a chance to push them back.

But if Britannia succeeded, how would they treat them? Maybe the same? Would it only be trading one Empire for the next?

Different master same principles.

"Let put it to a vote", Duran raised an arm," Those willing to cut your losses say yes."

A large portion of the surrounding leaders agreed.

Those that listen to his delusion", He paused," It's been an honor knowing great men."

The meetings disperse as the two separate factions made their way out.

 **LINE BREAK/**

 **Alnus Hill**

 **Night time**

 **11:50 PM**

 **LINE BREAK/**

"Shh! Keep it down", A soldier whispered to his comrade as they slowly make their way up Alnus Hill. A hill filled with holes and pieces of flesh left uncollected.

The United Kingdom with their Sadaran allies now less than seventy-five thousand. The rest are preparing to leave, in the reserve, or aren't taking part of the attack. Out of those seventy-five thousand, only five thousand are fielded to both keep the attack a surprise and manageable. The main goal is to rush the enemy camp to destroy the Gate no matter the cost. Those that aren't participating are kept back at camp.

The Sadaran General was aware of the danger of the enemy and created another plan. It was known by every men or demihuman that they will die but for a greater purpose of stopping an evil empire.That is why expendable soldiers are under order to use an alchemical creation. It was a simple concoction of saltpeter, sulfur, and charcoal with a mystic property intertwined with the black substance. Their miniature elemental glyphs hand-drawn into the satchel it's held in by mages. The glyphs act as it detonator and the extra energy needed to make the explosion more damaging.

It also more inexpensive when the other option is runes carved into rocks or pumping mana into expensive minerals. If the indication of how the Golems/Giants seem to prefer melee, the death of a few Demi-human would be worth the cost.

It wasn't an original creation of the Falmart alchemist or Mage's but an import from the Xinzhan Empire was the black substance is used in their gorgeous spectacle in the night skies. Its current property and how it manufactures is kept a secret by the Mage's that work for the Sadara and the traders from the orient country.

The goal of this attack is to use the most of the expandable auxiliaries to attack and target the heavy Golem/Giants. The goal isn't to fight them until they surrender, but to destroy the Gate and win by attrition soon after.

Because why would the Apostle of Hardy lie about a powerful new enemy willing to commit genocide when the battlefield is proof of her prophecy?

The sound of footsteps was as muffled as could be in the soft exposed earth with the occasional patch of grass and metal bullet casing of different size. Every step made the more agonizing as even the enemy camp seem to remain silent with only a few source of light to even mark its location. The Gate has lights trained on it to make it appear just as bright as in the morning.

There weren't celebrating as evidenced by the dead silent and it was hard to tell in the dim light of their camp if they have guards posted. It was the more unnerving than seeing it full of activity the night before but lacking any sign of a living soul.

The order was to keep moving forward until they're spotted or at the 150 meter. If they hit the 150-meter mark as planned than the archers on the backline will shot fire arrows and with a thunderous roar, the suicide soldiers/slaves will attack first in order to weaken the enemy defenses before a column of imperial march in.

Five reserves totaling 50,000 and 10,000 soldiers in each wave will charge in to support the first wave while the 5,000 soldiers left will act as the final push if all six wave fails.

The Sadaran General can't help but watched distance away praying to Emroy that this attack will be a success. If they close the Gate here, they can starve out the enemy and capture the powerful weapons they hold whilst interrogating the captured barbarians about how it works and recreating it.

The weapon they hold are indeed powerful but if they can somehow use and integrate it into their army, this world will be there's. Weapons capable of rivaling the very Gods they serve.

Once they conquer this world, the next world will never be a problem again.

He has never felt fear to the point that whatever ignorance is left has disappeared in a single morning. It was hard to see himself as his men are clad in black but he felt he was sweating profusely despite the cold night air.

He even sends a small specialized team of Wyvern riders high into the somewhat cloudy skies to search for the 'DIvine Lighting' that plagued them.So far the skies appear clear.

"RETREAT NOW!"

"What?!", The Sadara General shouted in shock as the strange glob of lights lid the night skies.

Then their more bright beam of light which exited from the camp itself.

"RETREAT NOW OR WE'LL USE LETHAL FORCE!",It ordered forcefully in their own language.

The beam of lights scan the entire army cautiously, moving wildly as it brightness blind anyone that glance at it.

"How?!"

The whole attack force halted their advance shocked by how they're detected 200 meters from their mark.

The specialize Wyvern riders are demi-human of animalistic origin with night vision that allows them to see in the darkness of a new moon. Even if they're in a sense, subspecies, the specialize rider are the most controlled and trusted.

Controlled because they have a mystic designation mark on their back that will kill them if they betray the Empire and trusted because they are trained to serve from birth. Even they aren't prepared for what comes next.

 **LINE BREAK/**

The Britannian knightmare bide their time in high altitude. Rin Pandora Core was able to supply the energy needed to keep 5 knightmares battle ready for at least 14 hours. They or more specifically Sokkia, Sheffield Eye, duty was to relay intel back to the base camp in real time.

"Finally!",Sokkia exclaimed happily,"I was getting sleepy with all these late nighters!"

"Well, we'll suffering also!",Tink added as he readies the Zetland Heart,"Everyone ready to crush them?"

"I'm in agreement", Rin said as her Knightmares crackled with electricity.

 **LINE BREAK/**

Back in the Command Room, the military leaders came to a conclusion.

If they charge, repel them. But for the Wyverns in the skies.

"Initiate battle plan Rogue", Jeremiah orders with a lot of static over the intercom but not enough to hamper the message.

Battle plan Rogue is essential to destroy the enemy air power as quickly as possible.

"On your order!",the Flight enables knightmares engages the several dozen wyvern riders before they knew what hit them.

MVS blades cleave through them with ease.

The Raiden lighting imploding everything it touches.

Precision rounds from range weapons killed off all of the air power in less than 2 minutes.

On the battlefield, soldiers saw a light show above them. It finally dawns on the nighttime warriors when body parts started to land on them. It was just as suddenly as the one-sided air combat begin that it ended.

 **LINE BREAK/**

"Attack!",the general yelled as he hopped on his horse with his stolen sword, a katana, held high,"Charge!"

A brief moment of heroism inspired the column to move forward as 5,000 soldiers continue their advance and chanting in the dead of night.

"I want snipers to kill a few of them and fire off motors near their area", Zero ordered and it was carried out immediately as large explosion lit up behind them and in front of them. While snipers equip with night vision scope fired into the large masses with little concern for accuracy.

The sniper rounds were able to punch through several layers of men as the outdated soldiers march forth. The fear of ball of fire exploding from nowhere have slowly wearing them down and the occasional angsy scream of brethren cut short by invisible arrows.

The Sadaran General finally made it to the front line and rode around rallying his men.

"Approval to finish it?",Grand Master Farnese raised his hand,"I vote yes."

The leaders quickly came to the conclusion.

The orders were given to every single UFN and Black Knights to fire everything. It was time to repel the invader with extreme prejudice.

The night sky was filled with hardon cannons, radian missiles and every sort of situation Earth have to offer the men and beast of Falmart. It was in a sense, a violent gift for the sudden yet swallows cut the Sadaran cause on the body of the UFN.

Hell rain from above as well as in front of them. As 5 thousand soldiers are wiped out with renewed efficiencies that even the reserves can't help but watch in fear. They know what will happen to them when they step out of the treeline or behind ridges. It didn't help once the UFN focus there attack on the hidden reserves as well.

They know their general and themselves are as good as dead if the only thing they hear is the deafening sound of the loud and thunderous power. The sound of their own comrade even when they're next to them being slaughter couldn't be heard nor could they see any successfully escape as light always envelop them. To the residences of Falmart both near and far, they swore there was a second sun even from kilometers away.

55,000 soldiers are under attacked and it was becoming increasingly chaotic as they scatter in all direction hoping the shadow of the night will protect them.

They're unaware of the eyes in the sky nor how many UFN and Black Knights are equipped with night vision. Some simply stood in place waiting for their death as the world burned around them. A rare few charge forth only to die like many. The rest fled in all direction but toward the deadly light show.

A few knightmare, namely Burai and Sutherland's charge in to mow them down. They fired their rifles until the barrel become red hot. The land spinner crushed everything underneath them. A few knightmares swing massive blades but it proves mostly inefficient against a smaller target as anti-infantry weapons did a better job.

In the chaos, a few globins armed their detonator ready to take down the metal monster. The pilot of the Sutherland was unaware as they got close to the left legs. In only a few seconds of a quick chant, the satchel glows a blue hue and in an instant, the Sutherland found itself crippled.

"Argh!",He looks over to his leg to see it smoking,"Cover me!"

Two of his comrades came to his side.

"What the hell happened?",One of the soldier ,a Japanese pilot, yelled as he fire on anything that came close. The Sutherland was hunched over but nonetheless still functional.

"I-I think a few of this f*k exploded!",He responded back,"Contact everyone to stay alert!"

The order was radio on to all knightmares engaging in close quarter to be wary of the suicide units. It was mentioned but it came as a surprise that it was being used this early. A clear sign the enemy understood what they're facing. The measure the Sadara pulled was normally a last resort.

Eventually, It was all over once the Military leaders felt it was enough. The night was finally silent with the occasional moan of men begging for help. The Hadron cannon, Chao mines, Sakuradite bombs, and countless bullets that illuminate the sky ceased.

Those that survive scattered in all direction with many not having a destination in mind. As long as it far from the apocalyptic Army of Britannia and its allies.

In the command tent, Another order was given to look for survivors and provide aid.

"Colonel Malcal and your highness", Farnese look over to the two ladies,"Those primitives may detonate. They do have gunpowder suicide vest. It appears they have deployed it sooner."

"I doubt they're using it on time before they get shot", Marybelle smiled coldly,"It would be rude to refuse a helping hand. Besides, it the nonhuman we should be wary of that has them and the column armed with them are the first to be taken out."

It has already been known that the enemy would pull a suicide attack or close the Gate. Lelouch didn't squeeze out every last bit of information and pass it on to high command for nothing. The White Emperor have been working hard for Nunnally ideals but with a more hands-off approach.

There, at the moment, nothing that can surprise the UFN.

 **LINE BREAK/**

Itami held his rifle close to his chest as he escorts the medical team he's assign to. It was still early in the morning before the sun even rise as men knightmare, searchlight, portable lamps, and personal with the flashlights are used light up the area.

"All these men", he narrows his eyes,"What kind of enemy are we fighting if they're willing to throw their own men at us like this?"

He looks at the face of a young boy only age 14 with his breastplate pieced by a 50 cal. There no doubt he's dead and removing the plate would yield a torso similar to mash potato.

The radio transmission turn on for everyone to hear and it was Lt.General Hazama.

"Be careful out there. The enemies are in possession of explosive. If you see one of their satchel glowing, shoot their head and/or vacant the area", the General commander.

"What I would kill for some rest", Takeo Kurata yawned,"We haven't slept or relaxed within the 24 hours Lieutenant."

"The feeling mutual, We'll be relieved within the next hour so stay awake until then Sergeant", The two continue to walk with one another and casually chat until something caught their eyes.

"Crap! Live Bomb", Kurata spotted someone glowing a faint blue directly in point-blank range until it reaches a bright hue. Kurata aware of what would happen pointed his assault rifle with the flashlight attachment active and took aim. Soldiers nearby drop what they were doing and got to cover.

The one that was about to explode was a barely breathing pigman. His mouth moved as he whispered the trigger words. He wasn't able to finish as Kurata fire 3 rounds, one into his chest, neck, and finally in between the eyes. It ended the process as the blue light fade back into nothing. A few more rounds from him, Itami, and nearby soldiers made sure the enemy was down for good.

"Shit!",Itami cursed as some of the blood spattered onto his pant,"This would be much easier if we just left them to die."

So far, A decent handful of survivors were currently being treated while a rare few decide to activate their kill switch.

Fortunately, none of them were able to get it off in time as the dead of the night made them stick out.

"All Sadaran and allies still alive on the battlefield. Please accept our aid. There no need to fight. You'll have my word as Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. Surrender and accept our help for we will treat you equally."

"Emperor Lelouch?!", Kurata was surprised recognizing the voice despite it being in a different language,"When did he join us?"

The person that did the announcement before the bloodbath was a random soldier who learned the foreign language.

He wasn't the only person to notice as nearby soldier look at each other and toward the base. Lelouch's voice is very distinctive especially during one of his address.

Itami shrugged and got back to guarding the medical team and surveying for any survivors. The same pre-recorded message looped once again as the search continues.

"I knew it", the former black knight walked ahead,"Emperor Lelouch would be too busy to oversee this expedition. If I know him from experience, he's always working."

The younger soldier caught up with the veteran,"So-um, What was it like working with Lelouch and Kallen before they became famous?"

"They weren't famous before?"

"Zero was direct and business only. Kallen was the one who knew us on a personal level. The squad uses to have karaoke night on Fridays ", Itami reminisce,"It was the good old days."

"Empress CC? Is it true that part of the Black Knight budget was- "

"Sergeant Kurata, Why are you asking for my life story?",Itami question back,"There a reason why I turn down interviews."

"Aw, Why lieutenant?",Kurata jokes,"You're considered a war hero back home. You're always putting your country and comrade first."

"I'm no hero", Itami sighed and utter coldly without his laid-back vibe," There more to the war story than what others tell you. Now, Let's get back to work Sergeant. It's never something I like to share. Although, I wouldn't mind sharing my rare prewar mangas and Doujinshi with you."

"Thanks Lieutenant!"

The veteran soldier and Otaku look toward the movement of the enemy camp. There were many torches held by men moving in any direction and at first glance, they appear to be planning another attack.

Fortunately, it was confirmed by the eyes in the sky that they are packing up and getting out of Alnus in fear of retaliation.

"This is going to be an interesting war."

 **

-—-LINE BREAK/————

A/N: Short and simple reason why I haven't updated. I'm addicted to Fate GO...I grind constantly in the Gacha game. My servants and I must reach the level cap!

I wonder how you feel about the pacing. I'm purposely deviating from pacing in canon because, at this point, most fanfic would have Itami harem heading to Ginza.

Admittedly, I plan to have the Gate world use magic more often and create a magic system where it have limits and guideline. The Sadara Empire would need to think strategically and will still lose more than they earn fighting post-R2 Earth even under ideal conditions.

Please don't expect me to suddenly have them summon heroic spirits to fight off the invaders or make them more powerful than a somewhat modern military force.

That idea is exclusively Fate/Irregular Singularity and don't belong in a Code Geass crossover.

The best analogy I can come up with is the Empire is an arrogant, young prick that won a few street fights in a row. He suddenly thought it was a great idea to try and knock out and rob a battle hardened veteran, whose far older, still in his prime, and on good term with what would be considered trained assassin, a absolute badass, a professional martial artists, and someone whose one DNA strand away from being a gorilla. Even a prick(Sadaran) could get a few lucky hit before he gets taken down without too much effort. Sadara also got friends but they hate his guts.

Basically, Code Geass Earth vs. Falmart in a nutshell.

Please leave some reviews plus the usual fav/follow.

**


	11. Chapter 10-Recon Team Three

**Gate:Thus Britannia Liberated There!**

 **Chapter 10: Recon Team Three**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, There are no excuse as to why I been gone so long beside losing the Notebook with all the plot and small worldbuilding info on them. Although, I seriously considering going back and fixing all the large errors for this and most of my old fanfic. That notebook help keeptrack of all the info and prevent continuity errors. Plus, I have other fanfic I been working on but none of them is as fun to write as this one.**

 **This next 2-3 chapters will be RCT3 focus. Since I don't want to forget about them.**

 **[] This is Falmart speak so I can make this easy on myself when I'm typing and my time is limited.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.**

* * *

The burnt remnants of someone home crunched beneath the feet of RCT3. The bodies of the locals are twisted and charred. It would have been difficult to determine these were once elves if the last village didn't tell them beforehand.

The Japanese Soldiers patrol with a stone cold expression and weapon safety off. Itami watches from his Knightmare using its onboard recon system to detect any survivors. As a soldier, he should also set his boot on the ground to search and rescue.

As a Pilot, he's valuable, and the most synchronize with his Knightmare. The only way he could be allowed to step outside during active military operation, especially if the threat of an attack is likely, is if he hands the keys over to someone else. He has literally bled, cried, cheered, laughed, relaxed, slept, ate, read, hid, and fought in it. The idea of letting someone else pilot his knightmare unless it's being moved for repairs is beyond him. Hiretsuna to Itami is as sentimental as an old woman cherishing a love letter from a long-dead husband.

The Otaku eyes dart between the scanner and the latest issue of Orc Slayer. If a strange anomaly shows up on the radar, he reports it.

"Zone 1-4 scan is complete," A soldier reported over the comms," Proceeding further ahead."

He deeply thought about the possible location of survivors.

'If I recall how my fellow countrymen would protect ourselves from Britannian firebombs,' He pondered,' We would either get out of range, find shelter, or find a body of water.'

Itami knew all of those options are as luckily to succeed and fail.

A shelter doesn't mean much if the bomb hit you directly. Of course, the same couldn't be applied to a dragon attack but makes a good reference point.

Finding a way out of range is easier said than done.

Plus, There also horror stories of the fire being so hot, it would cook whoever within the water like an unsuspecting lobster.

These were simple houses; they doubt it provides much in term of protection. RCT3 aren't giving up the hope that they will find a basement with survivors huddle together.

The next plan is to find survivors that escaped. Itami knows it's highly likely. But he also knew that they lack the manpower to play detective and find any missing persons.

The last option is finding a body of water.

A stream, river or even a well will do.

Itami notifies his superior if he can enter the village looking for a water source. He immediately proceeds after given the ordered. Hiretsuna roared to life as it tracked forward. Finally, Itami eyes rested on a well.

"Hoping out cover me," He voiced to nearby JSDF.

Itami armed himself with a flashlight.

He crept toward the well cautiously.

As the light reaches the bottom of the well, He sighed in relief.

"WE HAVE A SURVIVOR! GET THE ROPE!", He yelled.

* * *

In another part of Falmart, Rory Mercury came across an interesting man.

[I personally don't have anything against your God but explain to me why you're spreading another faith in the Falmartian Gods territory?], She held her halberd at the man neck,[ If you don't answer my question correctly, I'll tear you in two.]

[I-I'm the Prophet of the future God-Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia,] He gulped, [And p-please I'm begging y-you to spare me. My flock has been h-hunted down by my world. I may be the only one left.]

Rory was in deep thought. She has respect for fellow followers of other religions and other Gods. A man here is someone Rory sees as a devoted follower like her and Emroy. There nothing wrong with it but she will kill this foreigner unless he says something that can keep him alive. It's just the rules of a foreign religion creeping on another domain.

Gods won't fight among themselves. They won't fight divinity of other regions either unless they want to end up with a dead world. But they don't want to lose followers either. Hence if there another religion encroaching on the domain of another, it's up to the followers, and the nations under their dominion to sort it out.

[Your world?], She mentioned, [If that the case, killing you might be troublesome.]

[Y-Yes, My God who isn't a God yet! He even imprinted the language of your people into my mind,] He spurted out with renewed courage,[ At the current moment, He yet to release his full divine power. But in the meantime, I shall remain steadfast that a man likes our Immortal-Emperor who will be our God-Emperor one day. He will create a utopia for all. I can't die, I must spread teaching before I can rest in peace.]

[Hunted down by who?]

[The Emperor himself!]

[He attacks his own followers?]

[He's testing our faith, and he doesn't realize his destiny!]

Rory was now interested in this Immortal-Emperor. She removes the halberd from his neck.

[Tell me more about Lelouch the Immortal-Emperor? He sounds like a clueless Apostle mingling in politics.]

* * *

[F-father?], The elf choked.

She was close to passing out from the intense cold.

'How long was I down here?', She thought as the silhouette of a man took form.

'I'm finally saved,'She wasn't thinking whether or not they have bad intentions at the time. The visage of the man she thought was her father was only worried than happy.

Tuka took note of his uniform and saw it was patches of green, brown, and black.

She took the man hands without protest and was hosted to his chest as he tugged on the rope. They slowly rose out of the well and into the sunlight.

The sight before her was overwhelming. She looks at the soldiers surrounding her and then passes them.

There are bodies of her kin. The people of her village torn and charred. There weren't any homes left. She didn't have a home or people left. It was enough for an overwhelming sense of dread.

Finally, her eyes wandered to the monster of steel. Its single eye stared down at her.

She hyperventilated seeing the monstrosity of steel.

The soldiers spoke words she couldn't understand, and the last thing she remembers was blacking out.

"Great work Lieutenant," Kurata complained as Itami caught and lowered the elf, "Your Knightmare scared the hot elf."

"W-what?!"

"Hey, if their an elf here," Kurata noticed, "What the chances of other Monster girls?"

"Can you stop talking about banging the locals," Kobayashi ranted with Kurokawa rushed to the elf girl side.

"Hmm, Now what an elf normal blood pressure and temperature lieutenant?", Kurokawa places a hand on the elf forehead and checks her pulse.

"I don't know?", Itami answered," How about we radio command and see if we should check back with Coda Village. They might know something."

The sound of Military Vehicle rolled down the dirt road toward Coda Village.

"This could be a lot worse if a dragon attacks us right?"

"DON'T JINX IT!", Kobayashi fumed.

"Upset you couldn't sleep with a sexy vampire or a sexy werewolf? Eh?"

"Fuck you, Kurata! I'm not a fucking teenage girl!"

"Goblins?", Itami added.

"OKAY! Now that's just inappropriate," The medic hissed.

"He started it!", Kobayashi ranted.

On the comms, Another soldier, Private Furuta, joins in.

"So if we deal with rapey Goblins, Permission to rip and tear?", the private asked.

Itami looked over to a cover of one of his vintage manga.

"I see."

The strange conversation continues for a while until Itami told them to shut up as they near the village.

The village elder heard the roar of the Men in Green and wonders why they have returned.

[Welcome back,] He nodded to one of the soldiers as he leads the elder to the resting form of an elf.

[Poor Girl], He spoke sadly,[ What happened to her?]

[Elve... help], Itami speaks,[Can you?]

[No, We must hand her over to her own kind], He explained, and his eyes immediately focus on the notepad Itami held in front of him. The Elders eyes widened in fear at the implication.

[Dragon attacked, Need Information.]

[We need to leave now!], He panicked,[Kind foreigner, We must make haste! The flame dragon has awoken fifty years ahead of schedule. That monster is unstoppable!]

Itami explained what the village elder said, and it got all of them worried.

They were troubled enough to contact their Head Quarter for backup.

[Get everyone packing! Send a messenger to the surrounding village!], He ordered,[ You! Sir Itami, We need to find a safe haven for my people. Please!]

[We'll escort...to base], Itami answered,[Follow us. Get ready.]

* * *

A petite girl name Lelei was moving as quickly as she could to pack all her and her master belongings until the cart can't hold anymore.

[Master, I'm unable to load any further], She responded as Cato poke his head out the window.

[Lelei, Can't you do something about it?], He grumbled.

[Leaving behind the Koum Seeds and Lokde pears are most efficient.]

[Go on ahead], The Sage sighed in defeat,[Hmm, This isn't good. There shouldn't be any flame dragon activity for the next 50 years. Why now?]

[Master? Are you ready? Please ride?]

A perverted snickered escape the sage lips.

[I'M NOT A PEDO WHO WANT TO RIDE YOU! HEHE! On the other hand, Your sister with those curves!]

Lelei conjures snowballs and threw them at the Pervy Sage.

[Umpf! Magic is a sacred art! Don't abuse it!], He complained as another snowball hit him in the nose.

[You're a full grown adult master, Perverted jokes can hurt human relationships.]

Cato chuckled, and climb onto the cart.

[Yes, I know], He explained,[ But this old man running out of time. Besides, Us Mages don't need to walk like a mere man!]

[The cart a little too heavy Master], Lelei notice how sunken into the soil the wheels are.

[As long as we make it to the village and wherever we're heading, A little weight isn't holding us down!]

[Yes, Whatever you say master.]

[Such a rude Apprentice.]

[I learn it from your teachings.]

The two mages made it to the village only to find it blocked off by a cart with a broken axis ahead.

[I'll look ahead Master], Lelei disembarked and spotted the flipped cart. She heard a commotion behind her and spotted strange men and women moving along the sidewalk. They spoke an unknown language, wear strange clothes, and wield unusually weapons.

Lelei slowly realizes they're the rumor Men of Steel and Green from beyond the Gate. She walked closer to the sight until the overturned wagon, the source of all the commotion.

A young woman was sprawled on the ground with blood gushing out her nose.

Lelei wanted to test her healing magic on the injured women. One of the soldiers tried to stop her, but it was too late.

The horse that was grounded stood got back up and raised it hoof high in the air. It was going to crush the mage skull.

Instead, The horse's skull and neck were blow out with well-placed shots by an older soldier. Its body fell sideways, finally being put down for good.

"Hell of a shot, pops," Itami praised.

"I got lucky," Sōichirō Kuwahara shrugged.

[They saved me?], Lelei thought to herself.

* * *

"Evacuation is a mess Lieutenant," Kurata spoked dejectedly at the Knightmare.

"Ya, There only so much a recon team can do," He sighed, "Hopefully, we get reinforcement soon."

As the day progress and the Coda Refugees are joined by people of nearby villages and more problems arise. The primitive carts and wagons impede the overall movement of the recon team. There were many villagers reduce to walking since they lack transportation or its unusable. There way many that are too sick and injured to move. Families try to offer their kids to passing wagons. There are also occasional scuffles between the refugees.

The JSDF views the suffering with conflicting perceptions.

One one hand, These people belong to an Empire comparable to pre-Lelouch Britannia.

On the other hand, These villagers don't have a strong connection to the Capital.

They belong to a government that tries to repeat history.

Yet, It's the Sadaran government who orders it.

It would be equivalent to attacking Britannian and returning everything they have done. Without fighting Britannia itself.

But why should they become the same monster that once oppresses them? Vengeance is already messy enough.

This ideology is within the heart of many former Numbers and Honorary Britannians when they lay eyes on the people of Sadara. Even for the most tolerant soldiers, this is a test of restraint.

Luckily, Everyone in all the Recon team is handpicked for their tolerance and professionalism.

RCT3 are kind enough to walk on foot with the villagers and offer room on their vehicles minus the knightmares to those that can't walk long distances, like children and the elderly, a seat in their humvees and transport.

Knightmares and soldiers assisted in pushing carts out of the mud. Even offering up their own rations to those who need it most.

* * *

'Iron giants and horseless wagons,' Rory licked her lips,' I have just found my ticket to meet the other world Apostle.'

When she first senses the otherworldly soldiers, she could practically taste the pain, suffering, and even bloodshed committed and received. They have an aura similar to an oppressed slave recently freed. Slaves who violently revolted against their masters. Whether or not they are victories is what she plans to find out later.

Rory walked towards the convoy without worrying about her own safety.

Meanwhile, Itami spotted Rory miles ahead with the advanced surveillance system onboard his Burai.

"Hey, Do you see those ravens up ahead?", Kurata spotted.

"I'm on it. Lolita spotted dead ahead," He reported, "She's armed with an oversize Halberd."

"Lolita?",Kurata squealed in joy.

"We have kids in the Humvee Private," Itami mentions," Don't say anything stupid."

"They wouldn't understand what we are talking about."

"Be careful everyone, "Itami said.

A few soldiers surrounded the Gothic Loli. Itami and another Knightmare circled around the Lolita. None of them were pointing their guns at the Lolita.

[I am the Apostle of Emroy, Rory Mercury! I request a formal meeting with the Apostle known as Lelouch vi Britannia!], She introduces with arms outstretched,[Take me to him!]

"Um...what?",Itami choked.

"What did she say?",1st Sergeant Akira Tomita asked as the children's bolted out of the humvee to hug the Apostle.

[So are you taken by force?]

[No ma'am!], One of the children explained,[ We are trying to escape the flame dragon.]

'I see,' Rory thought,'Even with what I sense from these soldiers and the stories of their strange magic, they seem to have a heart.'

Itami translated to the best of his ability. He occasionally asks the Apostle for details and clarification.

"Immortality? Gods?", Kurokawa sighed," Well, Emperor Lelouch is immortal, so at this point, I'm open to anything happening."

"I mean, Even to this day, the world still reeling from the fact that the Emperor's head reformed like nothing," Itami grimaced as his brows furrow in rage, "Hell, We never even caught the bastard that shot him."

[Request to the men inside that metal giant, The one who speak this land language,]Rory pointed,[I want a ride.]

[No can do.]

[Why?]

[Standard rules, No civilians allow...inside or outside a Knightmare], Itami answered bluntly.

[As much as I want to seduce you], Rory looks back at the exhausted villagers,[The quicker we get to whatever safe haven you plan, the faster I'll meet your Apostle.]

Rory leaped into the nearest Humvee. She places her halberd next to the unconscious elf; She then took a comfortable seat.

Kurata lap is now occupy by a girl who looks underage. Although she is technically legal.

The soldier didn't complain and accepted the situation as it is unlike Itami in an alternate Japan.

Meanwhile, Shino Kuribayashi, who was in the passenger seat, wasn't in the mood for the perverted bullshit.

"Are you trying to be court-martialed!"

The young soldier was scared out of his wits and forced the Goddess to sit side by side.

Once the minor problem has been solved, RCT3 proceeded towards Alnus Hill with a promise of reinforcement within the next 20-30 minutes.

The reinforcement isn't going to make it in time as the scream of villagers being roasted and crushed by the Fire Dragon is heard from the back. Where the slower villagers are easier picked off by the beast of nature.

"No," Itami eyes widened in shock, "All unit, move to engage! Form a firing line! Protect the escort!"

Itami gritted his teeth as he rushes forward with his custom Burai.

MVS sword and dagger ready to engage.

* * *

 **A/N: About Lelouch getting one of the gate girl in his harem. They have to work extra hard to earn even the consideration let alone Lelouch accepting a new wife. The closest one I see being possible in-universe is Rory, Pina, and Tyuule in order of most likely. With Rory being my go to option because she will need to scarifrice a lot to pull it off beyond slaughtering Falmart Soldiers and trying to seduce him.**


	12. Chapter 11-Death of the Flame Dragon

**Death of the Flame Dragon**

* * *

 **A/N: Everyone, I fucked up. Remember when I mentioned I keep all the plots and details in a notebook I recently found? Turns out, I do have vague memories of the overall story but mistake is that the plan was to have RCT3 stay at the Elven village longer and as a result, the Dragon attack Coda Village which also means no Rory to help.**

 **But with some last minute changes, I got all the Gate girls to help out in some ways minus Yao for obvious reason. But their are still the offsprings to deal with.**

 **I also wasn't planning to drag out the fight for so long.**

* * *

Call it the Samurai Spirit or suicidal tendency. The former Black Knight rushed the flame Dragon with little regard for his own life.

"Over here!",Itami screamed with pure rage. He fires all his mid and long-range weapons at the Dragon and stops once he felt he was close enough.

The flame dragon was nearly knocked over by the kinetic energy of the shoulder mounted flak cannon. The rest of Itami range weapons meant for small single targets, both from long distance and cluster of ground forces are ineffective against the Flame Dragon. The flak cannon is the closest weapon capable of hurting the fiery beast. Even so, The dragon treats the rounds like a person being punched. Meanwhile, the bullets from the 50 cals bounce off its skin.

The other knightmares aren't fairing as well but were able to elicit a reaction out of the beast as their weapons were meant to deal with the squishy forces of Sadara.

Overall, His Knightmare and none of RCT3 are meant for Knightmare on Knightmare combat nor is it equip to fight a dragon. At best, They can slaughter an outdated army with ease.

Itami strategist the idea of using one of his chaos grenades.

He discards it immediately. The dragon is still in the heart of the caravan. He took a quick glance at the ground to see people are still trying to flee. Some of which are too injured to escape the carnage as fragmentation base rounds would get them caught in the crossfire.

Which bring Itami to his split-second decision to engage the Dragon in close quarter combat. The MVS blades are designed to cut through dense armor.

"DIE!", He fires a slash harken at its chest and struck it dead center, knocking the Dragon off its feet. Itami was close to gutting the Dragon, but it flaps its wings. The red beast flew back avoiding the Knightmare completely. It now hovered several dozen meters off the ground.

Itami heard a thud on the shoulder of his knightmare. He looks over to his onboard camera.

"Rory?", He was shocked to see the lolita standing on the shoulder with Halberd ready, "What are you doing?!"

He blushed realizing beside seeing her face, He also could have a good look underneath her skirt. The former JLF turns away immediately, not having the guts to explain to her what he could see.

"Bring the Dragon back to Earth-," Rory's eyes widened as the Dragon breathe in and fire exiting its jaws, "Dodge!"

Itami jerked the knightmare to the right as the Dragon spray it flames over a wide area until they came behind the beast thanks to its superior speed.

Rory held onto dear life and was finally able to use the cockpit as a stable platform.

"Itami," She ordered, "Hold it steady!"

Itami didn't know why he complied, but he listened.

Rory reel back and launched her halberd like a javelin. It spins in the air like a wheel. The aim was perfect. Rory targeted the base of the right wing, while the halberd didn't sever, it was enough to cut the Flame Dragon ability to fly. The halberd firmly lodges itself into the base of the wing.

The Flame Dragon found itself failing toward ground and brace for impact. The dragon was uninjured by the fall but felt an intense rage burn inside it. The enraged Dragon struggled to see past the dust cloud.

The beast of nature instinctively swing its tail in a wide arc and struck something metallic.

"SHIT!",Hiretsuna was sent flying away.

"ITAMI/LIEUTENANT!", Several members of RCT3 yelled and continue to keep their distance.

The Hiretsuna rolled on the ground for several seconds before hitting the wall of a small cliff.

A faint blue hue surround the Knightmare body before fading.

Nearby, Lelei fainted from using her magic to softened the impact. They stood far away but close enough to observe the fighting. Lelei saw the metal giant was able to take a powerful strike from the Dragon and reflectively cast a long distance spell.

"Rest apprentice," the sage laid down the weakened mage on the wagon," That was an impressive long distance shield spell."

"Thank you."

The JSDFAC Pilot was shaken but overwise fine. He wastes no time checking his Knightmare and is glad the damage is superficial. The dent on the chest piece is negligible.

He was expecting it to be worse.

The fighting continues as the Dragon was now on the offensive using its imposing size to crush the Knightmares that dare to get too close. The Humvee's kept its distance since many are carrying noncombatant onboard.

"How the fuck did I not see it coming?", Itami recalls despite having the most advanced long-range surveillance system on hand. It should have notified him ahead of time.

The few possible conclusion is the Dragon fell low to the ground and came in fast. Faster than expected of a beast of its size.

The other...

Itami glare at a doujinshi next to him.

Pushing those thoughts behind, He rushed back into the fray.

Rory Mercury hopped off the Hiretsuna at the last moment and ran up the Flame Dragon tail and over its shoulders.

"Mines!", She grabs ahold of her halberd. In quick succession, she got both feet planted on the small of the back and dragged the halberd downward; with great difficulty even with her superhuman strength.

The Dragon notices the intruder and tries its best to shake her off. Yet, She hanged on tight as the blade of the halberd slowly tear into the dragon flesh. Blood poured out of the back and onto Rory as the surface become slick with the dragon blood. Part of the spine and muscles are exposed as the halberd slowly tear into its flesh.

Kurata felt someone shouting behind him and notice the Elf has just woken up. She screamed at him in her language and pointed at her eyes.

"OH!", He realized and contacted the rest of the team, "Everyone aims for the eyes!"

Rory leap off the Dragon back and ran away as bullets of all caliber started targeting the beast eyes. It reeled back in pain as a few struck one of its eyes.

To the Flame Dragon, the few 50 cals round hitting the eyes are like sand being blasted at a person's eyes. The Beast was lucky that none of the knightmares is equipped with the real heavy duty ammunition that could piece bunkers and battleships.

The Flame Dragon knows that it can no longer take flight and felt the painful sensation of an open back wound; it went into a frenzy.

It charged like a raging bull at anything perceived to be a threat. One of the first casualty was a friendly knightmare being too slow to escape the jaws of the Dragon as it shoved a humvee driven by Kurata out of the way.

Luckily the pilot ejected on time.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MEN!",Itami is enraged seeing his soldiers being endangered because of his moment of incompetent. The Dragon stood up to examine what left of his food while tossing the leakage of the Knightmare away.

Itami was approaching from behind when he spotted the open wound on the beast back. He tossed a chaos mines at it back. Once it activates and showered shrapnel all over it exposed wounds.

The white-hot and deadly shower elicit a painful roar as it struggled to keep itself up. The beast quickly turns to the offending knightmares and attempt to swipe it with it tall again. Only this time, the result wasn't as expected.

Hiretsuna held onto the tail even as the Knightmare is lifted off the ground and is nearly thrown off. He is holding onto it for dear life at two-thirds of the full length. The MVS knife and sword making its home in the meat of the tail.

Itami then dragged the sword and cleaved off the section of the flame dragon tail, dropping it and the knightmare on the ground.

"That confirms it," He realized," I have to hack that kaiju to pieces."

Now missing a good third of the tail, blind in one eye, losing its ability to escape, and filled with shrapnel across it back; the bane of Falmart felt a new feeling, fear.

For once in its thousand years of living, it considered the possibility of dying to a bunch of lowly food.

The beast focus on a single iron giant, The one responsible for taking off its tail and filling it back with shrapnel is the prey the Flame Dragon now committed itself to kill. If the calamity of Falmart fall today, it could at least destory the iron giant that cause the most damage to itself.

Itami charged with MVS blades ready.

The Dragon stood up painfully.

He zigzagged to trick the Dragon knowing it intends. He didn't want to test how fireproof his knightmare is.

A stream of white-hot flames shot out like a precision laser beam and Itami did everything he can to avoid it.

Finally, the flames stop and Itami was within striking distance. He first uses the knife to send a deep slash into its underbelly. Itami leaps back as the form of the Dragon falls forward.

He then proceeded to use his slash harkens to rocket himself forward and jumped; avoiding a swipe with its arms. He retracted the slash harken quickly and swing the MVS sword behind him.

For a brief moment, Itami remembered a specific manga about people fighting oversized humans. Except, he's not going for the nape, but full on decapitation.

He fires the slash harken again and embeds it into the ground, retracting it once again to use as a boost in speed.

The Dragon didn't know where the one-eyed giant. It felt the small tremor caused by the Slash harken landing around its long neck.

The last moment of it life is feeling it head it the ground but not the body. The Flame Dragon still has a few seconds of consciousness left, felt the presence of a giant next to it.

'Bested by a mere cyclops,' The Flame Dragon cursed before it closes its eyes, 'How embarassing.'

Itami stood over his defeated foe and chuckled to himself.

'Welp, The spirit of the samurai must be rejoicing at this level of beheading. Especially with how clean it is'

* * *

 **A/N: Pardon the short chapters but this is because I'm still trying to get back in tempo with the story. It been so long and my train of thought on how I want things to happen is all but derailed. Hence the shorter chapters.**

 **R &R**


End file.
